Fire and Ice
by ladygris
Summary: On his way home from an archaeological dig, Daniel is captured by a woman who has very strange ideas about their relationship.  Will his team find him before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing related to Stargate: SG-1 or any of its affiliates, characters, or plot lines. I am merely playing in their sandbox. Any original characters and settings, however, are my fault. Any similarity to any person, real or fictional, is purely coincidental and not the intent of the author.

**Author's Note:** Some time back, my husband challenged me to write a multi-chapter story that did not include a romantic relationship for the main character. As I've always been fascinated with the character of Daniel Jackson, I figured this would be a fun opportunity to explore that challenge. Then, over a late-night IM chat with one of my betas, this story was born. Special thanks to **Ani-maniac494** for brainstorming help and to both **Ani-maniac494** and **theicemenace** for beta-ing. Contains spoilers for anything up to and including Season 7. This is set just after "Homecoming" and Daniel's return to the SGC. A quick note on pronunciation: the name "Jovannah" is pronounced "Yo vah' nah." As always, enjoy! ~lg

~oOo~

_Some say the world will end in fire,  
><em>_Some say in ice,  
><em>_From what I've tasted of desire  
><em>_I hold with those who favor fire.  
><em>_But if it had to perish twice,  
><em>_I think I know enough of hate  
><em>_To say that for destruction ice  
><em>_Is also great  
><em>_And would suffice._

_~Robert Frost, 1920~_

~oOo~

The garden smelled of hyacinths. The heady, sweet aroma drifted on the breeze, swirling around Daniel as he strolled down the stone path and enjoyed the cool of the evening. He fingered a bush of white flowers, the source of the hyacinth-like fragrance, as he mulled over all that he'd learned while here.

Winter on P2X-227 was different from anything he'd experienced in recent years. Most of the time, winter meant cold weather, snow, rain, or some other variety of precipitation. On this world, called Evonnia by its residents, winter meant sandstorms and high temperatures in the tropical region. Well, at the winter palace, it did. He hadn't been privileged enough to visit the regular palace since the SGC's arrival on Evonnia.

Just over two months ago, SG-3 came across Evonnia on one of their regularly scheduled missions. The ruler, Jovannah, welcomed them with open arms and immediately began negotiating for trade. It seemed that Earth offered something of great value to her: information about the galaxy. Daniel thought the negotiations went a little too easily, but General Hammond and the President were ecstatic. Evonnia offered a very unique look at a blending of cultures from human history, something Daniel himself was thrilled to study, as well as a potential location for an off world base. In addition, some desert ruins had Earth's archeology department—those who had security clearance—excited about the chance to study this culture. Jovannah happily allowed men and women from the SGC to arrive, bringing their equipment with them to unearth the ruins in the desert.

Of course, that drew Daniel Jackson. He'd been fascinated to learn of the multi-cultural aspects of Evonnia. Many of the names stemmed from Slavic languages, but a lot of their customs were very Arabic. The ruins showed the expected signs of former Goa'uld habitation, but the culture had blended so seamlessly that Daniel worked for two weeks straight in scorching temperatures just trying to figure it out. He'd acquired quite the tan in his time on the dig, as well. But it had been worth it. From what he could ascertain, the people on Evonnia had been brought from Earth by two different Goa'uld. One favored the Slavic peoples—hence the influence on names, languages, and such—while the other preferred the desert dwellers from the Middle East. Only in recent years—recent being the last two hundred or so years—had the two peoples learned to work together and become one culture.

Though, now that he thought about it, he was ready to go home. Two weeks on a dig was a miniscule amount of time for any good archaeological survey, but he figured he needed to settle in to Earth rather than Evonnia. Daniel sighed and let the flowers drop from his hand. He'd thoroughly enjoyed the discoveries he'd made as well as the time away from the overwhelming reality of his life. It let him put things into perspective and reconnect with his roots after returning from a year as an ascended being.

Which brought to mind the reason why he'd come to Evonnia in the first place. He had become accustomed to life on Earth, to the reality of his job with the SGC and to the missing gaps in his memory. He'd told Jack that he remembered most of what had happened before his death, but that had been a stretch. He remembered his friend and family relationships, but the specifics of a lot of his missions with SG-1 were still missing. In addition, his team was hovering. Daniel supposed he understood. They'd thought they'd lost him for good only to have him return, but two weeks of not even being able to use the bathroom without one of them waiting outside the door got old very quickly.

With a sigh, Daniel shook his head. That was an exaggeration, of course, but it felt that way sometimes. As a result, he'd jumped at the opportunity to come to Evonnia. Jack hadn't liked it, but Sam seemed to understand. Teal'c just acquiesced with that graceful bow of his. Daniel had enjoyed the last two weeks of working without a constant shadow in spite of the curious comments and glances he got from the other archaeologists, but he now decided it was time to go home. Who cared if he was a week early? His team would love that.

A smile turned up the corners of his mouth as he looked over the vista before him. He'd stopped at this city, the halfway point between the dig site and the Stargate, for the evening. Jovannah had insisted he stay in the winter palace, and he figured it couldn't hurt. He'd somehow packed his black BDUs for this trip, an oversight on his part, and he did not relish the thought of trudging through the heat of the day tomorrow in these heat-attracting clothes. Still, right now, he figured it couldn't hurt to wear them. Besides, he was clean, cool, and shaved for the first time in two weeks. He'd done his best to clean up daily at the dig site, but the sand and dirt got into everything.

The winter palace was beautiful. Daniel shoved his hands in his pockets and took another deep breath of the scented air. It was cooler here, the breezes coming off of the Gorane Sea breaking the heat. The palace had been constructed at the top of a cliff, the whitewashed stone walls protecting against an unlikely invasion. The garden overlooked the inland sea, open to its incredible panoramas and the occasional storm. From this one spot, he could watch both the sunrise and sunset on opposite sides of the sea. Plant life abounded, the result of some careful watering by servants and a pretty ingenious aqueduct system. Here and there, stone pedestals held silver braziers that were lit at night, some sort of fuel feeding up from the base and brightening the garden in their orange glow. The plants were spaced evenly with tiny red rocks filling in the area between them and the white stone paths. It reminded Daniel of a rock garden back on Earth.

"Dignitary?" The soft voice of one of the servant girls pulled him out of his thoughts.

Daniel turned, uncomfortable with how the people here automatically assumed he was some sort of nobility. "Yes?"

"The Malikah wishes to speak with you inside." The girl came into view, her hair covered in a brown handkerchief tied under her bun. Her dress, while clean, was the same drab color broken only by a bright white apron. She kept her head down and her hands tucked beneath her apron as she approached.

"Okay." Daniel gave the view across the Gorane Sea one final glance. "Lead the way."

The girl nodded once and turned to lead him inside. As they walked, he frowned. What could Jovannah want now? The woman, called the Malikah of Evonnia, was an enigma. Her green eyes weren't as innocent as she pretended. She had a rich voice that could easily seduce a man if he wasn't careful. And she favored low-cut, revealing tops that left Daniel wondering if she wanted him to look at _her_ or her body. Tonight at dinner, she'd worn a taupe-colored sleeveless gown that had a V-neck almost to her navel and left very little to the imagination in regards to the rest of her. Blond hair that fell in messy waves and curls around her shoulders, a necklace comprised of gold wires studded here and there with precious stones, and thick eye makeup had completed the look. She'd spent much of the meal with her head propped in her hand, quizzing Daniel about the discoveries he'd made at the dig. It surprised him that she wanted to know so much about archeology, but he'd indulged her curiosity instead of offending the planetary ruler.

However, once he'd been allowed to escape outside, he had done so. While most men would find Jovannah irresistible, Daniel had only been reminded of a spoiled rich kid. Not that he hated her or anything, but he'd felt a strange instinct to run away instead of sticking around. He'd quelled it in the interest of interplanetary relations, but he'd be happy when he left in the morning.

The winter palace boasted a rather unique cooling system inside, as well as bright lights that kept the place as brilliant as daytime. Daniel smiled as the cool air hit him in the face, relishing the feel even as he followed the servant girl. He was unprepared for the strong arm that grabbed him from behind and the sharp prick in his neck.

Instinct took over. He elbowed the guy behind him in the ribs and whirled to face his attacker. But whatever he'd been injected with acted fast. He blinked at the two guards behind him, surprised that they looked identical. On some level, he realized that he was seeing double. But this drug, whatever it was, clouded his mind. He staggered backward, drunkenly raising his hands in loose fists to fight back. Before he could throw a single punch, he tripped over his own feet and fell.

He was unconscious before he hit the floor.

~oOo~

Jovannah, Malikah of Evonnia, smiled as she watched Damek carry his charge into the room she'd prepared. Her Chief Guardsman, the one she entrusted with her safety, deposited Daniel Jackson on the posh bed, leaving his legs draped awkwardly over the side. Jovannah waved him and the servant girl away, making a mental note to reward both of them for bringing her this prize. Once alone, she gently lifted Daniel's feet onto the bed and positioned his arms at his side, running her fingers over the knuckles of his hands.

This man was unlike any she had ever known. Jovannah stared at his face, slack with unconsciousness. His spectacles rested crookedly on his nose. She gently removed them and folded the arms down, placing them on the rich wooden table next to the bed. His face was turned toward her, and she brushed her fingertips over his jawline. He'd shaved that night, much to her delight, and his strong jaw was soft. She knew he had amazing blue eyes, and his hair had spiked in the breeze during his walk in the garden.

She wanted this man at her side. She _needed_ him at her side. Daniel Jackson knew much of her people's history, and he was knowledgeable about various other worlds as well. That wealth of knowledge was hard-earned, however. She recognized the signs of a man who had fought for everything he had. Even in this strange black uniform that hid his form from her, he was easily the most attractive man she'd seen in years.

Settling into a chair across the room, Jovannah watched him sleep. She had first met him when his people began petitioning to bring equipment to the desert ruins. He'd been passionate about learning of her people's past, and that had drawn her. Over the next weeks, she had watched him work tirelessly. He never knew of her presence at the dig site, but Jovannah had seen how he shamelessly worked in the dirt beside men far beneath him. He was always in command, always kind, somewhat wry, and oh-so-irresistible. During those weeks, she had devised her plan to win him to her. His return to his people had come far quicker than she thought, causing her to rush her plan. She had not intended to drug him, merely to woo him. But she could not do that from across the galaxy.

A low moan pulled her out of her thoughts. Jovannah turned back to the bed and smiled. Daniel was stronger than she'd thought. He scowled, likely due to the headache, and lifted a hand to rub his eyes. "Ow."

Jovannah grinned at the dry comment. She stayed in place, partially shadowed by a draped curtain, until he turned her way. Then, she gracefully rose and sauntered over to him, loving how her gown moved over her body. On the bed, Daniel blinked at her, his eyes dropping to her appearance and then back to her face. She smiled. "It is good to see you awake."

"Yeah." He started to sit up.

Jovannah put a hand on his shoulder. "I would recommend remaining in bed for a bit. The drug you were given can have some very nasty side effects."

He dropped down on the pillow. "I'm noticing."

Her smile never wavered as she brushed a hand down his face and onto his shoulder. "Go to sleep, Daniel," she said softly. "I will be here when you wake up."

"Where am I?"

"You are in my palace." She kept her grip on his shoulder firm enough to prevent him from trying to sit up again. "You've been given chambers of your own."

"Chambers?" He blinked again, his eyes rolling around in his head as he tried to clear his vision. "Jovannah, I don't know what you've got in mind, but I need to head back to my world. I've got to go home."

"Shh." She soothed his panic when he tried to sit up again and clutched his head with a soft groan. "You are home."

"What?"

She let her smile widen. "Sleep, Daniel." She continued to speak softly as he settled back into the pillows. The drug made him compliant for now, and she willingly used it. "Soon, you will no longer be a dignitary but Malik. For now, though, rest. No harm will come to you."

He fought her soft voice and the pull of sleep, clearly not happy with his circumstances. Finally, realizing that he could not resist, he rolled onto his side, starting to snore within thirty seconds. Jovannah stayed on the edge of his bed, lightly touching his face and running her fingers through his hair. He was so childlike at the moment, though she suspected he'd be much more stubborn and difficult once he awoke.

Pulling herself away from him, she stood and headed for the door. Once there, she turned back and smiled. He fit perfectly in this room, the red drapes contrasting with the blue bedclothes and walls. It was a luxurious set of chambers, fit for a king, with a balcony that offered a stunning view of the sunrise and sunset over the Gorane Sea.

Jovannah's smile stayed in place as she left Daniel to himself. Once in the hallway, she nodded to Damek. "Place a guard at this door. Daniel Jackson is allowed to freely roam the palace grounds. But, if he tries to leave, do what is necessary to stop him. Just remember that any action resulting in injury will be subject to scrutiny."

Damek nodded his agreement, and Jovannah went her way. Her smile returned as she tracked down the servant girl. Her life had changed the day that Daniel Jackson walked into her palace, and she looked forward to returning the favor when he was coherent enough to understand.

~oOo~

His head pounded. Daniel allowed himself a low growl as he blinked and tried to clear his vision. Today was better than last night. He clearly remembered waking to see Jovannah hovering over him, her hands brushing his face and hair. Her words, however, were less clear. She'd spoken in low, seductive tones meant to soothe him, not explain anything. He remembered hearing the word _malik_, which meant "ruler" or "king." But the context had to be all wrong. Surely she didn't intend for him to stay here and become ruler of this world.

Pushing himself upright, Daniel took a few deep breaths to counteract the nausea. His neck ached where he'd been injected, and he rubbed at it until he felt the bruise forming. Whoever had wielded that needle needed to take lessons in gentleness from Dr. Frasier. Still, he was alive, if a little hung over, and he couldn't complain. Not yet, at least.

Once his head became accustomed to being upright, Daniel looked around. He found his glasses set on the bedside table and slipped them on, bringing everything into focus. His room was opulent and a bit overdone. Shimmery orange-red drapes fluttered in a cool breeze coming through open doors, the contrast with the cool blue walls and rich blue bedding a bit jarring but elegant at the same time. Touches of the same orange-red color dotted the room without overwhelming it. _Fire and ice._ The phrase reminded him of an old Robert Frost poem.

Figuring he should try to find a way out of this mess, he stood up. For a moment, he wondered if it was such a good idea and then ignored the headache. The room had three doors leading out of it. One opened onto a wide balcony with sheer orange red drapes that covered the door and gave the room privacy at night. This morning, those drapes floated in the breeze from the Gorane Sea, the sunrise a perfect backdrop for the setting. Ignoring that door for a moment, Daniel explored the other three. One led to a bathing chamber complete with this world's version of a toilet, and the other hid a matching sitting room. It was just as big as the bedroom, if not bigger. In here, the orange-red color was more pronounced, though the ice blue walls and rich blue carpet toned it down a bit. This room also had windows and a balcony, but they overlooked the garden rather than the Sea. A sideboard held a variety of breads, cheese, and drink, but Daniel's stomach rebelled at the idea of eating. Instead, he walked straight to the only other door in this room and opened it.

A guard stood outside. The man turned, his face not at all surprised. "Dignitary, it is good to see you awake."

"Yeah." Daniel drew out the word. "Listen, I think there might have been a misunderstanding last night. I wasn't staying in these rooms, and I think someone has the wrong idea. I need to gather my things and head out to the Stargate."

The guard smiled, but it wasn't amused. "I am afraid I cannot allow you to leave."

"Why?"

"The Malikah wishes to speak with you, and she has not yet risen for the day."

"Of course she does." Daniel rubbed a hand over his face. "Any idea when that will be?"

"When she is ready." The guard's smile never wavered. "You are free to roam the palace at your will, but she requests that you remain until she has a chance to speak with you."

Frustrated, Daniel just stared at the man. The man stared back. Finally, Daniel sighed. "Fine." He walked back into the room and looked around. Now what?

~oOo~

Jovannah received word that Daniel was awake and ready to depart as soon as she appeared for the day. Since she'd been up late the previous evening, she'd given herself the luxury of sleeping until mid-morning. Knowing that he would have questions and likely argue with her reasons for keeping him here, she chose her clothing carefully. She'd seen how he studiously avoided staring at her body the night before and now smiled. Many times, she wore such clothing to distract men. This time, she'd dressed in such a way to test him. And he had passed the test. The gown she chose for today was green, bringing out her eyes. The silky fabric slid over her body and hugged each of her curves, flaring at her hips to drape alluringly down her legs. It had a long slit in the skirt, but that wouldn't be visible except for the occasional moment when she moved just right. While sleeveless, this gown also draped somewhat modestly across her chest, leaving only the hint of what lay below along with a tantalizing showcase of her clavicle. She enhanced it by choosing a necklace that nestled in the hollow of her throat with just a hint of sparkle. Then, with her hair curling around her shoulders, she swept down to Daniel's quarters and entered after a soft knock.

He stood next to the doors leading to the sitting room balcony. Wearing that black uniform of his, he'd crossed his arms and looked quite himself. And angry. Jovannah smiled at the appearance. The childlike expression from the night before was gone, and determination covered his features. This would not be an easy conversation for either of them.

As soon as she entered, he turned to face her. "What is the meaning of this?"

Jovannah kept her hands clasped in front of her. "I assure you, Daniel, there is no cause for alarm. I wished to speak with you further about your discoveries on the archaeological dig."

He blinked at her, this time as he tried to control his irritation. "So you drugged me, put me in a room, took away all my belongings, and placed a guard at my door?"

She smiled. "Please forgive me, Daniel, but I assumed you would wish to be left alone once you awoke. I placed a guard there to prevent others from disturbing you."

"Disturbing me?"

"Yes."

He stared at her, unconvinced that her motives were pure. Jovannah had a moment of panic when she wondered if this was such a good plan. But she refused to second-guess herself, choosing to forge ahead. "Daniel, I sincerely wish to know more about your work, your discoveries, and how it affects my people's history. You see, it is imperative you know all you can about us."

"It is?" Daniel shoved his hands in his pockets, moving his shoulders and rocking back on his heels. "Why?"

"Because we are to be united as one."

"Excuse me?" His voice took on a breathy quality at the announcement. "You think we. . . ." He pointed to himself, then her, and then back to himself. Then, he held up the same hand. "Okay, I think we've gotten off on the wrong foot here. You see, I came to your world to study _archeology_. To learn about your culture. Not to _marry you_." He said the last two words with a strange mix of revulsion and anger.

Jovannah refused to become upset by that. It was a shock to any man, and she knew that he'd eventually adapt. "Nevertheless, that is what will happen." She stepped forward, deliberately allowing him a peek of her leg. "You are the one, Daniel," she said, placing a hand on the side of his face. "I cannot allow you to leave me."

"You're a fruitcake," he replied, pulling away from her touch.

She didn't understand what he meant by that, but the derision in his eyes spoke loudly. "Believe what you will." She stayed close to him, invading his space and staring up into his eyes. "You are free to roam any place you wish on the palace grounds. Anything you need, just ask Donat at the door. These servants are your servants as well. But, I warn you. Should you try to leave, you will be forcibly detained and returned to these rooms."

"So, I'm a prisoner?"

"No." She touched his face again. "You are my guest."

"Yeah, some host you've turned out to be."

Jovannah smiled at him again and whirled to leave the room. The conversation could have gone better, but she suspected his resistance had much to do with being from another world. He did not fully understand all that she'd offered him and so chose to fight against her. No matter. He would change his mind eventually. Until then, she resolved to be patient and kind, loving when the need arose and firm when necessary. Her smile widened in satisfaction.

The seduction of Daniel Jackson had begun.

~TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Daniel spent the entire day in his rooms. He paced from the bedroom to the sitting room and back. Shortly after Jovannah's visit that morning, the guard at his door appeared with his duffel bag. He tore through it, noticing that the clothing had been cleaned and his radio was missing. He sat back on his heels. So much for contacting Earth the next time they dialed in.

At least he still had his journals and toiletries. Daniel turned his razor over in his hand, idly wondering if he could use it as a weapon. It wouldn't be too effective, but it might give him a slight edge. Of course, that would bring Jovannah's soldiers down on him, and she'd already said she wouldn't be responsible if any harm came to him during an escape attempt. He didn't even have a pen, choosing to write in pencil so that he could erase his work as he made sketches and translated writings. Still, a pencil through the eye. . . .

Daniel shook his head as he dropped the journal and pencil on the bed. He must have spent a lot of time around Jack and Teal'c if he thought about what weapons he had on him and how seemingly innocuous things, like a pencil, could be used in a fight. He clearly remembered their friendship, how much each member of his team meant to him, how they'd trained together, and how they'd all saved one another's lives multiple times. But the specifics of missions still eluded him. And when they did come to him, they usually interrupted his sleep.

Frustrated with his situation, Daniel prowled his rooms. He opened and closed drawers, finding an assortment of clothing in each one. A wardrobe held some pretty fancy robes, and the shoes he discovered in the bottom looked like they protected his feet about as much as a pair of flip-flops did. For the moment, he chose to stay in his black BDUs and combat boots. At least he knew how those felt and they reminded him of home.

Home. He just wanted to get there. When he'd first arrived on Earth after returning to human form, as Sam so colorfully put it, he'd felt nothing even close to familiarity. He didn't know the world. But the longer he stayed on Earth, the more he remembered. Coming to Evonnia for the archaeological dig was his way of clearing his head and reconnecting with the passion for the past that had driven him to Abydos in the first place. That, alone, helped him remember even more.

The rest of the day passed too slowly for Daniel's comfort. He paced, twirled his pencil, explored his rooms, and stared over the Gorane Sea. In the end, he was almost relieved when the guard at his door informed him that Jovannah had asked that he join her for dinner. Hopefully, he'd get some more useful information out of her before he again asked her to release him. If she didn't, he planned to start a careful survey of the palace, looking for possible avenues of escape.

The guard led him into a large room with a long table made of shining wood. White walls rose to soaring ceilings, the evening sun creeping in through high windows. An evening breeze ruffled sheer white curtains covering more windows, and the table was loaded down with gold utensils and plates. The food smelled wonderful, the result of not having eaten at all that day. Daniel strolled into the room, hands in his pockets, as Jovannah sat at the head of the table.

Her brows lowered. "You still wear that clothing?"

"I like these clothes." Daniel smiled at her. "They're mine."

"I see." She motioned to the food before her. "Daniel, I will not poison you, if that is why you refuse to join me at the table. I assure you that another incident like the injection will not happen."

"Yeah, see, I'm having a hard time believing you right now."

She smiled sweetly. "I can understand. It will take time, but I believe we can overcome our differences."

Daniel bit his tongue to keep from yelling at her. This woman was beyond frustrating, and he wasn't sure if she'd welcome his thoughts at the moment.

She eyed him again. "You are aware that you can ask for anything you desire, and it will be given you."

"Okay." Daniel shrugged. "I want to go home. To my world. To _Earth_."

Jovannah stood and sauntered over to him. She still wore the green gown from earlier, but her hair had been pulled off of her shoulders. It looked elegant and incredibly dangerous. "Except that."

Daniel's reserve of patience failed at that moment. He let out an explosive breath as he walked a few steps away from her. "_Why_ are you keeping me here?"

"I told you why." She stood next to the table, picking up some sort of dried fruit and popping it into her mouth. "We are to be united as one, and I simply cannot allow you to leave me."

He frowned at her. "You're insane if you think I'd willingly stay here with you."

She ate another piece of fruit. "Daniel, I have chosen you. You are stronger than you realize, and you possess great knowledge that can be of benefit to me and my people. Beyond that, I care a great deal for you. If I were to allow you to leave Evonnia. . . ." She shook her head, pretending to blink away tears.

Daniel closed his eyes and drew in a few deep breaths. Letting them out slowly, he tried to speak in a softer tone. "With all due respect, I don't know you. How can you expect us to be united as one, as you put it, if I don't even know you or your people or your history? Of course, that ignores the fact that I'm being held here against my _will_!"

"You are not being forced to do anything against your will, Daniel." She shrugged. "You have free reign of this palace, and you can do whatever you like."

"Except go home."

Jovannah simply stared at him. After a long moment, during which he realized he would lose the staring match, she held out an elegant hand toward the table. "Your guard tells me you have not eaten all day. Surely you are hungry by now."

Daniel held her gaze, refusing to admit to it.

She smiled again. "Come and sit, Daniel. Eat. I do not wish to see you suffer because of our troubles."

"_Our_ troubles?"

"Must you be so difficult?"

"I'm not the one being difficult. I'm simply trying to go home!"

"You _are_ home, Daniel." Jovannah settled into her chair as if they were discussing the weather. She began loading her plate with food. "The quicker you realize that, the better your life will be."

He stared at her again, surprised at the change. She'd been so warm and sweet a moment ago, and now she was cold and practical. _She's sun and rain. She's fire and ice._ The lyrics to the Garth Brooks song floated through Daniel's head. Yep, that described her.

~oOo~

Jovannah watched as Daniel slowly approached the table. He eyed her suspiciously and slipped into a chair two seats down. He chose carefully, filling his plate with healthy food and avoiding the rich fare that she'd deliberately provided. She hid a smile from him when he glared at her, choosing to return the glare with a cool look of her own.

She'd enjoyed this little tantrum. It showed that Daniel was not going to simply roll over and allow her to indoctrinate him. Of course, it could have been a bit less childish, but that made Daniel all the more attractive in her book. She doubted he'd become truly angry this evening and wondered how he'd appear when he did. Would he speak to her or completely avoid her? She wanted to know everything about him, even the things that some would consider unpleasant.

That made up her mind. "Tell me of your world," she said quietly, breaking the silence that had reigned for the better part of thirty minutes.

Daniel gave her a startled glance that quickly cooled into a bland expression. "I can take you there. Introduce you to people."

Jovannah chuckled. "I am quite certain you could." She placed her elbows on the table and leaned forward. "However, should I do that, you would never return to Evonnia with me, and my people simply must not lose their Malikah."

He shrugged. "You asked."

"For you to tell me about it."

"Why?" He set down his fork. "You won't let me return. What's the point in asking me about my world?"

"To learn about you."

"You want to learn about me?" He laughed at that, a quick chuckle that was anything but amused. "You're insane if you think I'd willingly share anything about me or my people or my world with you."

Jovannah had to admit he had a point. Eventually, he would tell her about Earth and his people, but it was too soon for that. "Very well. Tell me something else."

"What?" His tone made her want to roll her eyes.

"You called me something this morning, and I do not understand the reference." She frowned. "What does fruit in a cake have to do with me?"

To her surprise, Daniel let out an amused chuckle this time. "Yeah, I guess I can see where that would be confusing." His smile faded far too quickly. "On my world, a fruitcake is filled with all sorts of dried fruits and nuts. To call someone—i.e. you—a fruitcake means you're as nutty as a fruitcake." When she stared blankly, he shrugged. "It means you're insane. Crazy. Loony. Off your rocker. _Nuts._" As he listed the adjectives, he thought about how Jack would have said it.

"I understand." She held up a hand. "You are a stubborn man, Daniel Jackson."

He shrugged. "I've been called worse."

Jovannah didn't rise to the bait. It was apparent that Daniel would not tell her anything of value this night. Instead, she ate her meal while studying him. When he'd laughed in true amusement, his eyes had sparkled. It softened his face, and she got a glimpse of what it would be like to have him look at her with adoration in his eyes. That would come, eventually. But, for now, she felt like the evening meal had progressed as well as could be expected. She believed she had chosen appropriately for her Malik.

As soon as his plate was empty, Daniel pushed away from the table and left the room without a backward glance. His guard, Donat, followed a short distance away after giving Jovannah a swift bow. She admired Daniel's form before he disappeared, not at all irritated that he'd ignored her since explaining what "fruitcake" meant. She supposed that she could understand a bit of his frustration. But he needed to understand hers.

No longer hungry, Jovannah rose and walked to her personal quarters. Her balcony also overlooked the garden and Gorane Sea, though she'd been careful to keep that information from Daniel. Part of coming to know him would be observing him without his knowledge. Once he accepted his place on Evonnia, he might simply perform as expected. She wanted to see how he responded when he did not know he was under surveillance. Those actions would reveal the kind of man he was.

Tonight, Daniel walked beside Donat, asking the guardsman questions. That he had joined Donat at all indicated respect for humanity, not just for those of equal stature. And, from the soft tones of their conversation, it seemed that Daniel sincerely wished to know certain things. Straining her hearing, she managed to pick up Donat's explanation of how each new Malikah was chosen. There was much more to it, she knew. But she refused to allow her people to know that.

Satisfied that Daniel and Donat weren't plotting some sort of mischief, Jovannah simply watched. Daniel was aware of himself at all times, never allowing Donat to his back. While he might have been a studious man, he had been taught about the rigors of battle from someone. And she so desired to know what that was.

Once the sun had completely set, Daniel turned from the Gorane Sea. Jovannah quickly pulled away from the edge of the balcony, not wanting to be caught watching. Daniel was confident, and she would eventually reveal how deeply he affected her. But that would not be this night.

Satisfied that the day had gone as well as could be expected, Jovannah prepared for bed and retired early. She had matters of state to attend to in the morning, and she wanted to be as rested as possible, particularly since she knew that Daniel would require most of her patience. Still, she smiled as she thought about the inevitable day when he would rule at her side. Together, they would be remembered for eternity.

~oOo~

Unable to abide being in the same room with that woman a moment longer, Daniel stalked out of the palace and into the garden. He'd done everything she'd asked, had been polite, and had been rewarded by being held prisoner. His freedom to roam the palace was a farce, intended to pacify him while hiding Jovannah's true intentions. Unfortunately, Daniel couldn't know what they were.

Footsteps behind him made him whirl around. A guard followed at a respectful distance, wearing armor that looked vaguely Jaffa in nature. The metal portions of the armor were gold rather than silver, and it sported ornate red accents as well as a rather large sword. The guard stopped walking when Daniel turned, watching him closely.

Daniel sighed. "If you're gonna follow me around, could you at least answer some questions?"

The guard nodded. "As you wish, Dignitary."

Daniel closed his eyes and clenched his jaw slightly. "Just. . .please, call me 'Daniel.' I've never been one to stand on formality, and I'm _not_ a dignitary."

The guard frowned at him. "It is not customary for guardsmen to call nobility and visiting dignitaries by their given names."

"Fine, then 'Dr. Jackson.' Anything but 'Dignitary.'"

The guard dipped his head. "As you wish."

"And you are. . .?" Daniel prompted.

"I am Donat." The guard finally approached his side. "I am assigned as your Chief Guardsman."

"Chief Guardsman?" Daniel motioned ahead of them, indicating he wanted Donat to walk beside him rather than behind him. "Is that like the Captain of the Guard?"

"Of your guard, yes." Donat clasped his hands behind his back, covering them with the long red cape he wore. "Damek is the Malikah's Chief Guardsman."

"So, you answer to me?"

Donat's smile was wide, and he stopped walking to look Daniel in the eye. "As much as I wish to, Dr. Jackson, I do not. I answer to Damek, and he answers to the Malikah."

"Yeah, I thought as much." Daniel shoved his hands in his pockets and resumed his stroll. "Speaking of the Malikah, tell me about her. I mean, in more general terms. How is the Malikah chosen? Is it by birth or election? I know so little about your day-to-day culture, and it might help me while I'm here to know this stuff."

"The Malikah is chosen by the previous bearer of the title." Donat stared at the Gorane Sea, his voice friendly but somewhat bland. "When the current Malikah reaches a certain age, she calls for an election. Each regent or tribe sends three women, chosen by pageant, to the Malikah. She then chooses her successor based on a series of tests that each woman must complete."

"And these tests are. . .?"

"She must be of a certain age, old enough to marry but not having known a man," Donat continued. "She must also possess great beauty—though this is a tradition and not a requirement of the last three women to hold the title. And the tests show her strength of spirit, her wisdom, and her understanding of how government works. Each Malikah determines her own tests, though they are often influenced by the tests she underwent. When the tests are complete, the Malikah chooses her successor, who then comes to live in the palace and learn everything the Malikah must do. When the former Malikah dies or chooses to retire to solitude for the remainder of her days, then the young woman becomes our ruler."

"And it's been done this way for hundreds of years?"

"Yes."

"What about the other women who are part of the pageant but aren't chosen?"

"They are allowed to return to their homes with great honor." Donat smiled. "To be chosen for consideration is one of the highest honors our women could ever receive. As a result, many of our women are as well educated as our men, if not more so."

Daniel nodded. "Makes sense. While matriarchal societies are rare, they do exist and often thrive. At least, based on what few I've seen." He let out a deep breath. "What about the Malik?"

"Ah, the real reason for your questions." Donat grinned. "The Malik is more than simply a figurehead, though I can see how you would assume so. He takes the place of the Malikah's regent and handles mainly the armies and defense of Evonnia."

"But all decisions are passed through the Malikah?"

"Sometimes." Donat put a hand on Daniel's arm. "I have no doubt you will make a wonderful Malik for our world."

"Yeah, about that." Daniel faced Donat, the sunset he'd been watching all but gone. "How is the Malik typically chosen?"

"You mean, how often does the Malikah capture the man she wishes to become her Malik?"

"Well, you have to admit it's a fair question." Daniel motioned around him. "I'm sort of stuck here because the Malikah refuses to allow me to go home."

Donat's smile turned sympathetic. "Believe me, Dr. Jackson, I do understand your dilemma."

"No, I don't think you do." Daniel sighed. "You see, I barely returned to my world after a year away. When I got there, I didn't remember anything about it or the people who called themselves my friends. Now, in the month or so since I've been back, I've remembered most of the basics. Who I am, who everyone else is, and what we're doing. Little incidents along the way, conversations, snippets of my work. But my full memory hasn't returned. And my goal in returning home a week early was to try to recover as much of that memory as possible before I went back to work with my team. Jovannah keeping me here is not just a violation of my freedom, but it also creates an interplanetary incident. How many other tribes of your world would sit idly by while one of their dignitaries was captured and held against his will, no matter how nice a place it was?"

Donat didn't answer him.

"That's what I thought," Daniel said. He turned back to the vista overlooking the Gorane Sea. With the sun completely set, the sky had darkened to reveal the stars. A faint purple glow on the horizon hinted at the sunset, but most of the light around them came from the braziers in the garden. The red rocks absorbed a bit of it, but the atmosphere was complete. Had he been any other man in any other situation, Daniel might have enjoyed the peacefulness here.

The awkward silence lasted until Daniel finally broke it with another question. "What about your courtship customs? If I'm stuck here because Jovannah wants me, don't you think I should know a little of what's expected?"

Donat gave him a wry glance. "Dr. Jackson, you do not strike me as a man to simply allow the Malikah to have her way. Perhaps that is why she has chosen you."

"_Chosen_ me?" Daniel shook his head. "The semantics of why I'm here aside, what should I expect?"

"The same as you would on any other world, I suppose."

"That is _so_ totally not helpful."

"Malikah Jovannah is different from any other Malikah our people have known."

"Different how?"

"She prefers to have her way, but she is patient. She prefers to coax information out of a person rather than beating it out of him."

"Oh, so she's done this before?"

"Captured a man and made her own? No."

Daniel sighed, frustrated. This line of questioning was getting him nowhere. He decided to be as blunt as possible. "Does the Malikah expect me to indulge her fantasies, or is she simply trying to seduce me? Because, I gotta admit that I'm not likely to take either one lying down."

"Perhaps not at first." Donat's serious gaze was in direct contradiction to his amused tone. "But I have seen Malikah Jovannah obtain anything she wants many times, and the other person always feels it was their idea."

"That's what I thought." Daniel glanced up at the palace behind him. Movement on one of the balconies caught his eye, and he realized he'd been watched. And probably overheard. Like he really cared. He squelched the irrational urge to smile and wave, choosing to make a face at the now-empty balcony instead. It irritated him that even Jovannah's guard couldn't answer his questions without giving him the run-around. Finally, he let out a deep breath. "Well, since I'm here, I might as well learn what I can about your people."

Donat smiled at him. "What is it you wish to know?"

"Oh. . . ." Daniel shrugged. "What do you want to tell me?"

For the remainder of the evening, Daniel listened to Donat as he told stories of his training and time in service to Malikah. By the time he retired for the evening, he was ready for some quiet. With the lights out, he stared up at the curtains draped around the head of his bed and sighed.

It was going to be another long night.

~TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** By the way, there's some sort of glitch in the mailing system for the website. I received only four of the reviews I got for the last chapter. So, that said, if I missed a review reply, please forgive me. I enjoy reading every single one, and I'm so glad you're all enjoying the story! Enjoy the new chapter! :) ~lg

~oOo~

By day three, Daniel was ready to shoot someone—anyone—in the interest of going home. He'd tried talking to Donat about the injustice of imprisoning him against his will, but that had been met with a firm statement that he had his orders from the Malikah. He'd tried talking to Jovannah, but their discussions invariably turned into frustrating arguments that went nowhere. That left only two options: escape on his own or wait for the SGC to make contact. Of course, he didn't have a radio, so he wouldn't be able to inform the SGC of his predicament when they did dial in. And he had no doubts that Jovannah would find a way to detain him if the need arose.

Deciding that escaping on his own was the best option, Daniel took three days to survey the perimeter. He took to wandering the palace at odd times, trying to get a feel for how the guard operated. Donat was an ever-present shadow during the day, and a guardsman of Donat's choosing shadowed him at night. However, the night guard was young, and Daniel quickly learned that he could easily slip away due to the kid not having his focus on his charge. He suspected Jovannah would take his disappearance out on the poor guard, but he couldn't be bothered with that right now. Once he made it home, he'd be able to explain to Jack and the others what had happened, hopefully bringing some sort of judicial action against Jovannah.

On the night in question, Daniel went to bed fully clothed. He'd switched between uniforms the last few days, enduring Jovannah's complaints that his BDUs did nothing for him. She clearly expected him to dress to impress, as the saying went, and Daniel refused to comply. Tonight, he wore his black BDUs, placing his combat boots next to his bed. He hadn't procured a weapon, but enough of his memories had returned that he was confident in his ability to defend himself.

Once the palace slept, Daniel sat up and slipped his feet into his boots. He crept around the room, gathering his duffel bag and packing his few belongings in it. He'd deliberately left this step until the last because he didn't want to tip off Donat. A quick glance out the balcony doors told him it was nearing midnight, and that time of night typically saw little activity around the palace. He'd even considered tying his sheets and blankets together to form a rope and climb down the side of the palace from his balcony, but he wasn't desperate enough to try that cliché yet.

Setting his duffel bag near the door, Daniel opened the door and smiled to the night guardsman. The poor kid never stood a chance, having relaxed his guard due to Daniel's friendliness. He found himself in a chokehold that quickly and quietly rendered him unconscious. Daniel dragged him into the sitting room and gently lowered him to the ground. Then, slinging his duffel bag across his body, he darted silently down the hall.

The realization of everything he'd learned in his years with the SGC surprised him, but tonight showed just how drastic his education had been. His boots made no noise as he hurried down tiled hallways, and he kept to the shadows. His reflexes sent him diving into unoccupied rooms whenever he heard the slightest sound of a person's approach. Before he knew it, he'd reached the door to the palace garden.

_So far, so good,_ Daniel thought as he peeked outside. The braziers had been put out, and only the moonlight lit the garden. It caught on the white stone pathways and white flowers, creating an ethereal scene. Daniel knew that sticking to the paths could undo his entire plan, so he stepped into the rocks near the palace wall. They crunched slightly under his boots, seemingly loud in the silence, and he hoped the Gorane Sea covered the sound of his retreat. As quickly as possible, he snuck around the corner of the palace and smiled. His opening was just ahead. All he had to do was dart across an open courtyard and out the portcullis he'd discovered two days ago. The bars hung just above the opening, but Daniel didn't see anyone about to close it.

Taking a deep breath, he gave his surroundings one final look. No guards hovered on the balconies or strolled the walls of the palace wall. Content that he'd planned everything to the best of his ability, Daniel dug his toe into the rocks at his feet and took off at a dead run.

He'd just about reached the portcullis when the grating sound of gears and metal broke the silence. He wasn't able to stop in time to prevent slamming into the grate that covered the portcullis as it dropped into place. He growled in frustration, grabbing the bars to give them a petulant shake until he turned around. Damek, Chief Guardsman for Jovannah, stood behind him. The man's teeth shone in the moonlight as he grinned.

"Oh, hi, guys," Daniel said, aiming for a friendly tone. "Anyone here know another way out? You see, I have to get home, or my people are going to come looking for me. I'm pretty sure they won't be too happy to find out what's been going on around here." The rest of what he was going to say was cut off as Damek moved close and punched him in the gut.

_Fine_, Daniel thought. He balled up his fist and, with pretty impressive speed and strength, returned the punch. For a moment, his little bid at freedom seemed a possibility as things that Teal'c had taught him over the years consistently surprised the guards keeping him from leaving. Then, he realized that they were trying to minimize his injuries. For some reason, that made him angrier than he'd been.

Finally, Damek had enough. He stopped blocking Daniel's attack and began returning blows. The two other guardsmen with him backed away, knowing their leader would not appreciate having his newest toy taken from him. Daniel, however, didn't know any of this. He simply fought back with everything he had, landing some seriously strong blows before Damek head-butted him. His vision doubled, but Daniel couldn't stop his fight. He needed to get home. At least, he'd slipped his glasses into his duffel bag before heading out tonight. They weren't broken after that blow.

The fight ended quickly after that. Daniel was dazed, his headache getting the better of him as his reactions slowed. He still fought, biting and doing whatever he could until Damek managed to tie his hands and feet together and get a gag over his mouth. Daniel rolled his eyes, trussed up and furious. _So, Jovannah's not above a little force._ It just proved that she was insane and needed to be stopped.

Angry, tired, concussed, bruised, and battered, Daniel fought the entire time the guards carried him back to his rooms and deposited him on his bed.

~oOo~

Jovannah woke from a sound sleep to a soft knock on her bedroom door. She sat up, the silk sheets that covered her body falling away from her shoulders and letting the cool night air prickle her skin. This room was her sanctuary, and the green and gold color scheme calmed her like no other could. Very little furniture littered the floor, and her bed dominated the center of the room. Round, large enough for four couples, and shrouded in sheer curtains that moved with the night breeze, it had lately become the place where she allowed herself to imagine her time with Daniel once he'd realized his new place here, on Evonnia.

A second soft knock told her that something had happened. Jovannah rose, her bare feet padding across the room as she pulled a light robe around her body. She tied it at her waist and opened the door, seeing the young servant girl who had helped her capture Daniel, Navenka, waiting there. "Yes?"

"Please forgive the intrusion, Malikah, but there has been an incident." Navenka kept her head down, still unaccustomed to her new position as a maid for the Malikah.

Jovannah sighed. "What sort of incident?"

"With Dignitary Jackson." Navenka peeked up at her mistress. "Damek asked me to inform you."

"You've done well." Jovannah reached for a pair of satin slippers. "Thank you."

Navenka dipped in a curtsy and scurried away.

As she walked to Daniel's chambers, Jovannah prepared for what she might see. She'd known that Daniel would eventually attempt escape, but she had not thought it would take this long. After three days, he seemed to be settling into his place in spite of his infuriating need to turn every conversation into an argument. But she had thought she'd slipped under his radar. Her clothing had changed, moving away from the provocative necklines into more demure styles that he seemed to prefer. Her entire world had changed, if she were honest. And she had hoped that Daniel would realize her offer was born out of a genuine desire to return the favor.

His chambers were lit from inside as if it were daytime. The warmth of the orange-red upholstery helped the rooms seem welcoming, but Jovannah frowned when she spotted Donat's presence outside of Daniel's chambers. Inside, she spotted Damek standing next to the bedchamber door, looking a bit battered, a junior guardsman beside him. She crossed the carpet. "What happened?"

"He tried to escape." Damek spoke with respect and a hint of excitement. "He was most unwilling to return to the palace. I tried to keep his injuries to a minimum."

Jovannah nodded and swept into the room. She blinked as Daniel stared angrily at her from his place on the bed. With his hands tied behind his back, knees and ankles tied together, and gagged, he looked less like the man she'd fallen in love with and more like a prisoner. She whirled to face Damek. "What is the meaning of this?"

Damek smirked. "As I said, he was unwilling to return. I felt it best to restrain him until such time as you could make a decision."

"It will not happen again!" she hissed.

Damek lifted his chin. "Yes, Malikah."

"Good." Schooling her features, Jovannah turned back to Daniel. She smiled at him, suddenly realizing why some women liked to see their men bound hand and foot. She was not like them, however, and quickly reached for the gag around his mouth. Gently pulling it away, she spotted the blood from a split lip and cuts above his eyes. "I am sorry for what Damek did to you."

Daniel glared. "Yeah, I can see that."

Jovannah settled on the edge of the bed, placing her hand on his leg to keep him from wiggling away from her. "If you promise not to fight me or strike me, I will release you from these bindings."

He continued to glare.

"Very well." She stood and, with swift movements, untied the knots at his ankles and feet. He wore the black uniform that he'd arrived in, his thick boots clumsy compared to the elegant surroundings. Moving around the bed, she released his wrists. As he rubbed the spots where the rope had gouged his flesh, she perched on the edge of the bed again. "Daniel, I warned you against leaving."

Again, he didn't answer.

She decided she could handle the silent treatment. She stood swiftly. "If you do not wish to speak about this, you don't have to. But I warn you, Daniel. You are here, with me. We are to be. . . ."

"I know, 'united as one' and all that," he interrupted.

Jovannah smiled at him. "Eventually, you will come to see that as a positive thing. Something to be desired."

"Yeah, I wouldn't count on it."

Turning to look over her shoulder, she raised an eyebrow. Her words, however, were firm. "Daniel, I meant what I said when I told you I would not harm you. However, because your stubborn pride has resulted in injuries, your wounds will not be treated unless by you. I hope that the discomfort of it will help you realize that leaving the palace would be unwise."

He started to make a comeback to that, but Jovannah had heard enough. She swept out of the room and moved to where Damek and Donat stood at the entrance to the chambers. Then, she met Donat's eyes. "Wait until he sleeps and then remove his personal belongings," she ordered softly. "Leave him his journal and writing utensils and his spectacles. But any clothing that identifies him as anyone other than a man from Evonnia's nobility is to be removed."

Donat looked surprised, but Damek nodded his acceptance of her orders. Jovannah left the chambers and stalked to her rooms. She smiled as she lit a few lamps. A man as strong-willed as Daniel Jackson would make a fine Malik. When the time came, he would be as unyielding to invaders and Evonnia's enemies as he was to her now. It would take more time than she'd expected, however, and she suddenly looked forward to the challenge. For her, the prize was well worth the fight.

~oOo~

Daniel glared as Jovannah swept from his room. When she'd appeared, he'd been torn between staring in anger and covering his eyes. She'd worn a thin robe that barely covered her body and left nothing to the imagination when the light shined through it. He'd been angry enough, however, that he'd ignored her appearance in favor of giving her the death glare he'd learned from Jack. He wished he'd learned Teal'c's impassive expression, but he decided that was still a few years away.

Now, however, he groaned as he sat up. He'd taken several strong blows to the gut, and, while he didn't think he had internal injuries, the forming bruises were still painful. Not to mention the obvious concussion and the sting from his split lip. Moving slowly into the bathroom, he decided that a hot bath would help with the pain as well as clean the residual dirt and grime from his body after his fight.

The fire and ice theme from the bedchamber hadn't been carried over into the bathroom. In here, the tile was camel brown, mottled with darker and lighter shades. High windows let in the sunlight during the day, and he could draw hot water directly into the large tub. When he'd first looked at the room, he thought it extravagant. He still did.

The tub was a tiled affair that had been set into the floor. Three steps led down into it, and the seating in it reminded Daniel of a Jacuzzi back on Earth. Now, he turned on the water, deciding that he could afford to indulge in a bit of luxury if only to help him recover quicker. While the water ran, he wandered over to a large mirror and sink.

He had a black eye and split lip. Using a rag with cold water, he cleaned his face and frowned at his appearance. His rage faded, settling somewhere between a low, burning anger and despair. He would get out of here, but his hopes of going home had been pinned on escaping tonight. Counting the days he'd been here, he figured the SGC would make contact within the next two days. He only had to wait that long for someone at the dig site to inform General Hammond that he'd already left. Once the SGC knew that he'd disappeared between the dig site and the gate, Hammond would send in SG-1 to investigate. He'd make contact with his team, escape, and go home. Jovannah wouldn't be able to stop them. He just needed to hang on a little bit longer.

Unhappy with his predicament but unable to change it, he sank into the hot water and allowed it to soak away a bit of the soreness that would hound him for the next several days.

~oOo~

Donat listened as Dr. Jackson entered the bathing chamber and began running the water. He did not blame the man. He, himself, had once been held captive. Dr. Jackson's question about being held against his will circled through Donat's head. No matter how opulent this palace was, it was still a prison to Daniel Jackson. And Donat understood that desperation to escape.

But he had his orders. He waited until Dr. Jackson climbed from the tub and dressed. Then, he listened as the archeologist slipped into bed. Soon, the sound of genuine sleep could be heard, something that Donat learned was accompanied by soft snoring. He stayed in position for another thirty minutes before moving about the room.

He did not agree with the Malikah's orders to remove Dr. Jackson's personal belongings. The orders showed that she wished to strip Dr. Jackson of anything that reminded him of his home. Those were not the actions of a loving, benevolent ruler but, rather, of a tyrant. The Malikah had always been kind to her people, but Donat worried that her fascination with Dr. Jackson would be her undoing. Never before had she become so insistent that a man she found attractive remain with her. As he collected Dr. Jackson's clothing, he wondered what it was about the man that drew the Malikah. There was wisdom in Dr. Jackson's words, and he was clearly a warrior and scholar. But something more drew the Malikah, something indefinable that Donat could not understand.

Still unhappy with his orders, Donat left Dr. Jackson's chambers and found Damek in the corridor. "I have done as the Malikah requested," he said softly.

Damek took the pile of belongings. "Very good, Donat." The man smiled, his expression showing a hint of the cruelty that Donat knew lay below the surface. "See to it that Dr. Jackson remains here until morning."

Donat watched his commander walk away and sighed deeply. He had no other choice. But, at the moment, his sympathies lay with Dr. Jackson. He just hoped the Malikah did not force him to choose between his duty and his sympathies. If that choice came, Donat could not say which one he would choose.

~oOo~

Daniel slept late the following morning. Of course, he'd not rested well the last several nights, choosing to prowl the palace in preparation for his escape. Now, with a slight concussion and the failed escape attempt, he allowed himself to rest for the first time since his arrival. Even when he awoke, he didn't force himself to rise immediately. He enjoyed the comfort of the large bed and, when he closed his eyes, he could pretend he was back home. Of course, the sound of the tide crashing against the banks of the Gorane Sea, along with the breeze from the open windows, shattered that illusion.

Daniel opened his eyes and blinked at the brightness around him. His concussion left him with a headache, but his memory of the night before was clear. Damek had soundly trounced him when he'd fought back. Now he knew that direct confrontation with Jovannah's Chief Guardsman was not wise.

Sitting up, he winced as his bruises made themselves known. Lifting the t-shirt he'd worn, he studied the pattern of the bruises, satisfied that he hadn't cracked a rib—or worse. Then, he reached for his uniform pants and found the foot of his bed empty.

"Okay, that's odd," he muttered to himself. His glasses and journal were on the table next to his bed, and Daniel frowned. He clearly remembered packing the journal in his duffel bag. Slipping his glasses on his face, he rose and, for lack of anything else, wrapped one of the blankets around his waist. A quick search of his room produced no results, and he angrily turned in place. Someone had slipped into his room while he'd slept and took all of his personal clothing. Even his combat boots.

Given no other choice, Daniel marched to the dresser and pulled out a pair of brown pants and a white shirt. The shirt had a tie at the neck, reminding him of medieval clothing, and he quickly dressed and combed his hair. At least his toiletries had been left to him, though the razor he'd brought wouldn't work much longer. As presentable as he was going to get, he left his rooms and stalked down to the dining room.

In spite of the late morning hour, he found Jovannah standing next to the windows of the dining room. The table behind her held a variety of fruits and breads, some juices, and a pot of something that passed as coffee. Today, she wore another taupe-colored gown, this one with sleeves that draped down her arms to her elbows. There was a slit in the sleeves, however, that allowed her shoulders to show. The bodice was fitted to her form but flowed naturally to her feet. It was a simple look, elegant and something Daniel would have enjoyed seeing her in if she were anyone but the woman holding him hostage. For a moment, he allowed himself to remember Sha're and imagined her wearing that dress. That illusion lasted until Jovannah turned, her face lighting with a smile as she looked over his appearance.

"Good morning, Daniel. I trust you slept well."

He blinked at the genial greeting. "What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"You took my clothes. My personal belongings."

"You were not going to give them up of your own free will." She strolled around him, admiring his form even as he turned to track her progress. "Besides, those clothes were better suited for your work out on the archaeological site, not here in the palace."

Daniel blinked. "They were _mine_," he said. "FYI, I'm more comfortable in _my_ clothes and _my_ shoes."

"You are wearing your clothes and your shoes." She'd clearly lost interest in the argument because she turned and held out a plate. "Now, you need to eat if you're to recover from your foolish escapade last night."

For just a moment, Daniel wanted to wring her neck. He knew he'd never physically do that, but the frustration building inside of him created the rather pleasant fantasy, if only for a moment. Then, he snatched the plate from her hands. "You're right. It was a dumb move. Next time, I'll be more careful."

"There won't be a next time." Jovannah would have said more, but her attention was drawn to the door.

Damek stepped inside, sparing Daniel a quick glance. "Forgive the intrusion, Malikah. But the delegation from the desert tribes has arrived."

"Thank you, Damek." Jovannah turned to smile at Daniel as her Chief Guardsman left the room. "Now, eat your breakfast. I need to tend to this issue, and then we will take a walk along the beach."

"Y'know, I'd rather not."

She stepped close to him, invading his space and giving him a coquettish grin. "There are many things I can do for you, Daniel. And you will learn that I have only your good in mind." She turned on her heel and walked away.

"Yeah, right," Daniel called after her. Then, he glared at the food she'd provided. It wasn't his preferred breakfast, but there would be time to indulge in that once he returned to Earth. For now, he filled his plate and wandered over to the window as he ate. Eventually, he would get out of here. And, when he did, he looked forward to seeing the expression on Jovannah's face as she realized she'd lost.

~TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** A quick note to say thanks to those who reviewed that I am unable to reply to. I appreciate every one of them. Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy! ~lg

~oOo~

Jovannah didn't return before Daniel finished eating. He looked around, spying Donat near the door but not seeing any other servants or officials. Not that he could escape right now. Security would be high. To attempt escape again, he'd have to wait for SG-1's arrival so that he would have an advantage. So, for the next day or two, he simply needed to take it easy.

That was something Daniel Jackson just didn't know how to do. Of course, he understood the concept of kicking back with a drink, friends, and a good movie. But, more often than not, he wanted to translate the latest find off world or work on this or that archaeological dig. That was his way of taking it easy, and it often drove Jack insane.

At loose ends, Daniel wandered over to the windows where Jovannah had stood when he first arrived. They looked out over the city that hosted the winter palace. It reminded him of a Mediterranean city with its white stucco houses and red tiled roofs. The palace had been built on the top of the cliff, with the rest of the city spreading out below it in steep slopes that left it feeling jumbled and sprawling all at once. The center of town was not far, a bustling marketplace creating an inviting environment for anyone interested in the culture. Daniel stared at the general location of the marketplace, his mind whirling. On his first visit, he'd wandered the large square, his mind filled with wonder at the bright colors, rich fabrics, and various items available. From what their guide then had told them, the marketplace stayed pretty much the same all year long. Now, Daniel tried not to grin. If he was forced to attempt escape a second time without help, perhaps a trip to the marketplace would provide the perfect opportunity.

Of course, he had to convince Jovannah to allow him out of the palace in the first place. To do that, he needed to show her that he could be trusted to not run away. Daniel suppressed a shudder as he realized what that would entail. To earn Jovannah's trust, he had to show her that he was falling for her charms.

Irritated at his thoughts, he turned away from the window. Servants had already arrived and were clearing the food from the table. He smiled kindly at them and walked out the door. Accustomed to combat boots, he frowned as his feet struggled in the soft leather boots that Jovannah had provided. They were a touch large, and that left him feeling as if he were walking around in socks that wrinkled under his feet. He'd hated that back on Earth and often chose to go barefoot or in light sandals when at home. He smiled. He'd even worn his Abydonian sandals on Earth before he'd died, but only when sentiment overwhelmed him. It was his way of reconnecting with Sha're's people and working to keep her memory alive. He wandered the halls of the palace, eventually finding his way to the garden.

What was he supposed to do while here? Besides fall in love with Jovannah, that is. He wanted to ask Donat but suspected that the guard had taken his personal belongings. Granted, his SGC uniform made him stand out. If he wanted to effectively escape, then he'd need to blend in, let his clothing help rather than hinder him.

The breathtaking vista of the Gorane Sea came into view. Daniel automatically moved to shove his hands into his pockets before he realized he didn't have pockets. Feeling a little self-conscious, he instead folded his arms and stared. The sun glittered off of the water below, blinding and beautiful at the same time. There were several small ships out today, probably fishermen working to make a living. Daniel watched them for a long time, enjoying the uniqueness of such a mundane existence. On Earth, he didn't have the opportunity to just observe people. Besides, life on Evonnia was much simpler than on Earth. The people here didn't have the technology available to the Malikah, and they still looked happy.

Soon, he moved on from watching the fishermen to surveying the entire area. A path led down to the beach, he knew, but he had yet to find it. Besides, what good would wandering the beach do for him except throw him drastically off course from the Stargate? If he did choose to climb that cliff, he could also risk severe injury should he slip. Perhaps that's why Jovannah chose his rooms to overlook the sea. If he tried to climb down from his balcony, he'd be risking his life just to escape.

Daniel turned away from the Gorane Sea, his eyes looking over the white walls of the palace and its bright blue tiled roof. As far as prisons went, this one was pretty nice. He'd been kept in some that weren't so great.

_A thick hand around his neck, choking the life out of him. He was falling, gasping for air, as the rest of the dirty, unkempt prisoners around him fled out of fear. His team rushed to his side while an old woman—Linea—smiled from the sidelines._

"_They're first." _The words he'd uttered years ago rang in his mind as he blinked. He could have done without that particular memory.

_Heat blasted against his face as he was dragged out of a pit and into the chambers of Nao'nak. The Goa'uld underlord on Netu turned, and Daniel faced one of his greatest enemies and worst nightmares: Apophis._

The force of that memory staggered him, and Daniel clenched his jaw as he endured the flashback. He wished he had control over what triggered a memory and how much of it he remembered. But these things were pretty sporadic and followed their own time line.

Donat, concerned for him, stepped forward. "Dr. Jackson?"

"I'm fine." Daniel tried to smile. "Remember I told you how I'm still regaining my memories?" He waited while Donat nodded. "I just had a couple of flashbacks."

"Flashbacks?"

"When the memories seem real for the moment."

"Is there nothing you can do to help?"

"Oh, I could try kel-no-reem." At the guard's confused look, he smiled. "It's basically a form of meditation. Teal'c, the Jaffa on my team, mentioned it to me recently and said it's possible for humans to learn it. Granted, it's not true kel-no-reem because I don't carry a Goa'uld symbiote, but it's close enough." Now, he wondered if he should have taken Teal'c's offer rather than running off on an archeological dig. It might have helped him now.

Donat fell into step with him, having learned in recent days that Daniel didn't mind questions and honest conversation. "What happened to take you from your home?"

For a moment, Daniel tried to figure out how to explain things. He remembered absolutely nothing from his time as an ascended being. "It's complicated." He met Donat's eyes. "Basically, I died."

"You. . ._died_?"

"Yeah. It was a bit of a shock to me, too." Daniel grinned at the reaction. "From what my friends tell me, I didn't truly die. I ascended to a higher plane of existence, whatever _that_ means."

Donat's eyes widened. "You were one of the Ascended?"

Daniel blinked. "You know about them?"

"Yes, in the old stories." Donat stopped walking and stared at Daniel. "It is said that they were the ones who brought life to the stars, that they were before the Goa'uld. There are stories of a Malikah who shed her physical body to live as pure energy when her time came. But that was centuries ago and is only legend."

"Oh." Daniel shrugged. "Well, it's pretty real because it apparently happened to me. Actually, I'm sure it happened to me because I sometimes get flashes of things that happened while I was gone. At least, I think they're things that happened. None of it makes any sense, though."

"How did you die?" Donat's voice had not lost the awestruck tone.

Daniel grimaced. "I was exposed to lethal radiation. It's what gave Oma—the Ancient who helped me ascend—the time to help me. There are worse ways to go, I suppose."

"What was it like?"

"What? Being all-powerful and a being of pure energy?" Daniel glanced at Donat. "I don't actually remember. All I know is that there's these rules, and I violated them. They sent me back to human form without my memories."

"Why?"

"I don't know." Daniel ran a hand over his face. "Trust me, I've tried to figure out why my memories were taken from me. But I guess I'll have to live with the fact that I'm alive and here now."

Donat didn't say much more. Left to his thoughts, Daniel returned to his rooms and spent some time writing down what he'd remembered. His journal had become something of a release, letting him record what he discovered on the dig site and what he remembered in one place. The jumbled thoughts and notes would make no sense to anyone else, but Daniel didn't care. The weight of what he'd endured on Hadante and Netu pressed down on his shoulders, and he eventually wandered onto his balcony to try to clear his head. At least this prison wasn't as horrible as those had been.

~oOo~

Donat stood outside Dr. Jackson's door and tried to still his mind. He needed to be on guard, to prevent Dr. Jackson from escaping while protecting the man from anyone who would try to harm him in an attempt to get to the Malikah. But the information he'd just received would not leave him alone.

Now he understood why the Malikah took such an interest in Dr. Jackson. While the man might not have all of his memories, he was a former Ascended. That meant he had wisdom beyond his years, a solid mind that would not sway to much, and a strength of character beyond anything the men of Evonnia could offer. The Malikah had obviously picked up on those unconscious characteristics and had, in her own way, decided to use them for the betterment of Evonnia. For the first time since all of this began, Donat began to sympathize with Jovannah.

But what of Dr. Jackson? He was still here against his will, still a prisoner in a gilded cage. Was it right to imprison him in the hopes that he would one day become the Malik? Donat could not answer those questions, but he determined to be careful in the coming days. While the Malikah had only Dr. Jackson's "good" in mind, Damek would not hesitate to use the memories that were still returning against the man. If they were as severe as Donat expected from the flashback that Dr. Jackson had suffered in the garden, then they were a liability.

Donat hoped it did not come down to a battle between Dr. Jackson and Damek. He was not certain of who would win if that happened.

~oOo~

The issue with the desert tribes resolved, Jovannah wandered the palace looking for Daniel. She'd hoped to visit with him that morning, bring some peace between them, and start building a friendship. But she had underestimated his anger at her removal of his belongings. Men like Daniel did not take kindly to being forced into a path not of their choosing, and Jovannah knew she'd taken a risk. But it was necessary. This morning, Daniel had seemed a bit more resigned to his fate, settled in spite of his belligerence. His desire to escape would wane with time, and she knew he'd become more comfortable in the palace. Eventually, she hoped to take him about her lands, but she could not risk him escaping too soon.

He wasn't in any of the salons or libraries of the palace, and Jovannah hoped that he had not locked himself in his rooms to sulk or plot another escape. Daniel was brilliant, his intelligence shining from his blue eyes, and she had no doubt he would try to escape at least once more. She turned toward the chambers she'd provided and smiled when she did not see a guard outside the rooms. So Daniel had chosen another hiding spot.

On a whim, she decided to check the garden. Damek reported on Daniel's activities regularly, and she knew he had a fondness for strolling the fragrant flowers that lined the stone paths. Today, the sun was hot, but the breezes from the Gorane Sea kept the heat from being oppressive. Jovannah smiled as it stirred her hair and lifted the flaps covering her arms away from her skin. She had not spent enough time outdoors in recent days. Perhaps she would once she and Daniel worked out their disagreements.

After taking a moment to look over the Gorane Sea, she walked purposefully through the stone paths. She expected him to be sitting as close to the wall as he could get, possibly writing in his journal and sketching the grounds. If she were trying to escape, she imagined she'd do the same thing. She was not prepared, however, to find him seated in a small niche close to the palace itself. Donat stood a respectful distance away, and Jovannah studied Daniel as she carefully approached.

The niche he'd chosen had no benches but was some distance from the busiest part of the palace gardens. Here, the sound of the Gorane Sea and the breezes from the water could reach him, but no one would find him if they weren't looking. He'd removed his spectacles, tucked his feet beneath him, and rested his hands on his knees. His face was completely void of expression, and he didn't respond to her approach. The breeze ruffled his hair, making Jovannah wish to run her fingers through it. The heady fragrance of the flowers swirled around them, and she wondered why a man such as Daniel would have a need to meditate.

"If you're going to stare, you might as well sit down." His soft words surprised her. His face had never changed, and he didn't open his eyes. Still, the message was clear: Sit down and be quiet or go away.

Jovannah smiled even though he couldn't see it. "I apologize for interrupting. I had hoped to walk along the beach today."

"Yeah, you said that earlier." He finally opened his eyes and looked at her, squinting slightly in the sunshine. "If you don't mind, I'd rather stay right here."

Seeing she wouldn't budge him from this spot, she frowned. "Isn't the stone a bit. . . ."

"Uncomfortable?" He reached for his spectacles and slipped them on his face. "Yeah, just a bit. But it suits my purpose."

"Which is?"

He stared at her for a moment and then motioned with his hand. "Would you at least sit down?" When she simply stared, he sighed. "I was meditating, and this was a quiet, out-of-the-way spot. Satisfied?"

Jovannah decided in that moment that a walk along the beach could wait. Daniel seemed disposed to sharing his past with her, and she refused to jeopardize that. She gathered her gown about her legs and lowered herself onto the hard stone. "Why do you meditate?"

"You want the full answer or the short one?" His voice was a mix between chagrin and irritation. When she shrugged, he shifted so that he was sitting with one leg pulled up and his arm draped over the knee, wincing as it pulled on his bruises. He'd sat like that on the dig site, she remembered, and it never failed to give him a relaxed appearance. "Long story short, I had some things happen that made me lose my memory. I still haven't remembered everything yet, and it comes in flashes. Today, I had one of those flashbacks."

"Is this a good thing or a bad one?" Jovannah desperately wanted to ask him about the flashback and see if she could pry more from him than just that he'd regained some of his memory. But she'd learned that Daniel responded better if he was allowed to open up on his own time. At least, she suspected he would. She had yet to give him the time he needed.

His deep sigh made her blink. He didn't meet her eyes, choosing to study the stone on which he sat rather than looking at her. "It wasn't a good one." He used the hand draped over his knee to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Five years ago, my team and I were captured by a group known as the Taldur. We'd gone through the Stargate and were helping a man running from someone. We didn't know that we were on sacred ground and, when we tried to explain to the Taldur what had happened, they wouldn't listen. They sent us to Hadante, a prison planet, and we met Linea there."

Jovannah drew in a sharp breath. "I know that name."

Daniel grimaced. "Destroyer of Worlds."

"Yes." Jovannah shook her head. "It is a story in our history about a world Evonnia was once allied with being destroyed by her medicines."

"Yeah, well, we didn't know about it at the time. All we knew is that she helped us escape." Daniel shrugged. "When we got back to Earth, she tricked us and managed to get through the Stargate after telling us that 'all debts have now been paid.'" He used his hands to make little motions when he said that last phrase.

"So you do not know where she is?"

"Oh, we know where she is." Daniel grinned, this time in triumph. "And we know she's not doing anything she shouldn't be doing. The SGC has regular contact with her people now."

"You are certain?" Jovannah needed to know this information. If the Destroyer of Worlds was out there and active, she needed to be prepared should her attention turn to Evonnia. And it eventually would as the Malikah at the time had been instrumental in her capture.

"Yeah, we're certain." Daniel finally met her eyes. "She's living under the name Ke'ra on a world known as Vyus. When she went there, she released something the people call the Vorlix. They reverted in age and lost their memories. We helped them remember, but we also discovered that Ke'ra was Linea. She later decided to take the treatment again. Right now, she's active as Minister of Medicine on Vyus, and there is no indication that her identity as Linea has returned."

Jovannah stared at Daniel in amazement. _I knew I'd chosen well_, she thought. Instead of saying that aloud, she leaned forward and touched his knee. "You must have many stories like that to tell me."

He shifted his position so that he could pull away from her touch. "Not as many as you'd like. After I lost my memories, a lot of those moments are simply not there. I can't control when they suddenly show up. Linea wasn't the only thing I remembered today."

She studied him, seeing the sadness on his face. "Daniel, what is it?"

He blinked away the expression. "Nothing. It's just. . . ." He drew in a deep breath and then let it out. "I met Ke'ra—Linea—just after my wife was killed. Remembering that time is. . .hard."

Wife? Jovannah felt a tiny explosion of panic in her gut. Daniel was a widower? No wonder he had such strength about him. From the expression on his face, he'd clearly loved his wife. "Can you tell me about _her_?"

"I'd rather not." He met her eyes again, this time with a touch of bitterness in them.

"I understand." Jovannah smiled. "Is there anything else you'd like to talk about?"

"Oh, I don't know." He seemed to be cycling through a series of topics. "How about you tell me about this pageant that you went through to become the Malikah."

Surprised that he didn't ask for his freedom yet again, Jovannah took a moment to answer. "What would you like to know?"

"Anything." He shrugged. "If you're so determined that I stay here, don't you think I have a right to know?"

She had to agree that he made a valid point. But there were things involved in the testing of the new Malikah that no one on this world—save the next Malikah and the candidates—knew. And those few women who were privileged enough to understand them never spoke about it. The Malikah had made certain by issuing decrees that had become tradition.

Deciding that he'd trusted her enough, Jovannah began her tale with the day she was chosen in her province's pageant. Daniel listened intently, asking questions here and there. He clearly disapproved of some of the practices, but he didn't judge her as she thought he might. Granted, he didn't know everything. But he showed an interest in her life for the first time since his arrival.

Their conversation moved on to other topics as the afternoon progressed. Jovannah stayed in her place, happily ignoring the hard stone and the somewhat awkward position. Daniel wanted to talk today, and she found herself laughing with him over the antics of an adorable child she'd seen in the market a few weeks ago. When the sun began to set, he stood and then held out his hand to help her to her feet. Jovannah accepted the offer and, when he didn't pull away, tucked her arm into his elbow. She smiled to herself. He was far from convinced to stay with her, but she had made progress today. Soon, his wounds from his escape attempt would be healed, and she would step up her campaign to win his heart.

For now, however, she was content.

~TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** To those I'm unable to respond to, I appreciate the reviews! Now, everyone was asking about the rest of SG-1. . . .Enjoy! ~lg

~oOo~

The following morning, Daniel joined Jovannah for breakfast and then escaped to the garden. Yesterday's conversation with her had proven that he could be civil, and he resolved to maintain that facade of friendship they'd begun to build. As soon as he had a chance, however, he planned to escape and then bring the SGC back to this world in the interest of bringing her to justice. Her treatment of him would grant her some level of leniency, but he'd still been held against his will.

A quick glance at his watch—something he'd been wearing when Jovannah's servants removed his personal belongings—told him that he had two more days before he could expect rescue. Determined to make the best of things until then, he walked to the little niche where he and Jovannah had visited. The morning was still cool, the breezes a bit stronger, and the heavy scent of the flowers not quite so thick. Daniel figured some meditation couldn't hurt, especially since he'd been able to cope with his previous experiences on Hadante and Netu. Now, he just wondered if he'd remember anything that could help him get out of here.

A red cushion covered the stone patch where he'd sat the day before. Daniel looked around, not seeing anyone other than Donat and himself. The guard stood a respectful distance away, his eyes on anything but Daniel. Seating himself on the cushion, he smiled. It was much more comfortable than the bare stone but not so plush that he couldn't relax into the pose. Tucking his feet underneath him, he closed his eyes, let out a deep breath, and cleared his mind.

When he finally stirred over an hour later, Jovannah had not disturbed him. Daniel wasn't certain whether to be worried or thankful for that. He had genuinely enjoyed their conversation the day before, learning about Evonnia's history, something that fascinated him in spite of his current circumstances. And Jovannah knew how to appeal to him intellectually. She'd kept her stories focused on the world and former Malikahs, never once indicating whether she trusted him or not.

The next two days passed in a similar fashion. Daniel joined Jovannah for a congenial breakfast, moving on to an hour or so of meditation. More of his memories returned, but they related to his work at the SGC and not anything overly traumatic. In the afternoon, Jovannah asked that Daniel join her in one of the libraries or salons. He began learning to read the language on Evonnia, something that came naturally to him, and he often found himself chatting with Jovannah about this or that historical point. All the while, he watched for his opportunity to slip away and never found one. It was an exhausting way to live. By the time he retired on the sixth day, he was barely able to sleep. If everything went according to plan, he would head home the next day. As much as he appreciated Jovannah's "hospitality," he couldn't wait to see the concrete walls of the SGC, Frasier's medical checks, and his cluttered office. By the second day, he'd begun counting hours. Any moment now, he would be going home.

~oOo~

"Carter?"

Sam glanced up at Colonel O'Neill's voice, a bit perturbed that he'd interrupted but not all that surprised. The colonel had a way of showing up when she least expected it. She turned. "Yes, Sir?"

"Have you heard from Daniel?" O'Neill stepped into her lab, his face blank save for the slightly worried expression only his closest friends saw.

"No, he's still on Evonnia. He's not scheduled to return until. . . ." She glanced at her watch. ". . . .He's overdue."

"That's what I thought." O'Neill headed out of her lab, and Sam followed.

"Well, Sir, it's likely he got caught up in whatever he was doing and just lost track of time." She tried to explain why the newly-returned fourth person on their team was late. If she were honest, she was more worried than she cared to admit. Daniel's memories still hadn't fully returned, but he rarely missed a check-in unless something drastic had happened.

"Yeah, why don't I believe that?" O'Neill asked. Sam suppressed the urge to tell him he sounded like Daniel.

Truth be told, all of them were a little relieved Daniel was returning today. He'd been back in human form for a little more than a month when he'd left for Evonnia. While seeing him around the SGC was a little strange after his death and ascension, it comforted Sam. Everything was right again, as far as she was concerned. Jonas had been a wonderful addition to their team, but he wasn't Daniel. And she suspected they'd done Jonas a bit of a disservice by expecting him to _be_ Daniel. She was just happy to have the real Daniel back.

In the gate room, Sam saw Teal'c waiting with General Hammond as the scheduled check-in time approached. Jonas had helped negotiate the treaty with Evonnia, but it had taken a bit longer to send an archeological team back to the planet. At the time of the negotiations, Sam had heard Daniel in her head talking about "cross-pollenization of ancient cultures" and other archeology terms. She'd wavered between visiting the planet and avoiding it. While Daniel had been gone for eight months at the time, the grief still felt pretty close to the surface.

The gate began spinning, and Jack grinned sardonically. "Right on time."

"Indeed."

Sam just smiled. While Teal'c might have been stoic, she knew him well enough to know that he also looked forward to Daniel's return. After their friend had come back to them, they'd spent hours just talking with one another about events he'd missed, little things about their lives, and idiotic movies. Daniel still didn't have all of his memories in place, but he and Teal'c had grown closer. Sam knew the two men were unusual friends, especially given Teal'c's unique role in Daniel's past. They'd learned to move on from Sha're's capture and ultimate death, leaving behind a friendship that had been forged through it all.

Shaking her head, Sam turned her attention to the radio conversation General Hammond was having with Dr. Peter Gabi. The man sounded excited over some new discovery they'd made on the dig. _"But, General, I thought Dr. Jackson was going to brief you when he got there?"_

The question surprised everyone in the control room. Sam exchanged a worried glance with Jack as Hammond blinked. The general keyed his radio. "Dr. Gabi, we haven't heard from Dr. Jackson since the last scheduled check-in. He was supposed to return today."

Gabi hesitated. _"General, I don't know what to tell you, but Dr. Jackson returned to Earth a week ago."_

This time, the pause in the control room was longer. Sam lifted her chin ever so slightly. The only way Daniel didn't return to Earth when he said he would was if he'd been detained somehow.

General Hammond clearly refused to jump to conclusions. "Where could he have gone?"

"_I don't know, Sir."_ Gabi's voice hesitated slightly. _"He mentioned stopping in at the winter palace to speak with the Malikah for the evening meal. It was something of a diplomacy thing I think Mr. Quinn established while he was here."_

At Hammond's questioning look, Colonel O'Neill nodded. "Yeah, the Malikah insisted the 'dignitaries' of Earth be treated with the honor they deserved." He made air quotes around the word "dignitaries."

Sam stirred. "Sir, it's entirely possible that one or more of our enemies found out about Daniel's return and used the opportunity to take him. He's got enough suppressed knowledge to be very valuable to them. Not to mention what he knows from before he ascended."

Hammond nodded. "Gear up. I want to know what happened on that planet."

Colonel O'Neill nodded. "Yes, Sir."

Without a word, the three members of SG-1 filed from the control room and headed for the locker rooms. As Sam pulled on her off-world uniform, she worked to quell the sudden spike of fear that flared in her stomach. They'd just got Daniel back. He couldn't be gone again. Not like this.

Determined to wait until she had a more concrete reason to worry, she grabbed her weapon and walked to the gate room. By the time she arrived, Teal'c had already prepared for the mission. Jack wasn't far behind. The three of them waited while the gate dialed, and then they stepped through the event horizon to General Hammond's "Godspeed." She just hoped they wouldn't need more than that to bring their friend home.

~oOo~

Jovannah found Daniel in the library, idly flipping through a book. He seemed unaware of her presence, so she simply stared.

Today, he wore a light tan pair of pants and a cream-colored shirt. He hadn't shaved yet, and the scruff suited him. Jovannah tilted her head to the side as she watched him peruse the pages before him. She quite liked his relaxed pose and total focus on the book. Then, he checked his watch—something he'd insisted on wearing continually since she took his clothing—and she figured out the truth. He was simply waiting.

But for what? Jovannah knew that his people checked in every so often, but Daniel hadn't been due back on Earth until. . . .She drew in a sharp breath when she realized that his people would likely contact the dig site today.

That sharp breath pulled Daniel out of his musings. He turned. "Oh, sorry. Didn't see you there." His tone suggested he'd seen her but had ignored her.

Jovannah pasted a smile on her face as she continued to do some quick calculations in her mind. If his people figured out he was missing, then they'd send his team to track him down. No wonder Daniel had been so pleasant the last two days. He wasn't falling under her charms. He was biding his time until his supposed rescue.

Well, Jovannah had a plan for that, as well. She was determined that Daniel would _not_ return to Earth. But she also wanted to see him stay on Evonnia of his own free will. Rather than simply forcing him into a cell and brainwashing him—something she knew Damek would favor—she'd decided for what O'Neill called the "soft sell." But she was not foolish. She had eyes and ears in the dig site and someone watching the Stargate for his people. She would not watch him walk out on her.

"Daniel." She put a bit of a pout into her voice. "You've been cooped up in here for days."

He spared her another glance. "Yeah, well, this is what I do. I study, look at history, and learn about cultures. It's kind of my life's work."

Jovannah moved to his side and laced her arm through his. "But surely you can take a break from time to time?"

"I suppose." He closed the book, replaced it on the shelf, and chose another one, removing his arm from her grasp as he did so. "But not today."

"Yes, today." She tugged on his arm. "Come walk with me on the beach."

"I'd really rather not."

"Daniel." She waited while his eyes found hers, the tone of command in her voice softening. "Please. I would like to walk along the beach, and I know you would enjoy escaping this palace for a bit."

"Ah, yes, there's that word again." He gave her a frustrated glance.

"What word?"

"Escape."

"Perhaps we can plan some trips to the market in the future." Jovannah ignored the glance that told her he was becoming angry. "Anyway, Daniel, I have told you that you are home. I've proven there is no leaving this place for you. And I have provided everything you could want or need."

"Actually, you haven't."

She held up a hand to stop his argument. "Walk with me on the beach, Daniel. Please."

He continued to glare at her, clearly recognizing the order she'd just given him. Then, he sighed. "I really hope you don't intend on acting like this every time you don't get your way."

"You think me that shallow?"

"D'you really want me to answer that?" His dubious expression was almost comical.

Jovannah smiled again. "I want you. That is all."

"Oh, that's all." He closed the book and shoved it back into place on the shelf. "Why didn't you just say so?"

"I did. You were not listening."

"Yeah, I think I got caught up in the whole 'You can't leave' bit of what you told me." He folded his arms and glared at her.

She grabbed a hand and tugged him out of the room. To his credit, he followed at a much slower pace than what she wanted. So far, he'd seen very little of the palace, choosing to stay close to the living quarters. Jovannah had not complained, but she was growing tired of the constant battle. "Come, my love. We'll walk on the beach and then share the evening meal in the garden."

He jerked to a stop, yanking his hand from hers. "What did you just call me?"

She smirked. "It will soon be true." She tugged again and watched Daniel glance at Damek. The Chief Guardsman stood just inside the door, imposing and giving the impression that he'd enforce Jovannah's wishes no matter what they were. Still, Daniel looked rather uncomfortable with her term of endearment. Did he not understand what he meant to her?

After another moment, she reached for his hand again. He tried to avoid her, but she gave him a firm stare. She had often seen her will accomplished by simply giving men this stare. Daniel refused to back down, however, and narrowed his eyes. Jovannah smiled. "Daniel, you know it is futile to resist me."

"Oh, yes, you've made that quite obvious." He folded his arms. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are we going on a walk _now_, in the heat of the day?"

"What better time to walk along the beach, enjoying the sea breezes." Jovannah stepped close to him and stared up into his eyes. "Please, Daniel. Do not make me regret forcing you to do something as simple as walking with me."

He closed his eyes in frustration, and she smiled. Her words had done what she wanted. She had no doubt that he would one day challenge her in a greater way, but he had surrendered for the moment. Confident that she'd won this fight, Jovannah led the way from the library and down a grand staircase. The white walls were lit by skylights of cut glass that fractured the sunlight into rainbows. Daniel stared, never having walked this way before. Soon, the stairs led to a steep road that took them directly to the beach. Donat waited with a carriage, and Jovannah smiled as Daniel's Guardsman gave her a hand into the seat. Then, with the sea breezes lifting her hair from her shoulders and Daniel's unwilling presence beside her, she sat back to enjoy the warmth of the day and the promise of her future.

~oOo~

The winter palace was a grand affair that left Jack feeling small and insignificant. Not that he'd ever let anyone know that. He glared up at the large columns that supported a balcony above the carved double doors that led them inside. The entry was less of a foyer and more of a ballroom with black and white tiled floors and paneled walls that rose to soaring heights. An indoor balcony, reached by ornate staircases on either side of the room, hovered over them, various seating arrangements indicating that the Malikah often met here with visiting dignitaries. Elegant iron railing kept people safe, but Jack knew how easy it would be for a person to flip over the edge.

Footsteps echoed and drew his attention from his surroundings. A tall, bulky man walked purposefully toward them, his antique gold armor glinting in the sunlight from floor to ceiling windows. A red cape covered one shoulder in true Jaffa fashion, though he held it up on one arm rather than allowing it to drag the floor. As he reached them, he offered a small bow. "Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, Teal'c. Welcome to Evonnia's winter palace."

Jack caught Carter's quick grin. "Yeah, thanks." He met the man's eyes. "You are. . .?"

"I am Damek, Chief Guardsman and keeper of the winter palace." Damek's cold blue eyes bore into Jack's in spite of the genial smile on his face. "The Malikah was called to the summer palace by an unavoidable incident. She sends her regrets and asks me to act in her stead."

_Summer palace? Just how many palaces does this woman have?_ Jack didn't voice the questions, choosing to get right to the point. "Listen, we came because one of our people is missing. Dr. Jackson was supposed to return to Earth today, and he's overdue. We contacted our people on the dig site, and they said he chose to return to Earth a week ago."

Damek made a show of thinking for a few moments. "I have not seen Dr. Jackson since he first arrived on Evonnia. The Malikah asked that all dignitaries stop here on their way to and from the dig site, and I do not believe Dr. Jackson would have disregarded her request."

Jack exchanged glances with Carter and Teal'c. Both of them looked worried. Damek was right. Daniel wouldn't go around a simple request like that. But what had happened to him? "Damek, do you happen to know if anything. . .odd. . .has occurred recently?"

"Odd?"

"Yeah, visitors other than us through the 'gate? Goa'uld attacks? Strange beasts from the desert? Rocks falling out of the sky?" Jack's suggestions grew more colorful as he went.

Damek shrugged. "I do not. However, I can have my men keep an eye out. Perhaps Dr. Jackson is lost or has been taken by the desert tribes."

"Yeah." Jack bit back the sharp comment about how he'd not expected much help. "Well, thanks."

Damek held out a hand behind him. "Will you not stay for the evening meal? The Malikah should return by then, and she would be pleased for you to join her?"

"As great as that sounds," Jack said with a facetious expression, "we have one of our people missing. The Malikah should understand why we didn't stick around."

"Of course." Damek bowed slightly. "I wish you well on your search. Should you need assistance, please know that we are willing to help in any way we can." With that, he turned and strode away, tossing his cape behind him so it billowed as he walked.

Jack watched until he was out of sight and then turned to his team. "Why don't I like that guy?"

Teal'c raised an eyebrow. "He was clearly concealing something from us."

"Yeah, I got that." Jack motioned out the front door, waiting until they'd walked down the wide staircase that led to the street below. "Let's head out to the dig site. Hopefully Dr. Gab will have some more information."

Carter grinned. "It's Dr. _Gabi_, Sir."

"I knew that." Jack fell silent as they walked. He'd hoped that Daniel had gotten caught up in life here in the city, keeping them from the long trek to the dig site. Worry stirred in the pit of his stomach, flaring now that they'd arrived and had spoken with the locals. They'd just got Daniel back. Jack refused to have him disappear again.

~oOo~

Daniel walked next to Jovannah as they returned to the palace. He'd quite enjoyed the stroll along the beach, much to his own chagrin. Getting out of the palace had given him a new perspective on just how imposing of a place it really was. From the beach, it seemed to touch the sky with it's blue tiled roof. The white walls and pillars were bright in the sunlight, and the garden was barely visible. Daniel had spent a long time just staring at the place while Jovannah led him down the sand. Donat followed at a respectful distance, leaving the two of them to their conversation.

Finally, though, Jovannah had pulled Daniel's attention from the palace with her questions. She asked about his world, about whether he had such places on Earth. Daniel hated answering but knew it was his best bet at getting back to the palace in time to see his team. Surely Jack had already led SG-1 through the gate and would make contact soon. Daniel wanted to run up the street and back into the palace, hoping to catch his friends before he missed them. But that was not to be. They ran into some fishermen cleaning their nets on the beach, and Jovannah insisted on stopping to speak with them. She gave the appearance of a caring, kind leader, but Daniel suspected she had a harsh, unseen side to her. Otherwise, why would she insist he stay here, refusing to allow him to leave because she "loved" him?

Returning to the palace, however, proved more difficult than Daniel had expected. He and Jovannah had just reached the living quarters when Damek appeared. He gave Jovannah a quick nod, and Daniel frowned. That sort of nod indicated that a job had been completed. Excusing himself, he rushed up the stairs and to the library. The windows here looked out over the front of the palace and the balcony. Daniel pushed the sheer curtains to the side, staring in dismay as three figures clad in SGC uniforms disappeared around a curve. Sam's short blond hair stood out among the draped heads of Evonnia's women, and Teal'c made an imposing figure anywhere he went.

Anger boiled in his stomach, and he clenched his fist. He had been neatly manipulated into being absent when his team arrived. Daniel bit down on the frustrated shout that wanted to escape as he began slowly and methodically planning his next conversation with Jovannah. Malikah or not, she would be made to understand exactly what she'd done.

~TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** As always, a huge thanks to those of you who reviewed and/or alerted that I can't respond to. I hope you have a wonderful Easter weekend! ~lg

~oOo~

When Daniel headed for Jovannah's personal quarters, he was beyond angry. His jaw hurt from clenching it so tightly, and he wondered if he'd put fingernail-sized cuts in his palms. His friends had been there for him, and she had manipulated him into leaving the palace so they couldn't make contact. That meant she _knew _what she was doing was wrong and just did not care!

"Well, I don't care if she cares!" he muttered to himself. "She is going to learn the hard way that it's not that easy!" He continued to talk to himself as he slowly approached Jovannah's rooms. If this went badly, he'd be stuck in that fire and ice suite indefinitely. He rolled his eyes. He was so tired of the fire and ice, back and forth, hot and cold thing that Jovannah did that he wanted to just shout at her and find some way to force her to send him back home.

_Water._ Daniel stopped walking, a hand going to the wall to steady himself. Why would his memory pick _now_ to return? _He stood in an underwater lab, glaring angrily at an aquatic alien. "What fate Omoroca?" The demand echoed in his ears and frustrated him even more. He had absolutely no idea who or what Omoroca was even if this. . .thing said Omoroca was its mate. Daniel tried appealing to its compassion, telling it of Sha're and how she'd been taken, but it only wanted to know one thing. "What fate Omoroca?"_

Daniel blinked as he came out of the memory. His team had left him behind then, too. Granted, they'd had their memories altered to think he had died and there was nothing to take home. This time, they knew something had happened and were looking for him. Still, the emotions it stirred cut deeply. He had barely started remembering who these people were and what they meant to one another, and now he was separated from them.

The heat of his anger gone, Daniel finally reached Jovannah's personal quarters. Leaning against the paneled wall, he slowly slid into a seated position, pulling his knees up and burying his face in his arms. Oh, he was still angry. But it was different now. Over the last month since his return, his team had hovered. Daniel understood that they feared he might just up and disappear. But it had become stifling, hence why he'd joined this archaeological dig on another world. But they'd also helped him through that horrible, confusing time when he wasn't sure if he was Arrom or Daniel Jackson. They stood by him when he remembered something but couldn't remember _why_ he remembered it. They willingly filled him in on details he'd forgotten and, ultimately, held him together when the bad memories surfaced. Without them, he wasn't sure he'd have survived this entire process.

And that made what Jovannah had done even worse in Daniel's mind. He had come here intent on barging into her quarters and shouting at her in his rage. But the realization of what she'd done hit him, and he decided to wait and confront her when she finally appeared. As far as she was concerned, she likely felt she had managed to accomplish her goals. Daniel intended to show her just how badly she'd messed up.

~oOo~

After the walk on the beach, Jovannah retreated to her quarters to rest. She had matters of state to attend to the next day, and she needed to be completely focused. The desert tribes had become increasingly hostile toward her, and their trade relations had suffered. Jovannah intended to work to rebuild that bridge, to preserve the peace her predecessors had forged with the sometimes unruly people.

For now, however, she took the time to lie down for a few hours. She never slept, but she did allow herself to dream. Her lips curved upward as she thought about her walk with Daniel. He would make a wonderful Malik, and it had been evident in how he'd handled the fishermen. He had asked so many questions at one point that Jovannah had stopped his inquiries. The man had an insatiable mind, something she found utterly irresistible.

Realizing she wouldn't rest here, she rose and walked into her bathing chamber. A cool bath later, she pulled a blue silk gown over her head and smiled as it settled into place around her body. This gown was also sleeveless, but a high collar and deep V in the front separated it from others she owned. She knew Daniel probably wouldn't like it, but she didn't care. It was one of her favorites, and she intended to use how well it fit her body to her advantage. After all, he'd seemed to be realizing that his place was here, with her.

Finally prepared for the evening meal, Jovannah opened the door and strode out into the corridor. Damek was off taking care of her bidding, something he'd been doing most of the day, leaving her alone when she saw Daniel. He sat a few steps down the hall from her door, his back against the wall and his knees pulled up to his chest. His spectacles dangled from the fingers of his left hand while the heel of his right hand pressed into his forehead. He didn't stir when she approached, but his voice carried in the quiet hallway. "Why?"

Jovannah blinked and crouched next to him. "I beg your pardon?"

He looked up at her, then, a frightening expression on his face. She'd seen him angry before, but this was cold rage. His blue eyes were bloodshot as if he'd been crying, and his voice was too calm. "Why did you send my team away?"

She smiled at him. "Daniel, I did no such thing."

"Don't _lie_ to me!" His sudden shout startled her. She lost her balance and fell backwards rather ungracefully as he rose to his feet. He slipped his spectacles onto his face and simply glared. "You sent my team away—my people who came looking for me! I told you that you wouldn't get away with this. Do you have _any_ idea what you've done?"

"What _I've_ done?" Now, Jovannah felt her own anger match his. She recovered her poise and stood to face him. "What I have done, Daniel, is give you a new home. A new life. Something better than anything you could ever have had on Earth."

"You don't know that." His voice had calmed again. "You _can't_ know that."

"Yes, I can." She motioned around her at the palace as she spoke. "Here, you have servants. You have power. You have everything you could ever want or need. I have provided you with all of this. All I ask for in return is. . . ."

"Is for me to remain your prisoner for the rest of my life," Daniel interrupted. "Sorry. Not interested."

Jovannah narrowed her eyes, her patience failing her. "What more could you ask for than what I have given you?"

"You _don't_ want me to go there."

For the first time in a long time, Jovannah felt a shiver of fear make its way down her spine. Daniel was too calm, too quiet. Except for shouting at her for lying to him, he hadn't raised his voice. He now stood in front of her, drawn up to his full height while his eyes flashed behind his spectacles. Every word he said was perfectly pronounced, as if just speaking calmly was an act of will. In her experience, men who reached this point usually exploded a short time later.

That was enough for her to give a longsuffering sigh. Drawing on every ounce of training she'd received, she stepped toward him and put a hand on his arm. Ignoring how he tensed even more at her touch, she stared up into his eyes. "Daniel, my love, try to understand how I feel."

"Do _not_ call me that!" He backed away from her, jerking his arm from her grasp. "You are _not_ my wife, and the very thought that you would be. . . ." He laughed in derision. "You don't have a clue about me or what I've gone through or how I want to live _my life_!" His voice again rose to a shout.

"Then tell me!" Her patience gone, Jovannah yelled back at him.

"You want to know?" He whirled and faced her, his eyes wide in an angry, almost evil, expression. "Do you _really_ want to know what I've been through?"

"Yes!"

"My _wife_ was killed by the Goa'uld. We had one year together before she was taken." He continued speaking, moving on past that one point in time. "It took another two and a half years before she actually died, but that was when she was taken from me. I died, multiple times over only to be resurrected in a Goa'uld sarcophagus. I've risked my life and my sanity for the people of my world, fighting a fight I never thought we'd win just so that they could live in blissful ignorance. And I will continue to do so. Some of the things I've seen. . . ." He laughed again, that same note of derision in his voice. "You wouldn't understand."

As he spoke, something in Jovannah changed. She'd seen Daniel as a highly intelligent man who had no idea the power he truly had. But, now, she realized what he was. He was a soldier, a leader in a fight against the greatest threat this galaxy had ever faced. And he had an evil side, one that he kept under control but used to fuel his fight against the creatures that had taken so much from him. But he was wrong. "You might be surprised at how much I understand, Daniel."

"Will I?" He wrapped his arms around himself. "I told you I'd lost my memories of everything, didn't I? I'm barely remembering who I am, much less what I've gone through. I _know_ what happened to me because my team—who are like my _family—_have told me. But I don't remember it. And, when it does happen, it's usually not a pretty scene. Can you understand that? Can you _really_ know what I'm going through right now?"

Jovannah lifted her chin, struggling to hold back the angry words in her mind. Right now, Daniel didn't need anger or shouting. "I have a long memory, Daniel Jackson. One that won't allow me to forget the atrocities of the past. Perhaps we are not so different."

That sneer was back. "You have no idea _how_ different we really are." He turned as if to leave her alone and then stopped when a thought occurred to him. Facing her, he wore an expression that was somewhere between anger and feigned confusion. "Tell me something, Jovannah. How am I supposed to feel like I belong here—the way you want me to feel—when my personal belongings were taken from me, the clothes I have now don't fit, and I am not given the freedom that every other human being on your planet is given?"

Without another word, he left her in the dim corridor to think over what he'd said. Her appetite gone, Jovannah watched him disappear from sight before releasing the curses she'd held back. She knew he would recognize the language if he heard and, at this exact moment, didn't really care. She had made a mistake in dealing with Daniel. He was so much more than what she'd first imagined, and that created a stronger draw to him than what she'd felt before. It would take time for him to overcome his anger at her, but she lifted her chin. She could endure.

In the meantime, his parting words made sense to her. She whirled and headed the opposite direction, her mind occupied with plans for the coming days. If Daniel wanted to feel like he was truly accepted, she would find a way to do so. The first step in that was to allow him to leave the palace. She just hoped she didn't regret it.

~oOo~

Damek followed SG-1 at a discreet distance as they left the city and turned toward the dig site. He knew the big man, Teal'c, had picked up on his presence. But the other two seemed somewhat oblivious. It was fine with Damek that the Jaffa knew he was being followed. Damek had no intention of doing anything to them beyond ensuring they did not return.

As the trio disappeared on the horizon, Damek walked back to the palace. He had discouraged them for now, but men and women like SG-1 did not give up on their people so easily. Damek wished he could actually take his anger out on Daniel Jackson, but the Malikah would literally kill him for it. Instead, he devised a plan to keep SG-1 from returning. As long as they knew their team member was alive, they would not leave Evonnia alone. If Daniel Jackson were to die, however. . . .

Content with his plan, Damek returned to the palace and found the Malikah in her study. She had plans spread out in front of her for the next week, and he listened as she gave him instructions. Then, when she dismissed him, he went about his business with his mind occupied by what it would take for him to make Earth believe Daniel Jackson had died.

~oOo~

_The scent of cooking meat hung in the air. Daniel walked wearily from the pyramid toward the settlement nearby. To others, the place looked tattered, sub-standard. But, to Daniel, it was home. He smiled as he wound his way through the tents where children laughed, women chattered, and men dropped their heavy burdens for the night. Many greeted him, most of the children running forward to get a hug or a pat on the head._

_Daniel readjusted his glasses and sighed. He needed a new prescription, but that wouldn't happen. The headaches had started a few weeks ago, and it was the same every time his prescription expired. Thankfully, they weren't too severe. He could handle them for a while longer. Besides, Jack had promised to make contact soon._

_His tent came into sight, and his pace quickened. He'd spent hours at the cartouche, translating and learning more about ancient Egypt than he'd ever imagined. His mentality on life had changed in the last year, personally and physically. While his robes hid most of the evidence, his body had hardened through physical labor._

_He lifted the flap to his tent and smiled. Sha're knelt over a fire, her hair held back from her face by a thin strand of leather. Daniel smiled as she rose and moved to him. She greeted him with a kiss. "Welcome home, Husband."_

_Daniel slipped his arms around her waist. "Thank you." He bent to kiss her again. "Smells good."_

_She also smiled. "I figured you would be hungry." She took his hand and pulled him toward the fire. Within just a few moments, she had him seated and enjoying a bowl of her stew. Daniel had eaten this particular meal many times before, but he didn't complain. He was alive, married to the most amazing woman in the galaxy, and could not be happier._

Daniel blinked at the ceiling as the dream faded. He wasn't on Earth, and the ceiling was not his tent on Abydos. It was the overly-ornate ceiling of his rooms in the winter palace of Evonnia. Grinding his teeth together, he sat up and rubbed his eyes. He'd had the same dream before, one that never failed to leave him in a pensive mood. The first time he'd had the dream was right after his return to Earth. Through it, he remembered Sha're's name.

In addition to the wonderful feeling the dream stirred, he also felt the bitter disappointment at remembering Sha're's death. At that moment, sitting in Teal'c's room, he'd wondered if he even wanted to recall his former life. He'd lost his wife, a woman he'd loved more than anything, and the other things he remembered were just as painful. But he'd found the strength to continue and would do so now.

Awake for the rest of the day, Daniel stood and walked into the bathroom. It was the only place he could escape the fire and ice theme of his rooms, and he wondered exactly what Jovannah would say if he suddenly started redecorating. She did say this was his home, and he found the blue walls and orange furniture jarring and anything but restful. Splashing some cold water on his face helped dispel the headache. Scraping a hand over the beard that had grown in the last couple of days, he sighed. His razor had finally given up the ghost, not that he minded. If Jovannah wanted him clean-shaven, then she'd have to give him a razor. That could be used as a weapon when he eventually made his escape.

He had just entered the sitting room when the door opened. Donat slipped inside. "Dr. Jackson. Are you unwell?"

Daniel turned from where he'd been about to light a brazier. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just. . .can't sleep."

Donat closed the door behind him. "Is there anything I can get for you?"

"Nope." With his wits returning, Daniel was able to think a lot clearer. He wasn't certain he should tell Donat anything. While the guardsman was friendly, he still served Jovannah. Daniel refused to give her more leverage over him. "I'm good."

"Very well." Donat reached for the door as if to leave and then hesitated. "Dr. Jackson, if I may be so bold, I would ask a favor."

That surprised Daniel. "Okay. What?"

"Do not make assumptions based on how things appear." With another nod of respect, Donat left him alone.

"Right." Daniel stared at the closed door for a moment before returning to what he'd begun. Once all the lights were lit, he reached for his journal. He'd been working to preserve the pages for important information, but he needed to write some things down. Writing calmed him, kept him from bottling up everything and just self-destructing. He clearly remembered spending hours on Abydos, writing things about the cartouche and his life, hours after Apophis's attack that took Sha're from him, hours following Sha're's death, hours when his hand cramped and he still pressed on in an attempt to purge the anger or pain. Tonight, he wrote about his dream, about Sha're and who she had been. He stayed in place for hours, refusing to rise even when his body ached from holding the same position. His realization about his team, about what SG-1 meant to him, flowed onto the page after he finished describing the perfect memory of Sha're. The anger at Jovannah had faded, leaving behind a sort of despair. Without SG-1, he was lost. That was why he'd decided to return to Earth early. It was just his dumb luck that Jovannah took a liking to him. Without SG-1 around, Daniel was worried that he'd lose what little hold he had on his memories.

Thinking that made him snort. Of course he wouldn't lose what he'd remembered. His team just made the transition from having been dead to being alive that much easier. He'd pinned all his hopes on getting rescued that day, and a scheming, manipulative woman had taken it away. Well, he could be scheming and manipulative himself. He simply needed to plan better, to be better prepared for her tactics. Writing all of this down helped Daniel see how much patience this would take. Escaping from Jovannah, a woman accustomed to having anything she wanted through whatever means necessary, wasn't something a person could do in a single night. He hated the growing belief that he'd need to play along with her.

Shuddering at that thought, Daniel dropped his pen and wandered out onto the balcony. The pre-dawn hours, when the sky was barely starting to lighten, often cleared his head. He couldn't know how he knew that, he just _knew_. Taking a deep breath of the crisp, clean air, he made a decision. He would do whatever it took to get back to Earth. If that meant giving the impression he was surrendering to Jovannah's charms, he would do so. First, though, he would wait to see just what his little explosion the day before had accomplished.

Decision made, Daniel walked back into his sitting room and dropped onto the couch. He was tired, more from his own thoughts than from anything else. He'd give just about anything to return to Abydos, to that idyllic moment with Sha're. Thinking of that time, he smiled. Even now, he missed her. Rather than thinking about her death—something he had barely remembered while on the archaeological site—he chose to dwell on the time they'd had together. Just before the sun rose, his eyes slipped closed, and he slept for the remainder of the morning.

~oOo~

General George Hammond was accustomed to bad news coming from the other side of the Gate. He had watched too many people bring injured or dead friends through, had seen the shell-shocked expressions on the faces of refugees, and had felt the bitter grief of the loss of friends. In recent days, he'd worked to not hover over Dr. Jackson following the man's miraculous return from the dead. Hammond remembered how angry Daniel had been when he returned from Kelowna that first time, how he'd headed straight for the infirmary and refused to allow anyone to touch him, how painful it had been to let the man who made the Stargate work go on to whatever reward he faced as an Ascended being. But, right now, he could have done without the reminder.

SG-1 had just returned, and Hammond stared at the expressions on their faces. Colonel O'Neill looked so angry that George almost ordered the security teams away from him. Teal'c wore an impassive expression, and Major Carter did nothing to hide her emotions. That, alone, spoke volumes.

Falling back on protocol, Hammond kept his voice even. "SG-1, report."

"He's not there, Sir." O'Neill stopped in front of his commanding officer. "According to Dr. Gabi, Daniel came back to Earth a week ago. They weren't expecting another check-in until today, hence why they didn't call. They just assumed he had arrived safely."

"What did the Malikah have to say?" Hammond had made certain he understood the Evonnian government before he ever allowed Dr. Jackson to return. He'd met Jovannah once and found her an interesting mix between too young and having seen too much.

"No Malikah, Sir," O'Neill replied, his irritation coming out in his tone. "Just her Captain who told us she'd gone to the summer palace to deal with matters of state. According to him, Daniel never arrived at the winter palace."

Hammond nodded. "Understood." He motioned to the door. "Get yourselves checked out and cleaned up. We'll debrief and go over our plan of action in one hour."

The team filed out of the gate room, and Hammond stared after them. Their anger and emotional response was justified. Daniel Jackson was more than a friend to them. He was a brother, a man who held that group together. To have him go missing so soon after his return stung everyone. Hammond sighed as he glanced at the Stargate. Whoever had taken Dr. Jackson had a surprise in store if they thought they'd get away with it. Just the subdued anger in Teal'c's eyes was enough to make Hammond cringe when he thought of what the Jaffa would do to those who had captured Dr. Jackson.

"Heaven help them." With that muttered phrase, Hammond walked out of the gate room and to his office. Apparently, he had a kidnapping investigation to begin.

~TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Sam cursed and slammed her hand against the metal workbench in her lab. She'd been at this computer for hours, running data and trying to figure the likeliest gate address for Daniel's kidnappers.

The post-mission briefing had been tough. Of course, Sam hadn't shown any of her emotion, staying professional while General Hammond asked question after question. But it was difficult not to show how badly Daniel's disappearance shook her. And, if she was reading Teal'c and Colonel O'Neill correctly, it had shaken them as well.

"Carter." The colonel's voice startled her, and Sam straightened. Something hot and wet slid down her face, and she quickly wiped away the tears. When had she started crying?

"Sir." Relatively certain she only looked like she'd been crying, not like she was _actively_ crying, she turned.

Jack and Teal'c stood in the doorway, though it was Jack who spoke. "Let's get outta here. Go get some dinner."

"I really can't, Sir." Sam motioned to the computer. "I'm trying to. . . ."

"Ah!" Jack held up a finger. He pointed down the hallway, in the general direction of the elevator leading out of the base. "Dinner. O'Malley's. Now."

For a moment, Sam glared. How could he be so blasé with all of this? Then, common sense took over. Of course Daniel's disappearance hurt Jack as well, but Jack was trained to think about his people. He was a commander, and he would do what it took to see his people in top condition. That day, she'd walked a fair distance through a desert, learned that her newly-descended friend had disappeared, and had spent enough time at this computer that her neck hurt. And she had only eaten an MRE hours ago. Now that she thought about it, her hands were shaking, and she did have a headache.

Nodding, Sam sighed. "Give me a couple minutes, Sir. I'll be there."

"Good." Jack slapped Teal'c on the shoulder. "T?"

Teal'c eyed his friend. "I will join you shortly, O'Neill."

The two men obviously shared some sort of nonverbal communication because Jack nodded. "Ten minutes. If she takes any longer than that. . . ." He left the rest of that statement unsaid.

For the next several moments, Sam stared at Teal'c. The Jaffa stepped into the room, closing the lab door behind him. To anyone else, he looked intimidating. To Sam, he was a welcome friend. "Major Carter, are you unwell?"

"I'm fine, Teal'c." She smiled. "I was just wrapped up in working and forgot to eat."

He raised an eyebrow, almost asking how she could forget something as vital as eating. Still, when he spoke, it wasn't on the topic of food. "You are concerned for Daniel Jackson."

"Yeah." Sam dropped back onto her stool. "We just got him back and now he's missing again."

"I admit that I, too, am feeling somewhat distraught at Daniel Jackson's disappearance."

Sam almost rolled her eyes. _Somewhat distraught?_ "It's just. . . ." She sighed, trying to put her complicated emotions into words without completely losing it. "When he ascended, I lost the closest thing to a brother I've had. I mean, I have a brother, but he and I aren't close. Daniel was the one I could go to, the one I knew was good for a hug when I was stressed out."

"O'Neill once called the two of you 'the Wonder Twins.'"

"Yeah." Sam smiled in embarrassment at that one. "And, when he ascended, I sort of thought that he was gone for good." She shrugged, her emotions sobering again. "We never had a memorial for him, and I understand why. But it was hard to move on and let him go. Then, I find out that you and Colonel O'Neill have seen him, and that stung. Now, he's back. And missing. And I'm having a hard time. . . ." She drew in a ragged breath and closed her eyes to get a handle on her emotions.

Teal'c didn't answer this time. A large hand touched her shoulder, and he pulled her into another hug. For such a large man, Teal'c could be infinitely gentle when the need arose. For a moment, Sam allowed herself to accept the comfort he offered. When she started drifting, however, she pulled away. Giving him another embarrassed grin, she checked her watch. "We really should go. We're supposed to meet Colonel O'Neill in four minutes, and I still need to change."

Teal'c returned her smile with a reserved one of his own. "You will find Daniel Jackson, Major Carter. I am certain of that."

The quiet confidence in Teal'c's voice bolstered Sam's emotions, and she shut down her computer. As she quickly changed into civilian clothing and joined Jack and Teal'c at the elevator, she sighed. She just wished she was as confident in her emotions as these two guys.

~oOo~

Throughout the evening meal, Teal'c watched his friends closely. He knew that Major Carter struggled to accept Daniel Jackson's disappearance. In truth, so did he. But Teal'c was a patient man. He knew the value of taking advantage of weaknesses that were revealed only when one waited. But he, too, could not stop the sliver of panic in his mind. His friend had jeopardized his existence as an ascended being to stop Anubis.

Major Carter was exhausted. O'Neill had come to Teal'c with his observations a little over an hour ago, convincing the Jaffa that all of them needed to leave the base for the evening meal. Major Carter had been a bit harder to convince, but her short conversation with Teal'c showed why she could not simply press on if this turned out badly.

Pushing that thought away, Teal'c turned his attention to O'Neill. Major Carter was drooping into her meal, and Teal'c knew that they would soon depart from O'Malley's. O'Neill, however, watched Major Carter closely. The man had suffered much in his lifetime, from the death of his son to the many trials that SG-1 encountered. Losing Daniel Jackson had cut each of them deeply, but O'Neill had buried much of his grief. It showed now in the dark shadows hiding in his eyes and the tension in his body.

Just as Teal'c had suspected, O'Neill called an end to the evening when Major Carter began pushing her food around on her plate rather than eating it. She had managed to consume half of her meal, and O'Neill asked for a box so she could take the rest. The ride back to the SGC was made in silence, and Teal'c refused to break it. Finally, with Major Carter heading to her on-base quarters for several hours of rest, O'Neill turned toward the men's locker room.

"O'Neill." Teal'c's sharp question startled the colonel.

"Geez, Teal'c!" O'Neill placed a hand over his heart. "Warn a guy next time!"

"I did not mean to startle you, O'Neill." Teal'c raised an eyebrow. "I merely wished to ask how you are coping with Daniel Jackson's disappearance."

"How do you think I'm coping, Teal'c?" O'Neill asked angrily. The man drew in a deep breath and let it out when Teal'c merely stared at him. "Sorry. I'm not coping."

Sensing that O'Neill needed a chance to vent, as Daniel Jackson called it, Teal'c remained silent.

"We just got him back," O'Neill admitted quietly. "He _died_ but, somehow, he came back. He still doesn't have all his memories, and now he's missing. You tell me how that's a good thing."

"Daniel Jackson will be fine, O'Neill." Teal'c hated the angry glance that O'Neill sent his way but ignored it. "Who he is has not changed. He will survive."

"Thanks, T," O'Neill said facetiously. "This was really enlightening." He walked down the hallway and around a corner.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow at O'Neill's abrupt departure. The reaction told the Jaffa a lot more about O'Neill's state of mind than anything. Turning toward his quarters, he stifled a deep sigh. He was also concerned about Daniel Jackson. When they had left the winter palace, Teal'c had picked up on their tail. However, he had refrained from saying anything because they left their tracker at the city gate. Perhaps he should have.

~oOo~

Daniel woke irritable and with a slight headache. He rolled his eyes for a moment, trying to stop the stinging sensation that would get annoying as the day wore on. Figuring that he wouldn't get any more sleep, he pushed back the blankets and sat up. The sun hadn't yet risen, but the sky showed the tell-tale pink glow of dawn. Stifling a yawn, Daniel pushed to his feet and padded barefoot onto the balcony.

He'd had The Dream again. Normally, he didn't put too much stock into dreams. But this one detailed his greatest nightmare. Even now, the images were so clear in his mind that he almost felt as if he'd relived it.

_Sha're stood over him, clad in the overdone gown of a Goa'uld, her headpiece portraying her as Apophis's queen. The orange glow of her ribbon device clouded his vision, but he still clearly saw how her eyes glowed. Amaunet had once again asserted control over Sha're._

_And then she was falling. Daniel also fell to the side as his wife's body crashed to the ground. The sickening odor of burning flesh filled the tent as Teal'c lowered his staff weapon. The grief that welled up as Sha're whispered her final words overwhelmed him, and Daniel ignored the other three members of his team as they appeared in the door. Instead, he gently touched his wife's face and sadly said goodbye._

Tears stung his eyes as Daniel braced his elbows on the railing and looked over the Gorane Sea. He'd joined SG-1 to find and free Sha're. Instead, he'd watched her die at the hands of a man he called friend. While he said he forgave Teal'c immediately, it took some time before that forgiveness to take effect. Daniel thought he'd handled the emotions of that day, but they now roared into the present with a ferocity that shook him.

Sha're's death was one of the first things he remembered after his return from Vis Uban. He had known she was dead after Teal'c gave him a sad look, but the circumstances of her death—Teal'c's involvement, the Goa'uld she'd carried, and how that creature tried to kill him—didn't return until just before he came to Evonnia. His team had been hovering anyway, and they knew immediately what he'd remembered when he'd asked to speak to Teal'c. It had taken him a couple of days to recover from the blow, but he'd coped admirably. Coming to Evonnia helped a lot because he was able to think while he worked. And he'd realized that Teal'c had had no other recourse.

"Dr. Jackson?" Donat's voice interrupted his thoughts. "The Malikah asks if you will be joining her for the morning meal."

Daniel blinked when he realized that several hours had passed while he'd been wrapped in his thoughts. He turned his head so that Donat couldn't see the expression on his face. "Not this morning, Donat. I'm not feeling well."

"Are you ill?"

"No." Daniel debated how much to tell the man. "I didn't sleep well last night and have a bit of a headache."

"I will tell the Malikah." Donat hesitated. "I should warn you, Dr. Jackson, that she intended to travel to the market this afternoon."

Daniel blinked. Was she planning to take him? He nodded. "Okay. Thanks."

Donat left him alone, and Daniel turned back to the view before him. He was tired, more tired than he'd been in a long time. The weight of his memories surprised him, and he momentarily considered going back to bed. Instead, he stayed on the balcony and listened as Jovannah's servants delivered his morning meal and straightened his room. When they were gone, he went inside and ate a few bites. None of the food sat well on his stomach, so he gave up the pretense and stretched out on his bed. With his eyes closed, he counted the minutes until he mercifully fell asleep.

~oOo~

Jack stood in front of the Stargate as it began dialing. Normally, he asked inane questions, made sure Carter was okay, and bugged Daniel or Teal'c, whoever was closest. Today, he checked and re-checked his weapons. The Tok'ra had come through for them. An operative had sent word about an important prisoner being kept at one of Anubis's bases. While the remote chance existed that it was a random Goa'uld, SG-1 believed it to be Daniel. The focus on Carter's face reflected his own, and he led his team through the gate with one intention in mind: bring Daniel Jackson home.

On the other side of the gate, Jack signaled to SG-10 to fan out and secure the gate. There were no Jaffa around, and that made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. A Goa'uld base with no Jaffa? It just didn't make sense. Teal'c obviously sensed the same caution because he frowned and then raised an eyebrow.

A Goa'uld ship rose in the distance, and Jack set out for it. He'd brought two teams with him: SG-3 and SG-10. Colonel Reynolds fell into line, covering their six as they moved along the path. The feeling that this mission was too easy stopped niggling in Jack's mind and started shouting at him. He kept his eyes peeled for any sign of an ambush. None was forthcoming, however, so he kept walking.

If anyone had a motive for capturing Daniel, it was Anubis. Jack shook his head as he thought over the last several months. Daniel had tried to stop Anubis from destroying Abydos and had been kicked back to human form for it. But Anubis had pressed on. The destruction of his planet-killing ship over Kelowna had slowed him down a bit, but it hadn't stopped him.

The sound of a staff weapon discharging snapped Jack out of his thoughts and sent him diving for the cover of the tree line. But he couldn't escape. The shots came from both sides of the path and crisscrossed the pathway. "Fall back!" Jack yelled.

Reynolds began to retreat, firing into the trees as SG-1 also fell back to their position. The sound of P90 fire echoed through the air, temporarily drowning out everything save Jack's narrowed focus. He would survive. Daniel needed him to survive.

Carter shouted, a strangled cry that followed her as she crumbled to the ground. Teal'c whirled at the same time that Jack did, and Jack's heart flip-flopped. Carter lay stretched out on the ground, trying to move as her vest smoked. While lined with Kevlar, their TAC vests did little to stop staff weapons. Carter had been doing experiments for years but had yet to find anything effective. Now, she choked and winced, clearly working to keep from crying out.

"Teal'c! Cover me!" Jack dropped to Carter's side, grabbing her shoulder and gently rolling her toward him. She'd caught the blast in her ribs, and she now whimpered as Jack moved her. "Carter, stay still."

"Get back. . .to the gate. . .Sir!" she whispered.

"Not a chance, Carter!" Jack's emotions over Daniel and then Carter's suggestion made his voice a bit rougher than normal. "Stay with me! We're gonna get you home."

She blinked, slow movements of her eyelids telling Jack just how close to unconsciousness she was. "Sir. . . ."

"Hang on, Carter!"

"Sorry. . .Sir."

Jack cursed as her eyes closed.

~oOo~

Jovannah watched Daniel closely as they strolled the marketplace. He felt her eyes follow every step he took and tried to keep his own frustrations from his face. He'd slept soundly for several hours and had awakened feeling like he needed more sleep. But, for now, he walked through the afternoon heat as he browsed stall to stall.

Evonnia's marketplace reminded him of something he'd find in Morocco. The vendors sat under hastily-constructed shades and grinned widely every time he approached. He made certain to keep his expression blank and only fingered a few things here and there.

Jovannah sidled up to his side. "You have not chosen anything."

"Oh, is that what we're doing?" He met her eyes with an even stare of his own.

She sighed sharply. "Daniel, you told me the other day that you are. . .uneasy about what I have provided. I thought you would relish the opportunity to purchase your own things."

Daniel held her gaze. So, she had been listening to at least part of his tirade. "What I'd like is to have my personal belongings returned to me."

"That is not possible." Jovannah tugged him away from a vendor selling spices. "Come. There is some excellent footwear over here that may fit you."

For several moments, Daniel allowed her to distract him. He tried on two pairs of shoes, both which fit perfectly. Jovannah decidedly informed the merchant that Daniel would wear one pair for the rest of the day and have the second one sent up to the palace. She flitted on to a stall filled with fabrics, and Daniel decided he had had enough of shopping.

Honestly, he'd had enough of this planet. His circumstances left him cranky, and the dreams from the last two nights hadn't helped. Now, he scratched his jaw as he looked around. The beard itched, but it was also a slight bit of rebellion against Jovannah.

Now, however, no one watched him. He stepped back slightly, locating Donat, Damek, and the other guardsmen before slipping behind the shoe stall. As soon as a street opened up, he ducked down it and zigzagged through town. He knew the general direction of the city gate and figured that, if he could make it outside, he'd have a fairly good chance of getting to the Stargate. Granted, he didn't have a radio or GDO or anything, so getting through the gate to Earth was out of the question. But he could head to the Tok'ra or the Alpha site or any number of other places that would contact Earth for him.

A shout rose behind him, and Daniel took off at a dead run. He'd moved through the streets quickly, staying in the shadows and trying not to draw much attention to himself. But he hadn't moved quickly enough. One of Damek's men had located him and gave chase. Daniel forced himself to breathe as his feet pounded on the cobblestone road. These shoes weren't made for running, and he ignored the numerous tiny stones that bruised his feet. If he could just make the gate, he'd be free.

He wasn't expecting the arm that shot out and clotheslined him. Daniel flew backwards, his forward momentum working against him. His back slammed into the cobblestones, and his breath left him in a rush. He stared up at Damek as the guardsman grinned.

"Thought you could escape?" Damek sneered.

"Of course." Daniel slowly sat up and stood. So far, it was only Damek. He normally didn't stand a chance against a man that large, but perhaps he could take the guard by surprise. He swung quickly, connecting with Damek's jaw in a knuckle-popping punch. While the guardsman shook off the blow, Daniel darted away and down an alley.

Unfortunately, it was a dead end. Daniel could hear Jack muttering about cliches in his mind as Damek laughed from behind him. He turned around, knowing there was no escape today.

He was unprepared for the quick punch to his gut, followed by an upper cut to his jaw that left him seeing stars as Damek proceeded to pound him into unconsciousness.

~TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** As always, thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. A quick note: writing for this story concluded today. There are fifteen chapters, total. :) Enjoy! ~lg

~oOo~

Jovannah stood in a corner of Daniel's room and watched as Damek deposited the unconscious man on the bed. Her eyes flashed with anger, something she was unable to avoid as she considered his actions. He had, once again, tried to escape.

Damek straightened and left the room without a backward glance. Jovannah ignored him. Damek was loyal, a man from a good family on Evonnia who would be more than honored to become Malik but who also possessed a cruel streak. She had no doubt that she could mold Damek into the Malik she wanted. So why was she so fixated on Daniel? Beyond the obvious physical attraction, there was something else about him that drew her. He possessed a wisdom that showed when he spoke, something that Damek could not hope to attain. Jovannah had hoped that she would win Daniel's heart by now. No other man had resisted her charms for more than a week. Daniel had been in the palace for almost two weeks, and he had yet to fully surrender.

He began to stir, and Jovannah remained in place. She made an impressive figure, she knew, with her blue gown that barely stirred in the breeze from the Gorane Sea. She wanted Daniel to see her disapproval as soon as he opened his eyes.

She was not prepared for how he awoke. He groaned deeply, a sign that he'd been injured in his bid for freedom. Then, in a movement that was quick and desperate, he rolled onto his side and promptly vomited onto the carpet. Jovannah's stomach turned slightly but she remained impassive. Daniel fell back onto the pillows of his bed, cursing about a concussion.

Concern for his welfare overrode Jovannah's anger. She rounded the bed, avoiding the mess while signaling for Donat to summon a maid to clean it. Settling on the edge of the bed, Jovannah ran her hand gently over Daniel's brow.

He frowned and pulled away, another groan of pain escaping as he swallowed convulsively. "Don't." The whispered warning told her that he would not welcome gentleness. A smile tipped up the corners of her lips. Perhaps kindness should be her weapon in this case. The vindictive thought faded quickly, though the anger remained. Ignoring his fussing, she lifted his shirt to examine the bruising on his torso. The bruises from his previous escape attempt had barely faded, but these new ones were different. They were deliberate.

"You should not have run."

Daniel lifted a hand and covered his eyes. "What did you expect me to do?"

"Purchase clothing that is suited to you and enjoy your chance to explore the city."

He would have nodded, but he settled for blinking at her. His eyes squeezed shut quickly, though. "No offense, but I'm not feeling very well right now."

"Would you like me to call for a physician?"

"I'd like to see _my_ doctor."

"That is not possible."

"Yeah, you keep telling me that." He dropped his hand, keeping his body quite still. "I don't think Damek did any permanent damage, just some bruising and a concussion. If you don't mind, I'll stay right here for now." In other words, he wanted her to leave him alone.

Jovannah rose gracefully. "I will return for the evening meal. We will dine here, so that you may recover." She strode from the room, waiting until she'd gained her own quarters to vent her anger and frustration.

When she had decided to take him to the market, she had sincerely believed he would not try something so foolish as to escape. She'd placed guards everywhere, and one of them had spotted Daniel rushing through the streets. She had not, however, expected Damek's cruelty. Figuring she should deal with that new problem, Jovannah left her quarters and found her Chief Guardsman speaking with several of his minions in the dining hall.

Waiting until he'd sent the men on their way, Jovannah glared. "What were you thinking?" Her voice echoed through the room, bouncing from the high ceilings in a menacing and quite satisfying way.

Damek's eyes widened. "Forgive me, Malikah. But you ordered me to prevent Daniel Jackson from leaving the palace by whatever means necessary."

"And that included beating him severely?" She waited for Damek to meet her eyes. "I would tread carefully if I were you, _Guardsman_," she said, emphasizing the lower rank. "Should another incident like this happen, you may find yourself in a cell below this palace."

Damek blinked and dropped his gaze to the tiled floor. "Forgive me, Malikah," he said again, this time with a tinge of worry in his tone. "Dr. Jackson is a formidable warrior in spite of what others believe of him, and I only did what I felt was necessary."

"I examined those wounds, Damek. Those are not the wounds of a man who fought back."

Damek said nothing.

Jovannah lifted her chin. "If you value your position in my court, Damek, you will ensure that _nothing_ like this happens again. Daniel Jackson is to become the Malik. How will you feel when, after he is crowned, he decides to take issue with your shameful actions? It is already within his rights to demand recompense for what you have done."

Damek's face changed and hardened. A sneer turned his lips upward, but Jovannah ignored it. She knew how Damek's mind worked. He was cruel, but he kept it hidden well. He knew that Daniel could demand him beaten for what he had done, but Jovannah doubted Daniel would take that step. It was Daniel's compassion, among other things, that cemented her choice as the right one.

Still, Damek knew something that Jovannah did not. She stepped forward. "What have you done?" she asked softly, her voice no longer carrying as it had moments ago.

Damek raised his head and stared into her eyes. "I have made certain that, when his people return, they will not look for him here again."

"The only way that will happen is if. . . ." Jovannah stared at her Chief Guardsman, seeing the satisfied way he nodded. "Thank you, Damek. Heed my warning, however. Daniel is not to be harmed."

Damek bowed one more time, and Jovannah left him alone. She wandered past Daniel's quarters, seeing Donat outside and learning that her future husband now slept off his injuries. She was worried that he would suffer unreasonably and spent the next few moments ordering Navenka, her maid, to prepare their evening meal. When Daniel awoke, Jovannah intended to reassure him that he was still welcome and that he would eventually have the chance to regain her trust.

~oOo~

The gateroom was a place of chaos. Hammond watched from the control room as SG-10, SG-3, and SG-1 hurried back through the gate. SG-10 looked relatively unscathed, but SG-3 showed signs of having been in a firefight. SG-1, however, was shattered.

Teal'c carried Major Carter through the gate, his face impassive save for the anger that made his jaw twitch. Jack followed behind him, the panic on his face a very telling sign. Carter was loaded onto a stretcher, where Dr. Frasier took over her care and began barking orders. A quick glance at Teal'c and Jack had her ordering them to the infirmary, as well. Rather than harassing them right at this moment, Hammond sought out Colonel Reynolds while SG-1 followed their downed teammate.

"Colonel Reynolds, report!"

"It was an ambush, Sir." Reynolds let out a deep breath. He was covered in dirt, bits of tree branches, and other signs of a firefight but appeared otherwise uninjured. "We were caught in the crossfire between two Jaffa battalions. Major Carter went down pretty quick, and Colonel O'Neill stabilized her while we covered them."

"Any other injuries I should know about?"

"No, Sir." Reynolds glared. "Permission to speak freely, Sir?"

"Granted."

"This wasn't just an ambush. These Jaffa knew we would be there, and knew our tactics. We almost didn't make it out alive. That tells me, Sir, that we have a problem. The _Tok'ra_ gave us this lead. If we can't trust them. . . ."

Hammond nodded and motioned over his shoulder. "Go get yourself checked out. I'll be down to talk to Colonel O'Neill shortly."

As SG-3 filed out of the room, Hammond sighed. If the Tok'ra had been fed misinformation, then they had a serious problem. To date, Hammond knew only one member of the Tok'ra he trusted completely. Walking into the control room, he nodded to Walter Harriman. "Dial the Tok'ra base, Sergeant. I need to talk to Jacob."

~oOo~

Carter was going to be fine. Jack stood next to her bed, feeling every bruise and cut he'd gained over the course of this mission. She was still unconscious, her face as pale as the sheets. But Frasier assured him that her wound would heal. It would take time unless one of the Tok'ra decided to help her, and Jack couldn't figure out which option he preferred. The Tok'ra could use that hand device, heal her, and get them back out there and looking for Daniel within a day. Of course, that supposed that the Tok'ra hadn't betrayed them.

Running a hand down his face, Jack glanced to where Teal'c hovered in the shadows. The Jaffa appeared impassive, but Jack knew better. He nodded once, knowing he needed to leave the infirmary and debrief General Hammond on what had happened. Teal'c gave him a nod in reply, the unspoken conversation between the two men something the infirmary was accustomed to seeing. Jack left a moment later, finding Hammond and telling him everything that happened.

Carter remained unconscious for the remainder of the day. Jack split his time between his office actually writing his report and hovering over yet another teammate. First, Daniel went missing. Now, Carter had been injured. She started stirring late that night, in obvious pain but grateful to be alive. Teal'c and Jack sat with her, feeding her ice chips and telling her that they would continue the hunt for Daniel as she recovered. She wasn't happy about being pulled off the case, but Jack refused to allow her to even work until Frasier said it was okay. She unhappily settled into her pillows and drifted to sleep.

It took two days for Jacob Carter to arrive. In that time, Jack and Teal'c had accompanied SG-3 on two more missions, checking out what few leads they had. The Tok'ra had not given them any more information, and Jack suspected they'd need to return to Evonnia before too much longer. That planet seemed to be the epicenter of all of this.

Jack's anger at the Tok'ra stirred when he saw Jacob come through the wormhole. He trusted the man, but he didn't like what the man's snakey relatives had done to his teammate. He stomped into the gateroom and opened his mouth to fuss at Jacob when the older man beat him to the punch.

"How is she?"

Jack snapped his mouth closed at that question. Of course Jacob would be concerned about his daughter. "She'll be fine. She took a staff blast to the ribs, and Frasier had to do some minor surgery to repair some of the damage. But she's recovering well and fussing at Janet for not letting her work."

Jacob grinned in an "I knew it" manner as he headed for the infirmary. Hammond was on hand to greet him, but none of the really important stuff would be discussed until after Jacob had seen Carter.

In the infirmary, Jack watched as Jacob and Carter talked about her wound. Jacob offered to use the healing device on her, something Carter said she'd think about, and in general reassured himself that his daughter would be okay. Jack knew what getting that call must have done to Jacob. He'd never been in the position to get a call like that about Charlie, but he would never be able to forget the panic he'd felt when that gunshot rang out.

Shaking the memories away, Jack waved to Carter as he left the infirmary with Hammond and Jacob. Out in the hallway, the trio of men stopped walking as soon as they were out of earshot. Jacob met Jack's eyes. "You have to believe me when I say I had no knowledge of your trip to P4X-987. If I had, I would have warned you against it. That place is one of Anubis's strongholds."

"Yeah, we figured that out," Jack said facetiously. "So, why would one of your operatives send us there?"

"Like you were told, we had intelligence that Anubis had captured an important enemy." Jacob's voice was patient. "I've already verified this, and I know now that it was a rival Goa'uld, one that we believe was an adversary of Anubis before he was exiled by the System Lords."

"So, it wasn't Daniel?"

"No, though I wouldn't be surprised if Anubis is behind this." Jacob shrugged. "Since Daniel did challenge him at Abydos, then it stands to reason that Anubis would want his revenge. Not to mention the knowledge that Daniel might still possess from the time he was ascended."

"Yeah, we figured as much." Jack shook his head. "Look, as much as we appreciate the Tok'ra's help on this, I have this sneaking suspicion our path is going to lead right back to Evonnia."

Jacob's head came up sharply. "Did you say 'Evonnia?'"

"Yes."

Hammond finally spoke. "Jacob, do you know something of Evonnia?"

Rather than answering, Jacob bowed his head. Jack recognized the action immediately and was not surprised when Selmak answered. "No, but _I_ know of Evonnia. And I have not heard that name in several hundred years."

~oOo~

By that evening, Daniel was able to sit up and tolerate low light and low sounds. He'd spent most of the day curled into a ball on the bed, protecting his bruised torso as well as trying to stop the pounding in his skull. He'd had concussions before, so he knew how to handle the pain. When Donat softly broke the news that Jovannah intended to dine with him that night, Daniel had simply waved a hand to indicate that he understood.

Now, however, he wondered if he should have begged for a reprieve. Jovannah's servants had arrived, softly delivering several different types of soup that both enticed Daniel's appetite and made his stomach turn at the same time. He didn't know if he'd be able to hold anything down, and he sure didn't have the strength to go running to the bathroom should he be unable to eat more than a few bites. This concussion was a doozy, something he hadn't experienced yet since returning to human form.

Jovannah slipped into the room, followed by Donat. Tonight, she wore a simple gown that didn't reflect the light from the few braziers that Daniel had lit. He was grateful for that, and for how she spoke softly. Donat took up a position next to the door, his gaze watchful and respectful.

Dinner progressed about how Daniel suspected it would. Jovannah spoke with him, keeping her voice down but also making certain she was heard. Daniel's monosyllabic answers went ignored for a time, though he wondered just how long he'd be able to retain this level of animosity. Right now, he just wanted to curl up somewhere and sleep off the pain.

Then, Jovannah offered him a cup of wine. She smiled sweetly, saying it would help with the nausea. Eager to have at least one of his major complaints handled, Daniel lifted the cup to his lips. A shift in Donat's position drew his attention, and he frowned at the guard's quick shake of the head. Donat had a warning written across his face, so Daniel only pretended to drink, licking the overly-sweet wine from his lips and hoping such a small amount wouldn't affect him. He picked up his spoon and carefully ate the broth of what must pass for chicken soup on this world.

By the time the evening meal ended, Daniel did feel better. The nausea was still present, but the broth and a piece of bread seemed to calm it a bit. His head still pounded, his ribs ached, and he could feel the bruises and cuts more now than he had earlier. A long, hot bath would help, but he wasn't certain he had the energy he needed. Sitting upright had felt good at first. Now, he simply wanted to ignore the world.

Jovannah left him alone after running her hand through his hair and apologizing for Damek's actions. Daniel watched her go. He remembered the trip to the market, trying to escape, and being clotheslined by Damek. After that, everything was a blur. He still wasn't certain of anything he'd said to Jovannah after he'd awakened. That, alone, concerned him. He hoped she hadn't taken advantage of his muddled thinking by getting him to agree to something he would most assuredly regret.

Donat slipped back into the room, reminding Daniel of a question that flitted in the back of his mind. The Guardsman quietly approached the couch where Daniel sat. "Do you require anything, Dr. Jackson?" he asked in a whisper.

"Yeah." Daniel motioned to a chair. He quite liked Donat, though whether or not he could trust the man was still not clear. "Why'd you warn me against the wine?"

Donat sighed. "Because the Malikah laced it with oldjin juice."

"Oldjin juice?"

"Yes." Donat met his eyes. "When dried, the oldjin fruit is tasty and often given to children for sweet treats. However, the juice causes waking dreams, disorientation, and. . . ."

"It's a hallucinogen."

"I am not certain what that means."

"Hallucinogen. It's. . .uh. . .it's a drug or substance that causes changes in how a person perceives and feels about his world." Daniel waved a hand. "These waking dreams, as you call them, are what my people call hallucinations."

"Then, yes, the oldjin juice is a. . .hallucinogen." Donat shifted in his chair. "It is believed that low doses of oldjin juice can also help with pain and illness."

"Thanks for warning me," Daniel said softly. While he wanted to be free from the agony he was going through right now, he also refused to submit himself to another substance that might or might not prove addictive.

Donat met his eyes. "All is not as it seems, Dr. Jackson. You are not without allies in this situation."

"Really?" Daniel had closed his eyes, but he now opened one of them to eye Donat. "Sorry if this sounds angry or offensive, but it doesn't seem that way to me."

Donat smiled and pushed to his feet. "Is there anything else I can do for you before you retire?"

Daniel sighed. He hated asking for help from any of these people, but he desperately wanted to wash away the sweat and residual aches of the day. That meant a bath, something that would help the deeper pain of the bruises as well. "Yeah. I need to. . . ." He motioned to the bathroom and tried to find the words to explain.

Donat understood. He put a hand on Daniel's shoulder. "Stay here, Dr. Jackson. I will find someone to help you, someone I trust. Anything you say to him will go no further."

Daniel watched Donat leave the room, wondering at that last statement. He was grateful that Donat worried that his confused ramblings might be used to harm him, but he could not understand why Donat chose _now_ to be open about it. Figuring it didn't matter at the moment, he waited patiently until a young man, no older than twenty-five, slipped into the room. He introduced himself as Tomo, a good friend of Donat's, and drew a warm bath for Daniel. Feeling more self-conscious than he normally did when trapped in the infirmary, Daniel allowed Tomo to help him into the bathroom. He slid into the water and sighed deeply.

This day would go down in his personal history as one of the more frustrating moments of his life. At least, of his life he could remember. As he lay there in the water, letting it soothe some of the aches from his body, he made up his mind that he would escape. And, when he did, he would make certain that Jovannah never did this to another man ever again.

~TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** I apologize for how late this chapter is. Today has been one of those days where RL had back-to-back events for me. Plus, with the writing of this story finished and my next one started, I was a bit overloaded. There shouldn't be any more delays in posting on this one, however. One thing about this chapter: there is quite a surprise at the end, and it gets a bit gross. I've tried to keep it from being too graphic, but be warned anyway. As always, enjoy! ~lg

~oOo~

The SGC briefing room was silent as Jack, Teal'c, Reynolds, and Hammond waited for Selmak to begin his story. Hammond was impatient, though he tried not to show it. He had one member of his staff missing and another in the infirmary. Selmak's little revelation in the corridor hadn't gone over well with Jack, who cursed mostly under his breath about the Tok'ra and their infuriating secrets. Selmak hadn't taken exception, understanding that the colonel was distraught over the injury of Major Carter and the disappearance of Dr. Jackson.

Now, however, Selmak eyed each person there. He and Jacob shared a brief conversation as Jacob made a wry remark about them wanting to hit him but being okay when they got over it. Selmak quite liked Jacob and his friends, and he often found himself frustrated with his fellow Tok'ra. Now was not the time for such thoughts, however, and he put them from his mind.

"It was nearly five hundred years ago when I first heard of Evonnia," he began, resisting the urge to smile with amusement at the reaction of these humans. Even though Selmak did not agree with the Tok'ra's opinion of the Tau'ri, he still found it hilarious to see their reactions to his true age. "At the time, I was working within Lord Yu's domain as a spy. Many of the actions of my fellow Tok'ra were not told to me until after I returned. However, this one bit of information came to me. At that time, many minor Goa'uld ruled over worlds, much like they do now. The abduction of humans from Earth had stopped long before that, but the Tok'ra kept their fingers on the pulse of the galaxy. We felt that the Goa'uld were too powerful to be openly challenged and we had long taken our fight against them underground."

"Yeah, that's great," Jack said, waving a hand. "How does this apply to Evonnia?"

Selmak resisted allowing Jacob to take control long enough to make a smart remark. Instead, he smiled the same little smile Jacob had when he was irritated. "I received word about two minor Goa'uld warring on a single planet. It seems that they had each set up their own empire and had lived together in tentative peace for centuries. There were raids, but neither of the Goa'uld were powerful enough to fully eradicate the other. About five hundred years ago, that changed. The Goa'uld who controlled the southern half of the planet had allied himself with Ba'al, giving him sufficient power. The Tok'ra sent an operative to work inside Ba'al's fleet. We wanted to see things resolved peacefully as many of our number valued the history contained on Evonnia. I believe this is why Dr. Jackson had gone to Evonnia in the first place?"

Hammond nodded. "Yes. He was quite fascinated with the. . .What did he call it?"

Jack scowled. "Cross-pollenized something-or-other."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow. "The cross-pollenization of ancient civilizations."

Jack pointed at the Jaffa. "That's the one."

Selmak did allow a smile to escape at the team interactions. "While I did not receive a full report, I later learned that the Tok'ra sent was able to resolve the conflict, evicting both Goa'uld from the world. Unfortunately, she lost her life in the process."

Jack perked up. "She?"

"Yes, the Tok'ra was a female."

"Well that would explain a lot." Jack turned to Hammond. "Sir, wait until you see this palace."

Hammond ignored his second-in-command and met Selmak's eyes. "You've heard nothing of Evonnia since then?"

"No."

"And this Tok'ra operative never returned?"

"No. We believed her lost, a casualty of the battle." He glanced at Jack, knowing what the colonel's next question would be. "We sent operatives to Evonnia, searching for her, but we never found her."

Hammond nodded. "Colonel O'Neill, Colonel Reynolds, your teams have been on stand-down since the ambush. Other than Major Carter's injuries, how are you feeling about a trip back to Evonnia?"

"Great, Sir," Jack answered for both of them. Reynolds gave an affirming nod.

Hammond met Selmak's eyes. "I believe I should meet this ruler and see if we can come to some sort of agreement."

Selmak allowed control to pass over to Jacob, who had a valid question. He listened as his host asked, "What about Sam?"

Hammond sighed. "She's recovering, but I doubt Dr. Frasier will release her for offworld activity unless Major Carter allows you to use the healing device on her."

Jacob nodded, and Selmak listened quietly as plans were made. Colonel Reynolds's team would accompany SG-1 and Selmak to Evonnia, forming a guard at the gate. Jack told them everything he could remember about the winter palace, something that Selmak suspected was a hold-over from when the Goa'uld were in power on Evonnia. By the time he headed to the infirmary with the healing device in hand, he looked forward to breaking the news that they might have a lead on Dr. Jackson's location.

~oOo~

By the next morning, the headache from Daniel's concussion had lowered to a tolerable level. The sunlight still bothered him, but the infuriating nausea and dizziness had subsided. He ate a decent breakfast of what passed for eggs, toast, and juice, enjoying the isolation of his rooms. The bright color scheme bugged him a bit, and he entertained more than the passing fantasy of ripping the curtains out of their holders and redecorating. After all, Jovannah wanted him to feel at home, right?

Pushing aside that bit of rebellion, he took the time to truly consider what Donat had told him the night before. Jovannah had knowingly tried to drug him. He'd resisted drinking the wine that she'd given him, but he'd received a few drops of it when he pretended to drink. It had dulled his pain considerably and left him feeling woozy by the time Tomo helped him into bed. He'd looked at the other man's presence much like he viewed Frasier's nurses when he was in the infirmary. It helped with the embarrassment but did nothing for the anger that welled up inside.

He needed to confront her. Daniel wandered onto his balcony late that afternoon, thankful that the sunlight no longer agitated him. His head ached a bit, but he seemed to be healing rather quickly. He knew enough to know that another blow to the head would not be advisable for the near future, but he could enjoy feeling better. Jovannah had sent word that day that she was again detained by matters of state and would join him for a walk in the gardens following the evening meal. Daniel fully intended to confront her at that time.

Like the day, the evening meal passed in quiet solitude. Donat appeared for a time, sharing a quiet conversation that amounted to Daniel learning little beyond a bit of Evonnia's history. He appreciated Donat, however. The guardsman was respectful and informative without giving too much away. Daniel could understand. The man had a precarious position in the palace. He answered to Damek, who Daniel knew to be cruel and vindictive. As the day had passed, he'd managed to remember bits and pieces of what happened in the marketplace. One of them had been Damek's delighted grin as the Chief Guardsman pounded him to a pulp.

The sun had barely set when Daniel made his way to the garden. He was tempted to find his meditation spot and see about bringing some peace to his mind. While he never truly reached a meditative state, he found the act of sitting quietly with the breeze swirling around him calming. It allowed him to rationally think through his struggles and memories. But it was not time for that.

He found Jovannah standing at the look-out, as he'd come to think of it. The brilliant pink of the sunset that gave way to deep purple and blue of twilight highlighted her golden hair. She wore a white gown that swirled in the sea breezes, and her hair lifted to reveal bare shoulders. The gown was strapless, one that Daniel recognized as being a deliberate choice on her part. She was likely trying to distract him, and it wouldn't work.

As if sensing him, she turned and smiled. "Daniel." Her voice turned his name into an endearment, something that he'd noticed and had ignored. Many women had spoken his name like that, but the only one to consistently slip beneath his radar had been Sha're.

Shaking away her memory, Daniel stopped next to Jovannah and stared at the horizon. "I know what you did."

She blinked. "What I did?"

"Yep." Daniel put his hands on his hips. "You drugged the wine last night."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jovannah smile. She glanced up at him. "Did it work?"

"No." He turned to face her, surprised at how calm he was. "What did you think you were going to do, Jovannah? Drug me so that I'd comply with your wishes?"

"Of course not!" She glared at him. "When we are united as one, it will because you are willing."

"Not going to happen."

"I can be persuasive." She lifted a hand and ran it down his face, her thumb rubbing the thin beard that had begun to grow. "You have no idea of what I can offer you."

"Oh, I think I do." He stepped back, pulling away from her touch. "I can't trust you, Jovannah. There were enough drugs in the wine last night to leave me woozy and keep me asleep all night long. And I only got a couple of drops. Do you have any idea how dangerous that was?"

"Oldjin fruit is perfectly harmless."

"To your people, maybe." He allowed his expression to harden. "Jovannah, I'm not from _here_. My physiology is different from Evonnian physiology. How do you know my people don't have some sort of weakness that would make the oldjin juice toxic?" Her eyes widened, and he decided to drive the point home. "Because of your actions, I could have_ died_!"

"It is impossible!" Her voice had an edge of panic to it. "Daniel, the oldjin fruit has never been deadly to anyone."

"Anyone from _your_ world." When she didn't answer, he frowned. "How do you expect me to trust you when you would resort to something like that?"

"I did it for your good, Daniel!"

"_Nothing_ you've done here has been for my good!" His anger getting the better of him, he paced a few steps away. "You've taken me prisoner and refuse to allow me to leave."

"It is because I love you."

Daniel suddenly calmed, his face taking on a dangerous expression. "If you loved me, you'd let me go."

The words hung between them. Daniel watched the emotions flittering across her face, knowing that he'd hit the nail on the head. But she was not one to surrender so easily. Before long, a sultry smile crossed her face, and she sauntered forward.

"Oh, Daniel, you are mistaken." She lifted a hand and placed it on his cheek. "If I let you go home, then I would never see you again. Can you not understand why I cannot lose you?"

"No, I really can't." He met her eyes. "Jovannah, you have to understand something. I _have_ lost women I love. I lost my _wife_, a woman I pledged to spend the rest of my life with. After that, I lost another woman I loved to the Goa'uld. She is still somewhere out there. If you keep me trapped here, I can't find and release her."

"If I allow you to leave. . . ." Jovannah shuddered as tears came to her eyes.

At that moment, Daniel realized that Jovannah truly believed she loved him. He stiffened as she stared into his eyes, searching for something he'd never return. But panic that the thought of allowing him to leave stirred reflected easily on her face, as did her anguish. She truly did desire the best for him, but she could not see that what was best for him wasn't what was here on Evonnia. And, because of her emotions, she would not let him go.

She shook her head. "I cannot," she whispered.

"Jovannah. . . ." He stopped speaking when she stepped forward. She began pulling his head down to kiss her, and Daniel stiffened again. This time, his hand came up to grip her arm and stop her actions. But an idea occurred to him at that moment. He had suspected that he would need to play along with her, make her believe he was falling under her spell. It might be his only chance of escaping this place. He hated the thought of deceiving any woman that way, even one who was as twisted as Jovannah. But it wouldn't be the first time he'd gone against his natural reservations in order to accomplish something that would otherwise have been unattainable. His mind pulled up the time that he and SG-1 had disobeyed a direct order to stop Apophis's attack on Earth, the time he had tried out those armbands by Anise, and several other moments. Each time, he'd gone against his better judgment, though once had been beyond his control. Surely, this one time, he could do so in order to escape.

Giving in to that idea, Daniel loosened his grip on Jovannah's hand and, without her urging, leaned in to kiss her.

~oOo~

Sam followed General Hammond, Colonel O'Neill, and her father through the gate. Her side was a touch sore, a residual ache that the healing device never fully took away, but she felt just fine. The heat of Evonnia's desert smacked her in the face, and she smiled when Jacob gave her a concerned glance. She couldn't understand why she'd hesitated when he first asked if he should use the healing device and chalked the weird reaction up to the drugs that Janet had given her.

Now, however, she stood beside Teal'c as Colonel Reynolds gave orders for his team to fan out. Colonel O'Neill was talking to the general and her father, pointing the direction to the winter palace. They could bypass the city altogether, going a slightly shorter route to the dig site. But that wasn't the plan. Hammond fully intended to meet with the Malikah and demand that some action be taken to find Daniel.

The group fell into step, keeping their eyes open for any sign of danger. Sam knew that the Evonnians were friendly and that none of them would harm her team. But General Hammond's presence, as well as that of her father, meant all of them were on high alert.

Halfway to the city, Teal'c stopped and straightened. Colonel O'Neill caught the action and frowned. "What is it, T?"

Teal'c pointed, and Sam turned in that direction. She blinked. Birds circled above a specific area, reminding her of the carrion birds on Earth. Sam looked at her father and Hammond for confirmation, and Hammond nodded. They would check out this spot as it was on their way to the city. As they walked, Sam convinced herself that it was likely a desert animal that had died. It happened on Earth all the time, and she was not unaccustomed to seeing vultures hovering over various roadkill. As a result, she was unprepared for the sight that met her eyes.

A human body lay in the sun, much of its flesh picked away by animals and the birds. Sam swallowed suddenly. "Oh, God!"

Her father's head dipped, indicating that Selmak had taken control. Teal'c looked impassive as always, and both Hammond and O'Neill seemed okay. Figuring her nausea was the result of her recent injury, Sam swallowed again and moved forward.

Then, Jack cursed. Teal'c's face crumbled, and Selmak knelt next to the human remains. He bowed his head again, this time in remorse. Sam drew closer, wrinkling her nose at the awful smell of decomposition as she tried to figure out why her team had reacted so strongly. As she did so, she saw it: the name sewn to the breast of the desert camo. _Jackson_.

"Oh, God! Daniel!" Sam wasn't able to stop the convulsions in her stomach, and she stumbled a few feet away to very ungracefully lose her lunch. She'd lost friends before. Heck, she'd lost _Daniel_ before. But this was different!

The birds came in for another run, and Jack chased them away with a shout. He was angry, and Sam didn't blame him. The grief that slammed into her was staggering. Even Teal'c and Selmak weren't immune. Tears filled Sam's eyes, and she let them run down her face. _No! This isn't happening! We can't lose him again!_ But the evidence was there in front of her.

"I don't believe it." The quiet statement from Colonel O'Neill broke the stunned, grief-stricken silence. He looked around. "Where's his journal? His glasses? Why only his duffel and his body? There should be more around here. His glasses wouldn't disappear."

On some level, Sam understood what he was saying, but the shock of what might have happened overwhelmed that. "Sir. . . ."

"Carter!" Jack snapped at her. He met her eyes. "I understand. Trust me, I do. But this doesn't prove Daniel's dead. Until I have irrefutable proof in the form of Frasier confirming it via DNA, you won't get me to believe for a _single_ second that this is Daniel. For all we know, this body was put here to throw us off the scent."

Sam nodded, still not certain of her ability to speak. Daniel couldn't be dead. He just couldn't!

Selmak returned control to Jacob, and he moved to her side. "Come on, Sammy. Let's head back to the gate with General Hammond and call for a medical team. They'll take this poor soul home and determine if it really is Daniel." His hand on her shoulder tightened slightly.

Nodding one more time, Sam gulped in fresh air as they moved away from the mess. Jack and Teal'c stood guard over the body, driving away any other scavengers. At the gate, General Hammond went through while she and Jacob waited for the medical team. Sam's hands tightened on her weapon as a sudden surge of rage filled her. Whether or not it was Daniel, the person who did this would pay. If it was Daniel, she would find a way to make them suffer for killing her closest friend. If it wasn't Daniel, then she would make certain that the person responsible felt the pain she now felt. Even though she knew it wasn't what she should feel, she couldn't stop the strength of her emotions. They'd just got Daniel back, and they would _not_ lose him again. Not without recompense.

~TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** As always, thanks for all of your reviews. I am so very glad you're enjoying the story. Lots of angst in this chapter. Enjoy! ~lg

~oOo~

_Daniel stood on the peltak of Anubis's mothership. Below him, a planet turned in space: Abydos. He'd lived amongst the Abydonians for a year of his life, making friendships that he kept until his "death." He'd watched over them, just as he'd watched over the rest of SG-1, since his ascension. But today was different. Today, he'd made a deal with Anubis to save the planet._

_Abydos was more to Daniel than simply another planet orbiting yet another star. It was Sha're's home, a place where he'd sworn to bring her once he'd rescued her from the Goa'uld. When that proved impossible, he returned to Abydos to lay her to rest and mourn her passing, deciding that he wanted to retire there and be buried next to her when the time came. Instead, he'd ascended and laid aside that hope._

_Now, however, Abydos was in danger. Daniel looked down at the desert planet, desperate to do something—anything—to see it continue._

"_Now, I will destroy Abydos." Anubis's announcement rang through the bridge of his ship._

_Daniel whirled in panic. He'd been on Abydos's surface, realizing that Oma had ascended the entire population. In an instant, he transported himself to Anubis's ship and made himself visible. "Stop!"_

_Anubis's First Prime fired a staff blast that went right through Daniel. He continued walking so that he stood face-to-face with the half-ascended Goa'uld. Anubis stood. "Stop me if you can."_

_Daniel lifted his chin, held out his hands palm up, and summoned all the power he possessed as an ascended being. Light began to glow, ironically paralleling this fight between him and Anubis. He continued to build that power, the light in his palms growing._

"_Slay me now!" Anubis ordered. "Do it now, or I will destroy Abydos."_

_Daniel knew Anubis was taunting him with Abydos. But he couldn't risk his final link with Sha're being destroyed. He struck out, throwing every bit of the power that he'd gathered at Anubis. Anubis held up a hand as if to stop him, but something else happened. Daniel felt the drawing, as if Oma had grabbed him by the shirt collar and yanked him backwards. He fought her, trying in vain to overcome something so much more powerful than he was. "No! Don't do this!"_

_His plea went unanswered as, a mere second later, another ascended being joined the fight and yanked him away._

_From his place where he'd knelt, Anubis's First Prime gaped. "You are indeed all-powerful, my lord." _

"_What you just saw was not my doing," Anubis explained as he returned to his throne. "However, this is." With that, his hand came down on the weapon's trigger, and Abydos ceased to exist._

"NOOOOO!" The shout woke Daniel as the memory of Abydos's destruction abruptly melted into the reality of his rooms on Evonnia. He sat in his bed, having come upright at the force of the memory. Sweat poured from his body, and his sheets were tangled. He blinked a couple of times as the emotion of the memory washed over him. Pulling his knees up, he propped his arms on them and wept. "No."

~oOo~

Donat had just arrived at Dr. Jackson's door, his normal duty time lengthened by his inability to sleep. He had much to consider when it came to Dr. Jackson, the least of which was whether to help the man or not. He settled into his normal pose when a shout abruptly echoed from the rooms within. Alarmed, Donat pushed the door open and rushed into the bed chamber.

Dr. Jackson sat in the center of his bed, wearing the tunic-like night clothes he preferred. His face was buried in his arms, and the sound of weeping could be heard.

Uncertain whether he should interrupt or not, Donat hesitated. "Dr. Jackson?"

The man looked up suddenly, his face red and tears streaming down his cheeks. "Donat?" He looked utterly bereft and lost. An instant later, the expression faded. "I'm. . .I'm fine. Just another nightmare."

Donat nodded and, understanding that Dr. Jackson would want some time to compose himself, retreated to the sitting room. Others had likely heard the man's shout, however, so he refused to leave until he knew what had happened. He listened to Dr. Jackson move about and wondered what, if anything, he could do to offer comfort. Whatever had disturbed the other man was obviously a grief beyond understanding.

When Dr. Jackson did appear, he'd dressed in brown pants and had yet to comb his hair or put on his spectacles. He looked exhausted although he'd just risen for the day. "Sorry about that," he said roughly.

Donat nodded. "It is no trouble." He hesitated. "If you would like to. . .I mean, if you need. . . ."

Dr. Jackson smiled. "I appreciate the thought, Donat." He heaved a great sigh. "I told you I'd ascended, right?"

"Yes."

"Then you know that, occasionally, I'll remember something?"

"Yes."

"That's what happened tonight." Dr. Jackson ran a hand over his face, scratching at the beard that had begun to grow. "My wife was from a world called Abydos. Even though I wasn't able to save her from the Goa'uld, I planned to return there, to one day be buried next to her." He stopped speaking long enough to swallow. "Well, a Goa'uld named Anubis learned that a very powerful piece of technology was hidden there—or so I'm told. What I remembered was Anubis. . . ." His voice trailed off for a moment, and then he cleared his throat. "He destroyed Abydos. I tried to stop him. I tried. . .and failed."

The absolute grief on his face tore at Donat. The guardsman watched as Dr. Jackson blinked to clear his eyes of the tears that had gathered. Then, he straightened. "If you don't mind, I'd rather be alone."

Donat stood. "If you need anything, Dr. Jackson, I will be at the door."

The other man nodded and was silent until Donat closed the door.

For the next three hours, Donat listened intently for any sign that Dr. Jackson needed anything. None came. He heard rustling inside, as if someone was moving furniture around and taking down curtains. A tiny smile came to Donat's face. He had never cared for the garish theme of the rooms and looked forward to Jovannah's reaction when she found that Dr. Jackson had changed things.

He sobered a moment later. He had many decisions to make, including what to do about Dr. Jackson. What the Malikah had done to him was wrong, and Donat knew that he should help the other man to escape. But so much more depended on Donat being able to keep his true identity and purpose a secret. _There might be a way._ The whisper from his conscience forced him to consider all the options facing him. Was there a way to help Dr. Jackson and advance his goal as well?

What about Dr. Jackson's sanity? This incident proved that the man had some terrible things buried in his mind. One of his strongest arguments against Jovannah was that he had barely begun to remember. Did Donat have the right to keep him from the people who could help him the most?

Sighing deeply, Donat kept watch as the sun rose. He'd known that, sooner or later, he'd have to make a choice. This morning, that choice had been made.

~oOo~

After Donat left, Daniel sat in place for all of thirty seconds. The rage from his memory burned hotly as he started to pace. Why would Oma, of all people, prevent him from stopping Anubis? Yes, it violated the rules of the Ascended. Yes, it crossed that fine line more than a little. But it was also not just something that Daniel wanted. He'd tried to save the people of an entire planet.

And had failed, thanks to Oma and one other. The anger welled up, and he grabbed one of the orange-red curtains around his bed and yanked at it. The ornately stitched loops that held it in place tore, and the tearing felt good. Too upset to do much more than react, Daniel tugged again, pulling it down around his feet. Moving swiftly to the other side of the bed, he jerked that curtain off of its anchors and then moved on to the windows. Each tug of fabric felt like a release, so he didn't stop there. He grabbed furniture and began dragging it into the sitting room. He would get rid of this fire and ice theme once and for all!

For the next hour, Daniel worked in a frenzy, ridding the bedroom of anything remotely orange-red. All the curtains were dumped on the floor next to the door, the furniture stacked on the other side. By the time he was done, only the bed and armoire remained in the bedroom. He moved on to the sitting room, realizing that he could do nothing more until someone carted the stuff away.

A sudden rush of exhaustion overwhelmed him, and he dropped into a chair. He would regret what he'd done, he knew. But it had felt _good_ to be so destructive. At least for a moment. Back on Earth, he probably would have picked a fight with a Marine or Teal'c. Here, he didn't have that option. Now, though, the emotional impact of his memory hit him again. Tears once again filled his eyes.

_Why?_ Though he asked the question silently, he knew it was directed to someone other than himself. _Why did you stop me?_

There was no answer.

Angry that he didn't receive one, Daniel laid his head back on the chair and promptly fell asleep.

~oOo~

"I'm sorry, Sir, but the best I can do is seventy-two hours." Dr. Janet Frasier stared at Jack O'Neill, hating the news she had to give him. "While we have access to advanced technology, we still have to wait for DNA profiling. I _can_, however, begin the autopsy and try to find another way to identify the body. But, that will take time."

Behind the desk, General Hammond nodded. "Get to it, Doctor."

"Yes, Sir." She left the room, hearing Hammond tell Jack to sit down.

As she gained the infirmary, Janet sighed. She was dealing with the emotional impact of having that body brought back through the Stargate every bit as much as SG-1 was. Seeing them come through, looking completely shattered, was something she'd never forget. The news that this poor, mutilated man might be Daniel was almost too much for Janet to bear. She'd withdrawn for a few moments to gain her composure and pull together her best people.

Now, all that was left was for the heartbreaking work of the autopsy to begin. She walked into the morgue to find Teal'c standing next to the stretcher holding the body bag. "Teal'c, I'm going to need you to leave."

"I will not." The Jaffa stared at the wall. "If this is Daniel Jackson, I wish to remain with him until he is laid to rest."

Janet walked over to him and, not intimidated by his size, put a hand on his arm. "I understand, Teal'c. I really do. But what I have to do to determine whether this is Daniel or not won't be pretty. I think he'd want you to remember him alive, not this way."

Teal'c turned to look at her, affording her the rare privilege of seeing beneath the stoic mask he typically wore. That glimpse of grief was almost enough to reduce Janet to a sobbing heap. Instead, she met his eyes and was rewarded when he nodded. "Very well," he said softly. "I will remain outside the door."

Janet offered a tiny smile, the kind that said she appreciated the gesture. "Thank you, Teal'c." Once he was gone, she turned and faced the gurney. "Oh, Daniel. This had better not be you."

~oOo~

Jovannah walked toward Daniel's rooms with purpose in her step. After their tryst last night, she'd expected him to join her for breakfast. A smile touched her face as she thought about his kisses and how gentle he'd been with her. Somehow, in their arguing, she had managed to break through his hostility. The man beneath all of that surprised her. They had stayed in the garden until late, just talking about everything and nothing. Daniel had held her hand the entire time, keeping her close to him just as she'd wanted. They had not done anything untoward, merely shared a few kisses though Jovannah had wanted more.

Now, however, she was concerned. Instead of sending Damek to find him, she decided to go herself. Donat stood outside Daniel's door, telling her that her love was inside. She knocked and, when she heard a faint call, walked into the rooms.

And stopped. Furniture was gathered near the door, situated haphazardly as it waited for someone to cart it away. A pile of the orange-red fabric nearly tripped her as she navigated the maze. The main portion of the room looked as if it had been completely emptied, very much like some of the unused rooms in the summer palace. Jovannah frowned. "Daniel?"

He appeared in the door leading to the bed chamber. "Jovannah?" His face was both amusing and disconcerting. He looked like a child caught doing something he shouldn't while showing signs of exhaustion. "I wasn't expecting you to come here."

"You missed breakfast." She crossed the room to his side and turned to survey his work. "What is the meaning of this?"

He shrugged and slipped an arm around her waist. "You wanted me to feel at home. To be honest, the fire and ice theme really got on my nerves."

Jovannah stared into his face, a smile toying at her lips. She'd quite liked the fire and ice theme, but this was to be Daniel's home, as well. Taking the time to commit this moment to memory, she enjoyed the sight of his sweat-dampened hair and how attractive he looked when he'd been working. "Then you should redo these rooms." Turning away, she frowned. "What will you do?"

"Oh, I dunno." He left her side and went back to what he'd been doing, which was wrestling the massive bed from one wall to the other. "Rearranging, new colors, maybe some pictures on the walls. That sort of thing." The bed refused to budge, and he stepped back to glare at it as if it would make the bed get up and walk to where he wanted it to go.

Jovannah suppressed the chuckle and strode purposefully to the door. Donat turned to her, and she grinned. "Dr. Jackson needs your help moving furniture. But, first, find someone who can take this old furniture away. Store it for use in one of the unoccupied rooms of the summer palace."

Donat nodded and trotted away to do her bidding.

Behind her, Daniel straightened. "You didn't have to do that."

"I know." She moved to his side. "But there is more life in your eyes than I have seen since you came to the palace."

"Yeah." He hesitated. "Jovannah, last night wasn't a good night. I had a memory surface that. . . ." He blinked rapidly. "I'm really trying to forget."

She reached up and touched his face, enjoying the feel of his beard against her palm. "I wish I could help."

"You already are," he said softly. Then, without waiting for permission, he bent and gently kissed her.

Jovannah leaned into the kiss, wanting to take this to more intense, more intimate places. But, last night, Daniel had explained that royalty on his world rarely shared a bed until they'd said their marriage vows. While that was not always so among the Malikahs of Evonnia, Jovannah had decided to observe that for Daniel's sake. So, when he pulled away a second later, she did not complain. Instead, she smiled. "I will send someone to help you. Whatever you need, Daniel."

"Thank you."

Happier than she'd been in her entire life, Jovannah left the chambers and headed for her own rooms. Soon, Daniel would be hers, and she would cherish every moment with him.

~oOo~

As the door closed behind Jovannah, Daniel shuddered and swiped the back of his hand across his mouth. Last night, he'd realized that he would have to pretend, to gain her trust. It soured his stomach every time he thought about it, but he had no other recourse. At least she'd accepted his lie about royalty not sleeping together until they were married. If she hadn't, she would have known that his "affection" for her was all an act.

Determined not to think about it, Daniel went back to fighting with the bed. He wanted it facing the windows so he could see the sunrise. While not a morning person on Earth, he didn't have coffee on Evonnia to help him wake up. A short time later, Donat appeared, and the bed moved into place with ease.

~oOo~

Sam sat in her lab, staring at nothing as she tried to absorb the impact of her recent trip through the Stargate. This should be easier to handle. After all, she'd already lost Daniel once. But the not knowing was killing her. She had another forty-eight hours left to wait before DNA came back and they knew whether or not the body they'd found was Daniel. Until then, Jack and Teal'c refused to accept it.

Sam wished she could so easily set the matter aside. She'd accomplished nothing since returning to Earth, hadn't slept well, and wound up sitting in this chair. Ever since Daniel's return, she'd been reminded of how often she'd missed her closest friend. Now, she faced his death all over again. Her stomach turned suddenly, and she jumped to her feet. She barely made it to the bathroom before her lunch made a reappearance. The emotional storm in her mind and heart had clearly affected her body.

Rinsing her mouth and returning to her lab, Sam decided that she should try to get some work done. She powered up her laptop and blinked at the screen. Nothing made sense. The words and equations all fit together, but she couldn't make heads or tails of it because her focus wasn't there. At one time, work had been her refuge. Not this time.

Torn between pretending to be useful and giving in to that emotion, Sam rose and walked out of her lab. She'd already been approved for some personal time and, rather than making her way to the women's locker room, found herself standing outside of Daniel's office. She moved cautiously, seeing the touches of his presence that he'd already brought back since his return from ascension. The picture of Sha're no longer graced his desk, having taken up a prominent place in his new home. But his journals were there, and Sam felt as if his presence had surrounded her. Beyond exhausted from the emotion of the last twenty-four hours, she dropped into Daniel's chair, buried her face in her arms, and promptly fell asleep.

~TBC


	11. Chapter 11

It had been two days since Daniel's dream about Abydos, three nights since he "surrendered" to Jovannah's charms. In those two days, his rooms had undergone a massive transformation. Every bit of the fire and ice themed furniture and décor had been taken away. The ceiling now sported a calming cream paint, which complimented the ornate crown molding. The walls bore a fresh coat of paint in a neutral camel brown. The floors were still unfinished as the old carpeting had been torn out and rugs brought in until Daniel decided on the flooring he wanted. Personally, his hopes were split. He wanted to finish the rooms, to see what his ideas looked like when complete. But he also needed to return to Earth and preferred that option.

Today, he'd spent hours listening to merchants prattle on about the tile options available to him. He'd honestly tried to look interested, but brown tile was still brown tile, no matter if it had a different texture or striation. He'd begun to suspect that marble flooring would work best, and he knew that Jovannah would approve of the expense. He just couldn't bring himself to tell her to purchase the stuff. He wasn't cut out for this lifestyle. While he had plenty of money on Earth, he still kept to a budget, still made sure to put money in savings, and still worried about whether his bills were paid and he could afford to eat out. Having the authority to just order up enough marble to tile his personal quarters as if it cost only a few dollars didn't sit well.

Another thing had happened that day. Daniel had risen early, the unfinished room much more restful than before but still somewhat blank. He spent the dawn hour on the balcony and then, when Donat came inside to inform him that Jovannah was called away on governmental issues, invited the guardsman to join him for breakfast. Donat had hesitated, and rightfully so. But Daniel had logically pointed out that he would soon be the Malik. And the one thing that would thrill him as the soon-to-be-Malik would be if he could come to know his Chief Guardsman as a friend rather than an employee. In his opinion, friends protected their friends better than employees paid to do the job. Donat had been unable to argue, and the two men spent the next hour sharing stories of their childhoods. Daniel had been forced to explain foster care to Donat, and he could see the respect in Donat's eyes building as he told successive stories. In turn, he learned that Donat had been raised in the desert tribes, living a nomadic lifestyle until coming to work at the palace. There was more to the story, but Daniel had been unable to pry it out of Donat.

Now, as the sun set, Daniel wrapped his arms around himself as he waited for Jovannah to appear. She had agreed to meet him here at this time, hoping that her business would be concluded. Daniel intended to ask her about her work, showing an interest in what she did on a daily basis as he held her and pretended she wasn't keeping him as her hostage. It was important for Jovannah to trust him, to think that he had fallen totally under her spell. Only then would he be able to truly escape.

Drawing in a deep breath, Daniel took a step closer to the edge. The garden dead-ended in a steep drop that had been closed off by a rail, but Daniel was tall enough that the rail only came to his mid-thigh. His fear of heights long ago vanquished by that whole test scenario with Thor on Cimerria—when they'd found the Hall of Thor's Might—Daniel drank in the stunning vista before him. When he returned to Earth, he would miss the sunrise and sunset over the Gorane Sea.

A foot scuffed the path behind him, and Daniel turned, expecting to see Jovannah. Instead, Damek glared at him. An instant later, he was shoved backward. His stomach somersaulted as he stumbled over the railing. Then, he fell.

~oOo~

Damek watched in satisfaction as Dr. Jackson tumbled down the cliff. The man tried to catch himself, succeeding in slowing his fall but not breaking it. As Jackson's body bounced a few times and then came to rest on a narrow ledge, Damek pulled rope from beneath his cape and tied it to the rail. The force of the shove had broken the railing, lending credence to the story that Damek had devised. Watching to see that Jackson didn't regain consciousness, Damek lowered the rope past Jackson's position, grinning when he saw that it went so far down the cliff that one could fall the rest of the way with relatively minor injuries.

His preparations in place, Damek admired his handiwork for a moment. Jackson bled from his nose and a cut on his head, blood starting to seep through his clothing in other places as well. And he didn't stir. With any luck, his death would be ruled an unfortunate accident, leaving the Malikah devastated and vulnerable to Damek's comforting arms.

Hearing footsteps on the path behind him, Damek drew in a deep breath and shouted. "Help!" He whirled in time to see Jovannah run around the corner, Donat right behind her. He motioned. "I tried to stop him, Malikah!"

Jovannah hurried to the railing, her hand coming to her mouth when she saw Jackson's still body below them. "What happened?"

"I came across him trying to escape, Malikah." Damek made certain he put the right amount of distress into his voice. "He saw me, panicked, and lost his grip."

She nodded, unable to speak as she turned to Donat. Her eyes were wild with panic.

Damek took over the situation, also looking at Donat. "Go gather more rope. I will climb down and bring him back up."

"Be careful!" Jovannah gasped. "Please, don't hurt him more!" Tears filled her eyes, convincing Damek that she truly did love Jackson in some way.

Playing the part of loyal Chief Guardsman, Damek organized a rescue. Men were called to stabilize his rope, and he used the rope he'd placed there for Jackson's supposed escape to help strap the man to his back. The work was not without risk. Had any of his men lost their grip on the rope holding him, he could have fallen. The outcropping that had caught Jackson was barely large enough for one man, let alone two. After securing the second rope to Jackson's body, Damek checked his breathing. He looked up. "He is barely alive," he called.

At the railing, Jovannah paled even further. She spoke quietly to one of the maids that had gathered to watch the excitement, the younger woman running away a moment later.

On the outcropping, Damek carefully picked up Jackson and draped the man over his shoulders. He used more of the rope to make certain he could climb. It was not perfect, and Jackson could still fall. Suspecting that the Malikah would not accept failure even if Jackson was dead by the time Damek reached the top of the cliff, he took another moment to ensure that the man wouldn't come loose from the bindings. Then, he began the arduous task of scaling the cliff wall.

By the time he reached the top, Damek's arms and legs quivered from use. Jackson might have been a slight man, but he was solid. Damek accepted help from Donat and the other guardsmen, holding himself up as they gently unbound Jackson from his back. Then, as soon as the extra weight was removed from his body, he collapsed in an exhausted heap. While he'd suspected he would have to "rescue" the man, he still had not anticipated that it would be so difficult of a climb. Donat ordered a second maid to bring water for him, and Damek accepted the cup with a gracious smile.

Meanwhile, Jovannah flew to Jackson's side, tears streaming as she pulled him into her arms. Ignoring the blood that stained her white gown, she ran a hand down his face and cradled his head in the crook of her elbow. "He barely lives," she whispered.

Donat knelt at the Malikah's side. "My lady, let us take him to his rooms."

Jovannah looked up at the guardsman's gentle words. Her face was soaked, her expression crushed. She finally nodded, almost as if she had not understood at first. "Of—of course," she said brokenly.

Donat motioned to two other men, and they carefully lifted Jackson from the Malikah's arms and placed him on a stretcher that had been brought. The maid that Jovannah had sent on some mission while Damek had been on the ledge with Jackson returned, carrying a plain leather pouch. Damek watched the activity, drinking his water and trying his hardest not to glare. He had no knowledge of Jackson before he arrived on Evonnia, but other men would have died in that fall. As the Malikah's entourage disappeared inside, Damek narrowed his eyes. He would just have to work harder to eliminate the man he hated.

~oOo~

Daniel was floating, comfortable and in pain all at once. His body clenched, but he couldn't make sense of what had happened. It was familiar, however, bringing up the worst memories he had to date. Suddenly, he was back in that hospital bed while Janet hovered on one side and Jacob Carter tried to heal him from radiation poisoning on the other. But this was different. The bed was larger, softer, and there were voices around him. Women were crying softly, gasps sounding as he felt his wounds begin to heal. It was almost as painful as the original wounds, but Daniel couldn't bring himself to the surface yet.

Then, it was over. Daniel's eyes popped open as the orange glow from the Goa'uld healing device faded. He sucked in a deep breath, still trying to reconcile his current position in his chambers with his last memory of falling. Then, he met the eyes of the woman responsible for healing him.

Jovannah lowered her hand, the Goa'uld healing device obvious for all to see. Her other hand came up to gently touch his face. "It is good to see you alive, my love."

Daniel pulled away from her touch. "You're a Goa'uld!" Memories of the few times he'd seen Sha're after her abduction on Abydos flashed through his mind, and he scooted away from her.

Something in Jovannah's eyes hardened, and she turned to speak over her shoulder. "Leave us." Her order rang through the crowd that had gathered.

"I'd really rather you didn't," Daniel called, dismayed when the people in the room, Donat included, obeyed without hesitating.

As soon as the door closed behind the last person, Jovannah turned back to Daniel. "I am not a Goa'uld." Her voice was still hard, reminding Daniel of another time before his ascension—one that he couldn't quite grasp. "I am Tok'ra."

All at once, the memory returned, and he clearly heard the resounding voice of Garshaw of Belote. _"We are not Goa'uld!"_ The panic in Daniel's chest calmed slightly, though it didn't fade entirely. He pushed himself into a seated position, looking over his body and seeing the signs of severe injuries. "Thank you for healing me," he said quietly.

Jovannah smiled, but it trembled as tears came to her eyes. "You were nearly dead, Daniel. I feared for your life; otherwise, you would have never known the truth."

"Never?"

"No." She met his eyes, one of the tears making its way down her cheek. "It is forbidden for anyone other than the Malikah to know of this. But I could not let you die, Daniel. You are too precious to me!"

His feelings still in an uproar, Daniel pulled her into his arms. Right then, he wasn't thinking about his ruse to make her trust him. He simply needed her to be quiet for a moment so he could think. The easiest way to do that was to offer comfort.

Jovannah was a Tok'ra. He wondered if it was the host or the symbiote that loved him. It also explained the hot-and-cold act she'd been doing since he arrived. Daniel tried to wrap his mind around what she'd just revealed and found himself thinking of things like the Tok'ra-Earth alliance. They'd love to know that one of their own had set herself up as queen on a world, clearly moving from host to host to stay in control. Those weren't the actions of a Tok'ra, no matter how Jovannah argued against it. Those were the actions of a Goa'uld.

Suddenly unable to keep holding her, Daniel set her away from him and climbed out of the bed on the other side. Jovannah looked surprised that he'd been so abrupt with her, but she stayed silent when he simply backed away and then turned his back. At least he knew she would not kill him for knowing the truth. But Damek would. That thought had him whirling back around. "Where's Damek?"

"He is resting after saving your life." Jovannah stood and began to make her way to him, stopping when he stepped backward and held up a hand. "Daniel, what is it?"

"You're a Goa'uld," he said again. A little laugh of disbelief escaped. "I mean, it explains some things about you that didn't make sense to me. And it tells me why you think you can keep me here against my will." As he spoke those last few words, the smile faded from his face as he gave her a long, hard stare.

"Daniel, I am _not_ a Goa'uld. All Malikahs are Tok'ra. It is the way it has been done for centuries."

"No matter how much you tell me you're not a Goa'uld, I won't believe you." He glared. "I've spent the last six years of my life fighting the Goa'uld! I _know_ how you operate and think. You take prisoners, use everything to your advantage, and set yourself up in a position of power. About the only thing you haven't done is have the Evonnians worship you as a god."

"Because I am not a god." Jovannah straightened, her face still emotional. "I know it will take time for me to prove that I am Tok'ra and not Goa'uld. But I hope you will give me that chance."

"Let me go home."

"What?"

"You want to prove you're not a Goa'uld?" Daniel walked forward, seeing how Jovannah shrank back from him as he advanced. He must have had quite the fierce expression on his face. "Let me go home. That'll prove you're not a Goa'uld."

"I. . .I cannot do that," she whispered.

Frustration welled up inside of him, and he wasn't able to stop the curse that escaped. He took a few steps away from her and then turned to glare at her again. "Then you're a Goa'uld. And _nothing_ you do will convince me."

They stared at one another for a long time. Daniel held her gaze, not backing down and not softening his expression. Jovannah and Whatever-the-symbiote's-name-was needed to hear this. If they thought he would be convinced that they weren't Goa'uld, they would learn differently.

Finally, Jovannah lifted her chin. "I can see that you are angry and will take some time to work through the shock." Her voice and chin trembled. "I will leave you to do so." Without another word, she left the rooms.

Daniel stood in place long after the door closed in Jovannah's wake. His body ached, a residual effect of the healing device. While it mended the body back together, the muscles that had been tense from pain, nerves that had been damaged, and bones that had been broken often hurt for some time afterward. The intensity of this ache told Daniel just how close to death he'd come. Again. Deciding that he could do nothing else for the night, he went into the bathroom and began to draw a bath. What he wouldn't give for a good, long, hot shower. This would have to do, though, and he let out a deep sigh as he sank into the water some time later. He laid his head back and stared at the ceiling as he tried to figure out what to do next.

~oOo~

"You're a Goa'uld!" The panic on Dr. Jackson's face made Donat straighten suddenly. He watched the man scoot away from the Malikah.

Jovannah turned and barked out an order. "Leave us!"

Donat tried to pass along a message to Dr. Jackson that he would be right outside the door. But the man didn't receive it in his emotional state. After all, what Donat had just witnessed Jovannah do had stunned even him. He'd known the Malikah was powerful, but he had not realized just how powerful. That altered his plans.

Outside the door, Donat waited for everyone else to leave the room and then closed the door with him inside. He moved to the wall next to the door that led to Dr. Jackson's bed chamber, ducking behind a large armoire so that he could listen without being seen. He frowned as Jovannah talked about something called a Tok'ra. While he, like everyone else in the galaxy, knew of the Goa'uld, he did not understand what this Tok'ra creature was. Based on Dr. Jackson's reaction, it could not have been a good thing. Of course, Dr. Jackson kept insisting that Jovannah was, in fact, Goa'uld.

After a long silence, Jovannah hurried through the sitting room and left without ever looking back. She was emotional, and Donat had seen the way she wiped at tears streaming down her face. He stayed where he was, not wanting Dr. Jackson to know that he'd eavesdropped. But he was glad he had.

Dr. Jackson's first question, the one about Damek, confirmed what Donat had suspected. Dr. Jackson had not tried to escape. Somehow, Damek had made it look like he'd fallen. Donat let out a silent breath. If Damek wanted Daniel dead, then the Chief Guardsman would not stop in his campaign. Eventually, he would succeed. It would be better for Dr. Jackson to return to his world than for him to die a senseless death at the hands of a jealousy-crazed guardsman.

When he heard Dr. Jackson begin drawing water in the bathroom, Donat straightened and slipped from the room. He had much to accomplish that night, and he knew he only had a short space in which he could act.

~oOo~

Janet Frasier watched the various members of SG-1 file into the briefing room with a barely-contained smile. She'd finally received the results of the DNA profile and could not wait to tell them the news. They all sat down at the table, only Teal'c managing to look impassive.

Jack glanced between General Hammond and Janet. "And? So? Well? _What?_"

Janet almost laughed at the impatient questioning. She opened the file. "I just received the DNA results we were all waiting for."

Sam blinked. "This fast? It's barely been forty-eight hours."

"Given the nature of the situation, I put a rush on the work and made it top priority," Janet explained. "I can now say with certainty that the man you found was _not_ Daniel."

Jack held up a sudden finger. "I knew it!" he crowed.

Sam let out a relieved breath. "He did it again!"

Janet didn't have to ask her what she meant. "Yes, he did." She glanced at the DNA profile before her. "Based on this genetic profile, I'd say the body in our morgue is Evonnian."

General Hammond finally entered the conversation. "How do you know?"

"Well, as you know, we obtained genetic profiles from various Evonnians when Jonas negotiated the Earth-Evonnia treaty." Janet handed a print-out to every person at the table although she knew that only Sam would fully understand it. "We found that all Evonnians have a unique protein marker in their DNA. The best I can theorize is that it's something picked up centuries ago from an environmental influence, likely the soil, and adapted into their genetic code. This man that we have in our morgue has that genetic marker."

Sam glanced between her CO and Hammond. "What about the treaty?"

Hammond's jaw clenched for a moment. "I don't care about the treaty right now." He turned to Jack. "Colonel O'Neill, you have a go. Find out what happened to Dr. Jackson."

Jack let a smile cover his face that actually made Janet very glad he was a good friend. "Yes, Sir."

~TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Daniel fell asleep late that night. After his bath, he sat on the edge of his bed and wrote in his journal. His hand cramped a bit, but he needed to get down all of his thoughts about Jovannah and the revelation that she was a Goa'uld. No matter how many times she told him she was Tok'ra, he'd never believe it. Yes, the Tok'ra had kept him and his team from leaving their base against their will, but that had been for a definite reason. The Tok'ra relied on secrecy, and they hadn't wanted Daniel's team to be aware of their next base of operations. Jovannah, however, had held him hostage in this palace for her own designs. It sickened Daniel to think that he'd played along with a Goa'uld, but he knew he wasn't above a little manipulation of his own if it got him back home. Unfortunately, because of his reaction to Jovannah, it would take more than simply a few kisses to convince her that he was okay with who and what she was. And even the thought of that turned his stomach.

By the time he finally did manage to sleep, he was thoroughly exhausted. Nearly dying and then being healed with that device, not to mention the revelation that followed, had sapped his strength. He'd slept peacefully for a while when something woke him. Daniel lay still, blinking at the wall and trying to identify what it was.

Then, he heard it. A footstep across the unfinished floor of his sitting room, followed by the whisper of fabric as the intruder tried to move silently. Daniel carefully turned in bed, making certain it was as close to nighttime movement as possible, reaching for the heavy candlestick that sat on his bedside table. A full moon shone brightly through the windows, unhindered by curtains and making the cream-colored ceiling seem even brighter. With his hand firmly gripping the candlestick, he slipped out of bed and crept on bare feet into the sitting room. If it was Damek returning to finish the job of killing him, he'd have a fight on his hands.

A dark figure was bent over one of the chairs, setting something down. Daniel lifted the candlestick, thinking that Jack would enjoy the cliché of it all, and quietly approached. The form was all wrong for Damek, more slender and graceful than the Chief Guardsman was capable of being. The man turned, his eyes wide as he recognized the danger facing him. He lifted his arms, a whispered shout coming out as he tried to stop the attack about to happen. "Dr. Jackson!"

"_Donat?"_ Daniel dropped his arm, glaring at the one man who had become a friend in all of this. "What are you doing here?"

Donat lowered his arms, his relief evident. "Getting beaten to death, apparently," he said with a smirk.

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Apparently."

"I brought you these." Donat turned and picked up the bundle that he'd carried.

Daniel blinked. The black fabric was familiar, one sleeve clearly showing his SG-1 patch. He accepted his black BDUs, feeling the weight of his belt but not of his holster or weapons. A moment later, his combat boots were also placed in his hands. They were the black pair, the ones he wore on a daily basis as opposed to the tan ones he'd used at the dig site. He frowned at Donat. "Not that I don't appreciate this—because I really do—but why are you giving me these?"

"Your life is in danger."

"Yeah, I already knew that."

"You do not understand." Donat pulled himself to his full height and met Daniel's eyes. "Damek is ruthless. He will not stop until he has succeeded in killing you. I cannot allow that to happen."

"Look, Donat, this is great and all. But the last couple of times I tried to escape, it didn't go so well." Daniel met the man's eyes, seeing the absolute confidence in them. "Unless you have a plan for that, as well."

"Yes." Donat pulled a piece of paper from his pocket. "I hope you do not mind, but I borrowed this while you were bathing tonight. It is from your journal."

Daniel accepted the page, seeing the hand-drawn map with one path clearly marked. "And this is?"

"A map of the tunnels."

"Tunnels?"

"Yes." Donat pointed. "As you see, they will lead you out of the palace, down through the mountain, and out onto the beach. The way is dangerous, but it is possible to escape."

"Dangerous? Dangerous how?"

Donat shrugged. "Insects, mainly. The tunnels are kept clear in case the Malikah needs them to escape, but that has not happened in many years. The path should be obvious to you, but I made the map anyway."

Daniel met the man's eyes. "Are you sure you want to help me? I mean, if Damek and Jovannah find out you've done so, your life will be in danger, as well."

Donat smiled, a self-assured smile that wasn't arrogant so much as confident. "Do not fear for me, Dr. Jackson. I can care for myself."

"Okay." Daniel studied the map closer. "How do I get to these tunnels?"

"Go to the main library, the one at the front of the palace," Donat whispered. "In the center of the room is the round table holding a statue of the original Malikah."

"I remember it."

"Good. Move the table, and you will find a trap door. There is a ladder attached to the wall. The ladder will lead you to here, where the tunnels begin." Donat pointed to a spot on the map. "Once in the tunnels, stay on this path. If you move quickly, you should be able to reach the beach by sunrise and the Stargate by late afternoon. This path is more circuitous than the one you took when you first arrived on the planet. But, if you keep the morning sun at your back and the afternoon sun in front of you, you will reach the Stargate."

Daniel listened closely, studying the map as he did so. He had a photographic memory, unbeknownst to Jack, but preferred absorbing details slowly so he didn't miss anything. "And the other tunnels here? Where do they go?"

"I do not know."

"Oh." Daniel folded the map along the creases that Donat had already put in it and met the other man's eyes. "Thank you."

Donat nodded. "It has been my pleasure to know you, Dr. Jackson. I only hope that the Malikah's actions have not damaged your opinion of the Evonnian people as a whole."

"I wouldn't worry about _my_ opinion, Donat." Daniel sighed. "However, because I was detained, my world may seek to impose sanctions on the Malikah."

"That is understandable." Donat stirred suddenly. "We must hurry. I will move the table and statue back into place in the library, but there are only two hours left until sunrise. I allowed you to sleep as long as possible so you could make the journey."

Daniel nodded and moved back into his bedroom. He changed into the familiar uniform and grinned as he bucked the thick utility belt around his waist. _Now_ he felt more like himself! Of course, the beard would have to go as soon as he reached Earth, but he could make an exception right now. Slipping his feet into the combat boots, he stood and tested them. They were heavy after wearing Evonnian shoes all this time, but he would become accustomed to them after a few moments. After grabbing his journal, he returned to where Donat waited beside the door. "Ready?"

Donat nodded and checked the halls. After another moment, he motioned for Daniel to follow him. The two men crept through the palace, staying in the shadows and avoiding the occasional night patrol. By the time they reached the library, Daniel had adjusted to the weight of his boots and now moved as silently as Donat. Inside, the two men moved the heavy statue and table, revealing the hammered metal trap door. Donat lifted it, cringing when it groaned slightly. A sturdy wooden ladder led into absolute darkness.

Donat reached for a lantern he'd obviously stashed nearby, as well as a filled water skin. "Take these." Hooking it over one of the ladder's rungs that extended beyond the supports, he handed Daniel a matchbook that had been in his duffel bag. "I am only sorry that your weapons were nowhere to be found."

"I understand." Daniel nodded. "Thank you, Donat."

Donat put a hand on Daniel's shoulder. "Be well, Daniel. I hope to see you again one day."

Recognizing the unspoken message of friendship behind the guardsman calling him by his given name, Daniel nodded and climbed onto the ladder. It shook a bit but seemed to be anchored to the wall well enough. Once far enough down, he nodded for Donat to close the trap door. As the darkness enveloped him, he pulled out the matchbook and, carefully, lit the lantern. The light didn't go very far, but it was enough for Daniel to recognize the tool marks on the walls. Building this tunnel down into the underground caverns must have taken years.

With a deep sigh and reminding himself that he'd been in worse situations, he moved the lantern down a few rungs and began to descend into the tunnel.

~oOo~

Moving the table and statue back into place without a great deal of noise turned out to be tougher than Donat had intended. He finally succeeded, however, and let out a sigh of relief. Now that Daniel had well and truly escaped, he needed to put the remainder of his plan into action. Unfortunately, because of how things had fallen out, he could not predict when Daniel's disappearance would become known. As a result, he could not know the exact timing. Still, with one part of his plan in place, he left the library and crept to the servant's quarters, knocking softly on a door and then slipping inside. The group of men crammed into the room waited for his report.

Donat nodded. "It is done. Now, we must prepare."

~oOo~

Jovannah lay awake for much of the night, her thoughts whirling around what Daniel had said. He believed her to be a Goa'uld. Everything in her wept that he had such a low opinion of her. She had revealed the greatest secret of all Malikahs to him, and he had looked at her with revulsion. It was not the first time she'd seen him sneer at her, but the pure hatred and disgust that he displayed told her just how much he despised her.

Perhaps it would be better to release him, allow him to return to his home. A sharp pain pierced her chest at that thought. _No, we cannot allow him to leave!_ The voice in her head went on, _He is too precious to us._

"Yes, but what is the price?" she murmured. "That he remain behind and hate us for the remainder of his life?"

_Would you allow him to leave and love another woman?_

Jovannah blinked back her tears at that thought. No, Daniel belonged with her. He would make a fine Malik, one that could conceivably change the course of Evonnian history. With Daniel at her side, knowing everything about her, she could rule her people and give them something they had never known: a biological heir.

The sun finally rose, and Jovannah pushed back her covers. Her head ached from her emotions and the tears she had shed after leaving Daniel's rooms. Now, she simply needed to see him, to determine if the derision she saw the night before was the result of his surprise or genuine hatred. She dressed quickly, pressing a cold cloth to her face to remove the puffiness from around her eyes. There would be rumors to quell today, as well as the need to reassure her people, but she wanted to see Daniel first.

As soon as she was presentable, she walked to Daniel's quarters and knocked. There was no movement beyond the door, but that did not mean that Daniel would answer her. Instead, she peeked inside. The sitting room was empty, letting her cross the unfinished floor and peer into the bed chamber. It, too, was empty, the blankets thrown back as if someone had slept in the bed and then risen. Moving to the balcony, Jovannah hoped to find Daniel there and was disappointed. His night clothes, a thin shirt and pair of pants, lay over the foot of his bed.

"Perhaps he is in the garden," she muttered. Leaving his rooms, she searched through the gardens, even looking at the broken rail as she shuddered and remembered his nearly-lifeless body the day before. He was not meditating, was not watching the sunrise. Her concern growing more and more with each moment, she rushed from place to place. Daniel was not in the main library nor the second, more personal, one. Nor was he in the dining room or on the beach or any other place she looked. Finally, quelling the panic rising in her mind, she found Damek. "There is a problem."

Damek turned to her, his face impassive. "Yes, Malikah?"

"Daniel is missing." Jovannah's voice hardened, as did the anger within her. "Find him."

~oOo~

Daniel reached the beach right as the sun started peeking over the mountains. He'd been careful to stay to the path, recognizing the signs that someone had kept the main tunnel relatively clear of obstructions. Now, he ran a hand through his hair and suppressed the shiver that went down his spine. He was relatively certain nothing had crawled down his collar during his passage and hoped he wouldn't find out the hard way that he was wrong.

Knowing he could not move away from the cliffs, he glanced up at the palace and smiled. It looked so impenetrable, so far away. The tunnel had deposited him some distance down the beach, much further than he and Jovannah had walked the day that SG-1 came looking for him. Figuring his disappearance would be noticed at any moment, he put the sun to his back and headed toward the Stargate.

By midmorning, he knew the back of his neck was sunburned, and he was hungry. Not to mention thirsty. A trip through the desert would normally have been taken with extra provisions. But there had not been enough time. Pulling his water skin from his hip, he sipped the lukewarm water and forced himself to put it back. He would drink all of it before he arrived at the gate, but he knew he could not guzzle it when nothing but desert lay between him and the gate.

As if conjured by his thoughts, a shimmer on the horizon turned into a patch of green. Daniel blinked, well aware of the danger of mirages. But this was almost in his direct path, and he suspected that, as long as he stayed true to his course, he should have no problem diverting several hundred feet in order to enjoy some cool shade. If it turned out to be an oasis and not a mirage, that is. He pushed on, his eyes continually drawn back to the enticing green trees as he walked. He tried to keep his feet going straight but, eventually, realized it was a lost cause. That patch of green wasn't a mirage. It grew larger as he approached, the heat waves of the desert distorting it only slightly. But it never changed, never vanished. And, when he touched the bark of the first tree, he smiled. He wasn't hallucinating.

The oasis had come up around an artesian spring that bubbled in the center. Daniel walked over to it, making certain he was shaded and completely out of sight of those who would search for him. A quick glance at the sun told him it was nearing noon. His stomach growled as he filled the waterskin, and he glanced up to see a deep purple fruit hanging from the branches of a nearby bush. It had the color and texture a plum but with the shape and size of a fig. The sun glinted off of the smooth skin, and Daniel reached for it.

As an archeologist, he was no stranger to unusual foods or living off of the land. He had seen these fruits when on the archeological dig, most of the time with the members of the desert tribe who came to watch them work and bring them food. He hadn't tried this particular fruit but knew enough to understand it wasn't necessarily dangerous. With that in mind, he pulled one that looked fully ripe from the tree and took a bite.

The fruit was _delicious_. Daniel sat back with the waterskin, enjoying the sweet taste of the fruit as the juice slid down his parched throat. This fruit produced an abundance of juice, however, and he found his hand dripping with it. Ignoring it, he quickly ate the entire thing, tossing the small pit aside. Still somewhat hungry, he reached for a second fruit and forced himself to slow down as he ate it. By the time he finished, the sweetness of the fruit had worn off, leaving him full but still wanting something else. Pushing himself to his feet, he rinsed his sticky hand in the spring and washed his face. Then, he frowned.

Something was wrong. His tongue felt numb, and his vision blurred. Daniel blinked, trying to bring things into focus. When he did, Sha're walked between two trees, her belly large with Apophis's child. "It is good to see you, Husband."

Daniel scrambled backward with a short cry. Sha're was dead, had died years ago. She no longer carried Apophis's child, the Harcesis having gone to live with the Ancients. As soon as he came to a stop, the apparition vanished. Daniel blinked again, hoping that the specter of his late wife wouldn't return. It didn't, but Apophis's did. And that was when Daniel realized his mistake.

~oOo~

With the news that Daniel was still alive echoing in their ears, SG-1 rushed to the locker rooms and geared up. Jack smiled as he filled the pockets on his TAC vest with extra clips for his P90 as well as his nine-mil. Even now, he dared anyone on that planet to deny them access to the Malikah. Seeing the determination on Teal'c's face told him that the Jaffa also felt the same way.

In the gate room, Hammond stood next to Jacob Carter. The Tok'ra had agreed to join them for this mission, and he appeared just as relieved as the rest of them that the body they'd found wasn't Daniel's. Still, someone on that planet had tried to fake Daniel's death, which led them to believe the archaeologist was still there. They would find him, bring him home, and make anyone responsible for his disappearance pay.

Walter dialed the gate, and the team gathered. There was no chatter today, none of them needing to be told how important this mission was. They all knew that their friend was somewhere on the other side of that gate.

After the wormhole established, Hammond turned to Jack. "Godspeed, SG-1. Bring him home!"

~TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:** Just a quick note to say thanks to everyone reading. This is the second-to-last chapter of this story, and I'm quite pleased with how it came out. I am, however, fighting a cold my daughter gave me. So, if you spot a typo, please ignore it or PM me and I'll fix it. :) Also, at the recommendation of my beta, I'm issuing a food/coffee alert for this chapter. Those of you who don't understand, beware of eating and/or drinking anything as you read. Let's just say I snickered all the way through writing this chapter. As always, hope you enjoy! ~lg

~oOo~

Selmak marched next to Colonel O'Neill as they entered the Evonnian city nearest the Stargate. It was interesting to see how the culture had developed, but he refused to be distracted by that. He had come to reclaim a good friend of his, one that his host saw as an adopted son. Even now, Jacob Carter wanted to wring the neck of anyone responsible for this debacle. Oddly enough, Selmak was inclined to allow him.

The winter palace rose above them, and Selmak allowed Jacob control over the body. "Holy Hannah!" the general whispered.

"Yeah," Sam replied. "That's how I felt when I first saw it."

Jack turned on the steps. "This is the _winter_ palace," he said, putting air quotes around the word "winter." "Apparently, it's too cold up north right now, so the Malikah lives here."

Selmak quickly assumed control. "Did you just say 'Malikah?'"

"Yeah. Why?"

Selmak shook his head. "In time, Colonel. I assure you that I will explain, but we must focus on locating Dr. Jackson."

"Right." Jack gave him a look that clearly said he wasn't happy. But Selmak didn't care.

A large man approached them, his broad form carrying a tension that Selmak immediately noticed. He glared rather angrily at O'Neill and spoke before the colonel had a chance to open his mouth. "I am sorry, Colonel O'Neill, but this is not a good time."

Jack smirked. "I don't care. One of my people is missing, and I'm gonna speak with _someone_ about it before I leave!" He dropped the smirk and glared. "And don't even think about trying to stop me."

The guard laughed. "You have no idea who you are dealing with."

Selmak stepped forward, his presence causing the guard to frown. As Selmak, he carried himself differently than Jacob Carter, a natural occurrence with the Tok'ra, and he used that change to his advantage. "You are the one who does not understand who he is dealing with," Selmak said, using Jacob's voice.

The guard sneered. "An old man?"

Teal'c moved to Selmak's side. "More than an old man," he replied. "Selmak is the oldest and wisest of the Tok'ra. You would be wise to remove yourself from our path and allow us to speak with the Malikah." The unspoken threat, as well as how Teal'c seemed to tower over the guard, almost made Selmak smile.

The guard clearly tried to maintain control over the situation. "I am sorry. The Malikah is dealing with state matters at the moment and cannot be disturbed."

"I don't care!" Jack stepped around the guard. "Where's she at?"

The guard reached out for him. "Colonel O'Neill!"

Teal'c responded in kind, grabbing the guard's hand and forcing him back. "You _will_ let us pass," the Jaffa said quietly.

Jack frowned. "Teal'c, stay here with the watchdog. He wasn't much use to us the last time we were here, and I don't want him getting in the way. Selmak, Carter, you're with me. Let's go find the Malikah."

Selmak stepped around the guard, almost pitying the man based on the way Teal'c glared at him. The Jaffa would never unduly harm the man, but it was amusing to see nonetheless.

Jack moved to the double doors at the back of the massive ballroom, yanking them open and marching down the corridor. Selmak followed, not allowing himself to be distracted by the opulent surroundings. They passed servants and guards, all of which acted as if to stop Jack but ultimately failed. Finally, they arrived in a large parlor of sorts where a pretty blond woman was speaking with men wearing plain woven robes. She turned, her eyes wide as guards at the door tried to stop the small group.

Taking two steps in their direction, she glared. "What is the meaning of this?"

Jack, who found himself at sword-point, returned the glare. "Where is he?"

The woman blinked. "Who?"

"You know who!" Jack's voice rose. "You've got Daniel somewhere here, and I want to know where!"

Something began to niggle at the back of Selmak's mind, a strange sensation that he felt only around other Tok'ra or the Goa'uld. He often felt it near Sam, as well, but this was different. He'd become accustomed to Sam's presence.

Sam caught his sudden glance. "You feel it, too?"

"Yes." Selmak pushed aside the sword aimed at him, spearing the blond woman with a direct gaze. "Greetings, Malikah," he said, allowing his voice to echo in the room. "It has been many years since the Tok'ra heard news of you, and we feared you were dead."

~oOo~

Jovannah stared at the simply-clothed man in front of her, one who knew her secret and she had never met him. "Who are you?" she demanded.

"I am Selmak of the Tok'ra." He smiled when she blinked. "I see you have heard of me."

"Yes." She frowned, feeling off-kilter around this new arrival. "What happened to. . .?"

"She died of old age, just as, I am assuming, your host did many years ago."

Behind her, the delegate from the desert tribes gasped. "What is he talking about, Malikah?"

Selmak smiled. "I see you have not told your people the truth about yourself, Malikah."

"There are things that must be kept from the population in the interest of preserving the peace," she replied quickly. Not knowing what to say to the delegate behind her, she ignored him. Her heart was pounding in her chest, and she desperately tried to figure out what to tell these people. "As for Dr. Jackson, I do not know of his location."

"Oh, please!" Colonel O'Neill took advantage of the guard's distraction and pushed past the man. "We found a body here, one dressed up to look like Daniel! We know he's here! We just want him back and the person responsible for kidnapping him arrested!"

Jovannah lifted her chin. There was no way these people could know of her involvement in Daniel's kidnapping. Behind them, she saw Donat slip into the room, the guardsman having been conspicuously absent this morning. She had hoped he was looking for Daniel, trying to find the man she hoped to one day marry. Now, with her plans coming apart at the seams, she figured she might as well use him. "Donat." The call startled her visitors. "Have you seen Dr. Jackson?"

"No, Malikah," he answered immediately.

Jovannah offered a sweet smile to her intruders. "I am sorry, Colonel O'Neill, but we have no knowledge of Dr. Jackson's whereabouts."

Seeing he was getting nowhere, O'Neill snorted. "Just don't stop us from looking for our friend." He turned, leaving Jovannah to hold Selmak's glare

"The Tok'ra will learn of what you have done here," Selmak assured her. "Do not become cocky in your position, Malikah."

Jovannah watched the group leave as abruptly as they'd arrived. She waited until the door closed behind them to speak. "Donat. Follow them and ensure that they leave the city. Then find Daniel!"

He nodded once and then turned and swept out of the room. Jovannah drew in a deep breath and let it out. Her plans were falling apart around her, and she had no way of stopping it. Rather than continuing the negotiations with the desert delegates, she left the room through another exit and found a quiet place to think and plot her escape.

~oOo~

Jack muttered angrily under his breath about Napoleonic power mongers who thought themselves above the law. Jovannah had been no help, and now they had someone on their tail. It didn't matter, as far as Jack was concerned. They would find Daniel and bring him home.

In the ballroom, Jack found Teal'c still intimidating the guard who had greeted them. "Let's go, T. We got a manhunt to organize."

Teal'c followed after giving the guard one more glare. Once they were outside, the Jaffa spoke. "Did you learn nothing of Daniel Jackson's location?"

"Nothing helpful," Jack replied. Selmak had been quiet since the encounter, and Carter merely followed in their footsteps. All of them were determined, however. Jack glanced around. "Okay, this is a big planet. Where do we start?"

"Colonel O'Neill?" The strange voice from behind them made the team whirl. They came face to face with the guard from Jovannah's chambers, the one she'd called Donut or something similar.

Jack frowned. "Yeah, that's me."

"I must speak with you." The guard met is eyes with a direct gaze. "It is about Dr. Jackson."

Jack shared a look with each of his teammates before leading the way into a back alley that happened to be handy. "Okay, start talking."

Donut nodded. "It is I who helped Dr. Jackson escape the palace. The Malikah had captured him, intending that they be united as one in the coming days."

"Great," Jack drawled. "So she's obsessed with Daniel as well as being a Tok'ra?"

"I do not understand what this Tok'ra is, but from what Dr. Jackson said to her last night, he sees her as more of a Goa'uld." Donut held up a hand to stall Carter's attempt to explain. "This does not matter. What you need to know is that Dr. Jackson escaped before dawn this morning using tunnels that riddle the cliffs on which the palace is built. I had hoped he would reach the Stargate by late this afternoon."

This time, Carter did speak. "Sir, if Daniel went a different way than the one we took, we could have bypassed him altogether."

"Yes," Donut replied. "It is a much longer route. If you leave the city through the second gate, you will likely find his path and be able to follow it."

Jack put a hand on the man's shoulder. "Thanks, Donut."

"My name is Don_at_," he said, emphasizing the second syllable in his name. "There is more. I do not know if you will return, but know that things will change in the palace. My father is leader of the desert tribes. Two summers ago, young men from our villages began to be kidnapped and pressed into service for the Malikah. I eventually allowed myself to be captured in order to find them. I learned that Damek, the Chief Guardsman, had done this thing. He also tried to kill Dr. Jackson and would have succeeded if he had not escaped."

Jack nodded. "I'll make sure our people know what you've done here." He looked around. "Where's this second gate?"

"I will take you." Donat checked to make certain they were not being watched and then led them out of the alley.

As they followed him through the streets, Jack fell into step with Teal'c. "He reminds me of an older version of Skaara."

"Indeed."

The rest of the trip passed quickly as Donat gave them directions to the Stargate, and they reached the second gate of the city without incident. Donat met their eyes again. "Good luck, as Dr. Jackson would say."

"Thanks," Jack said again. He looked at his team. "Okay, let's move out."

The group found themselves on a rough road that grew steeper as they went. It was rarely used, likely due to the inherent danger. The palace rose behind them, and the tried to stay out of sight as much as possible. Still, they were all grateful when they reached the beach and walking on flat ground again.

Carter shook her head. "If Daniel tried to walk down that before sunrise, it could have been dangerous."

"He didn't," Jack said without any kind of emotion. "Donut said he took the tunnels."

"Don_at_, Sir."

"What?"

"The guard's name is Donat."

"Oh." Jack buried a grin. Of course he knew the guard's name was Donat. He just liked calling the guy "Donut."

The day passed quickly as they followed Donat's instructions to the letter. Jack kept an eye on his team, making certain they drank water as they walked. All of them were tired but determined to find Daniel alive. When the oasis appeared, they briefly discussed whether Daniel might have turned in there or not. The consensus was that they wanted to take a quick break, so Daniel might have. Jack led the way and was surprised by what he found in the center of the trees.

Daniel lay curled on his side, staring at the artesian spring and drawing circles in the air with his fingers. He was muttering in some language, possibly Hebrew or Arabic, and laughing as he did so. As soon as the group appeared, he scrambled into a seated position and started scooting backward. "Go 'way," he slurred, waving his hands as if pushing at something. "You're not real. Go 'way!"

"Daniel!" Jack snapped, hoping to jar the archaeologist out of his drug-induced hallucination with the sharpness of his voice.

Daniel stopped as if he'd been slapped. "Jack?" Then, he started laughing and pointing. "You're funny, Jack. Why are you here? To laugh at me some more? Or. . . ." Daniel's face changed, and horror covered his features. "No! No, you're a Goa'uld! No! Stay away! _Stay away!_"

Jack glanced quickly at Carter, who looked absolutely crushed. They'd seen Daniel like this once before, doped up on anti-psychotics while locked in a padded white room. Just like then, he shrank away from the team and pointed, chattering on in another language, this one identifiable as German.

Carter blinked. "Sir?"

"Let's get him back to the palace." Jack motioned to Teal'c. "Something happened, and I want to know what!"

Daniel pulled away from them. "No! Don't take me back there! Don't wanna. . . ." Then, he apparently had the idea that Jack was playing a game. He started laughing and waving his arm around as if playing Keep Away with a young child, preventing the two men from grabbing him.

Teal'c frowned. "I am sorry, Daniel Jackson." Then, he pulled out his zat and shot the archaeologist.

~oOo~

It was evening by the time SG-1 returned to the palace with Daniel Jackson. Donat watched them climb the steps with their teammate and smiled. His plan had worked. They had found Dr. Jackson and would confront the Malikah about her actions. Then, Donat could finally free his tribesmen who had been unjustly pressed into service by Damek.

But something was wrong. Dr. Jackson was awake and muttering, but his hands were bound as he was carried over the Jaffa's shoulders. Donat drew near enough to hear that, while he spoke a foreign language, he was delirious.

Colonel O'Neill glanced at Daniel. "What's he sayin'?"

The Tok'ra, Selmak, replied. "He is asking why we have carried him down the rabbit hole."

Donat blinked. Rabbit hole?

Colonel O'Neill patted Dr. Jackson on the back. "Daniel, I don't know what you got into, but you're high as a kite!"

Dr. Jackson apparently found that rather funny because he started giggling.

Donat's heart sank. He had seen behavior such as that before, when men from his tribe consumed fresh oldjin fruit and became delirious. He quickly went over the route to the Stargate in his mind and found himself cringing. There was an oasis there, one where the oldjin fruit grew wild. And he had forgotten to warn Dr. Jackson about it.

Following the group through the palace as they searched for the Malikah, Donat nodded to the men he'd stationed in key areas. They understood their assignments and would ensure that this group was not interrupted. Donat himself stayed a safe distance behind them as they rudely interrupted the Malikah at dinner. Not caring, he waited in the hallway, hearing Damek shout in irritation and Jovannah's feigned surprise.

Peeking around the corner, Donat watched as Teal'c, the Jaffa, deposited Dr. Jackson into a chair. The man's head bobbed around as he continued to chatter, switching languages as he did so.

Jovannah glared. "What is this?"

"This?" O'Neill asked. "This is Dr. Daniel Jackson. We found him in an oasis several hours' walk from here. He's told us some pretty interesting things as we brought him back, the least of which being how someone named Damek tried to kill him. Of course, it was hard to understand because he was speaking Goa'uld at the time, but Selmak was able to translate."

Jovannah's angry gaze jumped to her Chief Guardsman. "Damek! Explain yourself!"

Damek frowned. "My lady, he is clearly unwell. Look at him."

"He is acting as if he ate oldjin fruit," Jovannah said, dismissing Dr. Jackson's condition. "Now, tell me why he would say you tried to kill him."

"I do not know, Malikah!"

Seeing that his time had come, Donat stepped into the room. "I know why, Malikah. Damek tried to murder Dr. Jackson. He told me the entire story before I helped him escape."

Jovannah's anger focused on Donat. "_You_ helped him escape? How _dare_ you betray me like this!"

"I dare, Malikah, because I am not your slave." Donat kept his voice calm, much as Daniel would have had he been sober. "I also dare because I am tired of my tribesmen being forced to work against their will for a ruler they no longer respect nor desire to follow."

True confusion covered her features as SG-1 stepped out of the line of fire. "Of what do you speak?"

Damek grew angry. "Hold your tongue, Guardsman, or I will remove it!"

Donat raised his chin. "You can try." He lifted his voice. "Guardsmen, enter!"

Both Jovannah and Damek stared in absolute horror as the entirety of the Malikah's guard filed in behind Donat and surrounded them. SG-1 watched impassively, though Colonel O'Neill had a smirk on his face.

For a moment, everything was silent. Then, Dr. Jackson's drunken voice echoed in the room. "Fruuuuitcake!" he sang. "You're a fruitcaaaake!"

O'Neill snickered in amusement as Major Carter ducked her head to hide her smile. Teal'c raised an eyebrow, and Selmak stayed stoic. Donat met Damek's eyes. "Your crimes have been discovered, Damek. You can come peacefully with us to face your punishment, or we will take you by force."

Jovannah rounded the table to stand in front of Damek. "That is not your place, Guardsman! It is _my_ responsibility to arrest the Chief Guardsman _if_ he is proven to be guilty."

Colonel O'Neill moved forward. "Oh, I don't think so. You'll be coming with us, returning to the Tok'ra to face your own trial for kidnapping a member of SG-1 and holding him against his will."

"I did no such thing!" Jovannah yelled.

"You're a fruuuitcake!" Daniel sang behind O'Neill. He went on to sing something else, but it was in yet another language, the fourth one that Donat had heard the man use since his arrival in the palace.

O'Neill held his ground. "Yes, you did such a thing." He reached out to grab Jovannah's arm. "You're coming with us."

Damek roared and charged O'Neill, drawing his sword as he did so. Donat reacted instinctively as O'Neill shielded Jovannah with his body. He drew a long dagger and, as Damek raced forward, slipped the dagger between the joints in Damek's armor. The Chief Guardsman gasped in surprise as Donat glared into his eyes. Then, he pulled back, removing the dagger from his side as he did so. Donat dropped the dagger and fell to the other man's side. He had not intended to kill Damek at this point, merely to see him serve out his time in the palace's dungeons. But circumstances had taken a different route.

Major Carter also moved to Damek's side as stunned silence filled the room. She put a hand on his chest but shook her head as blood bubbled in the Chief Guardsman's mouth. "I'm sorry, Donat. But there's nothing we can do to help him."

"I know." Donat stayed with the man for two more moments until Damek breathed his last. Rising to his feet, he turned to Colonel O'Neill. "Take Dr. Jackson and return to your world freely, Colonel. And with my thanks. I will see that things in the palace run smoothly until I am able to meet with the Malikah's council to reveal what we have learned of her treachery."

Jovannah glared. "Treachery?"

"Yes." Donat glanced to where Dr. Jackson had finally put his head in his arms, propped them on the table, and passed out. "First of all, you lied about your true identity, posing as our ruler while being a Goa'uld. And you captured and held a delegate from another world hostage. The council will not be happy to hear of this."

"I am _not_ Goa'uld!" Jovannah screeched. "I am _Tok'ra_!"

"I do not begin to understand the difference," Donat said. "But Dr. Jackson believed you to be a Goa'uld, and I trust him." He turned to O'Neill. "I hope that, one day, the people of Evonnia can once again earn the trust of those from Earth."

O'Neill nodded. "Me, too, Donat. Me, too."

~TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:** Well, folks, here it is: the final chapter. Thank you to everyone who alerted the story and stuck with it until now. This was a ton of fun to write and, sometimes, a bit difficult because I am such a shipper. But the adventure was worth not having a traditional romance in it. As always, hope you enjoy! And keep an eye out for my new story coming up in less than a week! ~lg

~oOo~

Daniel woke with a massive headache pounding through his skull and his mouth feeling like he'd swallowed cotton. He allowed consciousness to return slowly, wishing he'd stayed in the comfortable blackness for a bit longer. But he couldn't and suddenly hoped this nice warm bed wasn't in the palace.

Other impressions filled his senses. The bed wasn't as comfortable as the one in the palace or the one at home. And it was sitting up a bit. Machinery beeped in the background, and he heard people talking softly nearby. Cracking his eyes, he blinked at the concrete walls and then turned his head. The world tilted as he did so, and he squeezed his eyes shut. "Oh!"

A flurry of footsteps sounded nearby, and a warm hand landed on his arm. "Daniel?" The voice was soft, and he struggled to make the connection between the voice and the person. "Daniel, can you open your eyes for me?"

Wanting to know exactly who had spoken to him, he tried again. His head was still turned, so he saw a small woman with auburn hair pinned at the crown of her head. She wore a white lab coat and gave him a brilliant smile. "There you are."

"Janet?" Daniel frowned. "I'm on Earth?"

"Yes, and I must say you've got some very worried people here on base." She kept her voice low as she checked his vitals. "You've been unconscious for two days as that substance broke down in your system."

"Substance?" Daniel closed his eyes before turning his head to avoid the vertigo. "What happened?"

"You remember being held hostage on Evonnia?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Colonel O'Neill and the rest of your team found you in an oasis." Janet smiled again when he met her eyes, not pausing in her explanation of what had taken place. "You were pretty strung out on some sort of organic compound."

"Oh, no."

"What?"

"Oldjin fruit."

"I'm sorry?"

"It's a fruit that is safe to eat when dried but the juice is a hallucinogen." Daniel sluggishly waved a hand. "Sorry. You were saying?"

"Well, before you passed out in the palace, you were saying some rather interesting things." Janet gave him a look that said she hated the thought of that happening to him. "From what Colonel O'Neill tells me, you rambled on in at least ten different languages, including Goa'uld and what Selmak thinks is Ancient."

"Did I say anything. . .embarrassing?"

"You asked Selmak why he took you down the rabbit hole. In Goa'uld."

"Oh, no." Daniel covered his face with his hands. The tug of the IV line in the back of his left hand told him he was still receiving fluids. "I'll never live this down."

"Probably not," Janet agreed. She put a hand on his arm. "We're just glad you're back."

"Thanks, Janet."

She left him alone after some quick medical checks, and Daniel drifted in and out of awareness as his body continued to break down the oldjin juice. He never went through withdrawal like with the sarcophagus, but he did feel pretty miserable.

Jack appeared several hours later, a smirk on his face saying he so wanted to tease Daniel. "It's about time you woke up."

"Hey, Jack." Daniel eyed the man, hoping he would get a reprieve from the teasing until he felt better. "Thanks for coming to get me."

"It was nothing," Jack said, waving a hand. He frowned. "How do you feel?"

"Hung over." Daniel shifted in the hospital bed. "And ready to get rid of all these tubes."

"Well, Frasier seems to think you'll be here for a while yet." Jack fiddled with something on the cart next to the bed. "She wants to make sure you don't have a reaction to whatever that was you got into."

"I shouldn't." Daniel dropped his head back on the pillow. "What's going on with Jovannah?"

"She's with the Tok'ra." Jack pulled up a chair and turned it around, straddling it and propping his arms on the back. "Malikah, the symbiote, will be removed when you're well enough to witness it, and then SG-1 is responsible for returning Jovannah to Evonnia to face her judgment. Selmak has spent some time with her, talking with both the symbiote and the host. From what he says, they're both certifiably insane."

"Really?"

"Yep." Jack grinned. "Seems the thought of losing you drove her over the edge."

"Oh, lucky me." Daniel glared at Jack. "Wait. What's that grin for?"

"What is it with you and alien women?"

Laying back into the bed with a groan, Daniel stared at the ceiling. "I'll never live this down!"

"Nope." Jack agreed cheerfully.

Over the next two days, Daniel's health improved. By the end of the first day, he was ready to escape the infirmary, but Janet wouldn't let him. Instead, he suffered through Jack's poor jokes while enjoying having his team around. Sam brought him chocolate walnut cookies—the first she'd baked since his return to human form—and Teal'c spent hours listening as Daniel talked about his memories of Sha're. Janet finally agreed to release him late the second day when, while she worked in her office, he climbed from the bed and left the infirmary on his own power. She wasn't too thrilled to have one of her patients go MIA, and she let him have it when she finally found him standing in scrubs on top of the mountain. But Daniel was willing to endure anything she dished out for the opportunity to stand on _Earth_ and watch _Earth's_ sun set.

Twenty-four hours after his release from the infirmary, Daniel walked into the gateroom in absolute control of his faculties. He wore the typical green uniform and had to smile at the familiar weight of his weapons. Sam grinned when she saw him, and Teal'c nodded sagely.

"It is good to see you in full health, Daniel Jackson," the Jaffa said.

"Thanks, Teal'c." Daniel glanced over his shoulder to where Jack and Hammond were talking. "Any idea when Jack will stop with the Jovannah jokes?" he asked Sam in a whisper.

"Sorry. No clue."

"Too bad." Daniel straightened as Jack joined them. The gate was dialed, and the entirety of SG-1 stepped through.

Jacob met them on the other side. "Daniel, it's good to see you!"

Daniel shook the other man's hand. "Jacob. From what I understand, I asked you some pretty strange questions."

Jacob's eyes sparkled. "Imagine how hard it was to explain the rabbit hole to the Tok'ra high council when they wanted a report of your condition."

Daniel groaned. "Not you, too!"

"It was too good of an opportunity to pass up," Jacob said in defense of himself. His head tilted as Selmak took control. "Dr. Jackson, I appreciate your presence during this removal. While we do not typically allow outsiders to witness this, the crimes against you and, by proxy, your team were such that we felt it necessary to have you present."

"I appreciate that, Selmak." Daniel fell into step with him. "Did you ever get the full story of Malikah?"

"Yes." Selmak paused while they took a set of rings down to the Tok'ra tunnels. "She went to Evonnia to stop two warring Goa'uld from destroying the planet. When she succeeded, the people made her their queen. When the time came for her host to die, she felt that the people were not prepared to rule on their own, so she took a new, willing host."

"The pageant?"

"A ruse for Malikah to choose her next host and prepare the woman for what would be coming." Selmak shook his head. "I am torn in my feelings. I understand her desire to see the best for the people of Evonnia, but I do not condone her actions. She allowed her power on the planet to corrupt her thinking, changing what could have been a good thing into a dictatorship. Your capture and imprisonment was only one of many abuses of power that happened on Evonnia. In many ways, she became more Goa'uld than Tok'ra."

Sam caught up to the two men. "What will happen to her once she's removed from Jovannah?"

Selmak met her eyes. "That is a matter for the Tok'ra high council." He abruptly returned control back to Jacob, telling the team everything they needed to know.

"I'm sorry, Sam," Jacob said. "But I'm sure you understand why some things, such as internal politics, are kept secret. I do assure you, though, that Daniel will never have to deal with Malikah again."

Daniel sighed. "Well, that's a relief." He honestly didn't want to see anyone die, but he refused to allow another person to be held against his or her will because Jovannah was "in love" with them.

They were led into a large chamber where much of the Tok'ra high council waited. High Councilor Per'sus greeted them as Jovannah was brought into the room. As soon as she saw Daniel, she made to rush to him but was stopped by the two Tok'ra holding her arms. Instead, they led her over to a device situated at one end. She was strapped to it, with her back against a large slab while a second device with a long needle was lowered into position. The Tok'ra there began to chant, something Jack wanted to comment on. Daniel shushed him. He listened to the charges, mentally translating them. There weren't many, but the ones she faced were severe according to Tok'ra law. As soon as the chanting was done—much to Jack's relief—the needle moved forward. Jovannah screamed as it pierced her forehead, causing Daniel to cringe in sympathy. Then, through a marvel of technology that Sam immediately wanted to get her hands on, the symbiote Malikah appeared in a container. The needle withdrew from Jovannah's forehead as she slumped forward, weeping.

Selmak was among the Tok'ra who approached the woman and led her away. They were gentle with her, knowing that she wasn't in her right mind. Daniel watched them go, wishing he could be kind to Jovannah but unable to bring himself to that point just yet. He supposed he'd forgive her eventually, but this moment wasn't it.

Selmak eventually returned. "It is done," he said softly.

Daniel nodded. "Thank you for letting me be here, Selmak."

"Of course." He met Jack's eyes. "Are you ready to take custody of Jovannah and return her to Evonnia?"

Jack grinned. "Sure are."

As Daniel left the room, he glanced back over his shoulder at the device that had removed Malikah. While it had looked excruciatingly painful, it gave him hope. Sarah Gardner was still out there, prisoner to Osiris. As well as thousands of other innocent humans who had been taken by the Goa'uld. A device like that was hope for all of them.

~oOo~

Returning to Evonnia's winter palace was somewhat surreal. Daniel walked up the front steps, behind Jovannah to stay out of her line of sight. The beginning of their little trip was awkward as she stared openly. Daniel eventually chose to walk behind her in order to prevent Jack from commenting every time she tripped because she wasn't watching where she stepped. Once he got out of her vision, the tears began. She kept mumbling about Malikah being gone and how they had doomed her. But Jack would hear none of it. He even threatened to gag her if she didn't shut up. Utterly broken emotionally and psychologically, Jovannah had almost cowed in fear and stopped speaking. She had cried, however, the entire way to the palace.

Donat met them wearing the gold armor and red cloak of the Chief Guardsman. He gave Jovannah a hard stare and then greeted Daniel warmly. "Dr. Jackson. It is good to see you recovered."

"Thanks." Daniel shook the man's hand. "I don't know that I ever want to experience that again!"

"The oldjin juice can be quite powerful, especially to one who has never tasted it before." Donat led them further into the palace, choosing a smaller sitting room for their conversation. He gave quick orders to two guards to take Jovannah into custody, and Daniel breathed a sigh of relief when she was gone. Donat motioned to the chairs as he poured several tall glasses of cold water. "Please. Sit. There is much to be discussed."

Trusting the former guardsman, Daniel immediately sat down. Teal'c chose to remain near the door, but Jack and Sam lowered themselves cautiously onto the couch.

Donat gave them all drinks, and took one for himself as he joined the group. "First of all, allow me to apologize profusely on behalf of all Evonnians for the way that Dr. Jackson was treated."

Daniel frowned. "Donat, it wasn't your fault. I don't hold you or any of your people responsible."

"Nevertheless, we kept you here against your will, and that will color your opinion of our world." Donat sighed. "The day after your departure, I met with the council. They have agreed that rulership of our world will change from a single Malikah or Malik to one ruled by the council and led by a high councilor. That way, one person cannot gain too much power."

"Smart idea." Jack raised an eyebrow when Daniel gave him a scowl. "What?"

Daniel turned back to Donat. "Who did they choose as high councilor?" When Donat ducked his head quickly, he grinned. "You."

"It was accorded to me for my part in revealing the Malikah for what she was and for capturing Damek." Donat shrugged. "My father's position as head of the desert tribes was also considered. I am the only representative on the council from the desert tribes."

"But a pretty important one." Daniel's smile stayed in place. "Congratulations, Donat. You deserve it."

"We shall see, Daniel," Donat said, meeting his eyes. "I hope that I can live up to your expectations, as well as those of my people."

Jack had obviously picked up on the respect that Daniel had for this man. "I think you'll do fine." He shrugged. "Besides, aren't you the one who went undercover to find who was taking your men and forcing them into service? And, then, you organized a rebellion and managed to take over without killing more than one man. I'd say that's someone who deserves to be high councilor."

"I appreciate the sentiment, Colonel O'Neill." Donat's smile faded. "Now, we must discuss Jovannah's fate."

Daniel nodded, shifting in his seat. "Yeah, I've been thinking about that."

"You have?" Jack asked.

"Yes." Daniel held the other man's gaze for a long moment. During the walk from the Stargate, he'd considered the entire situation. Jovannah had not been entirely in possession of all her faculties when she captured him. She had done so because she thought she loved him, but it had been the wrong thing to do. Still, he didn't want to see her die simply because she went insane. "Donat, is it possible that Jovannah can be placed under house arrest, in a home where she is provided for and her psychological needs are met?"

Donat blinked. "I had intended to see her imprisoned in the dungeon."

"That's just it." Daniel leaned forward. "Part of the reason Jovannah did what she did is because she had another creature living inside of her. While she does have some responsibility for it, she was not completely in charge of herself when everything happened. And, based on what the Tok'ra told me, she is somewhat insane. She needs medical treatment more than to be forgotten in a dungeon somewhere." He paused as Donat thought about it, choosing to speak when the other man turned back to him. "Let your first official action as High Councilor of Evonnia be one of mercy rather than anger."

Another long moment passed in silence. Finally, Donat nodded. "You are wise, Daniel."

"I don't know about that." Daniel grinned. "I just. . . .I don't want to see you do something you'll regret in the long run."

Donat returned the grin. "The council has left this decision entirely in my hands. By the end of today, Jovannah will have a place to live as you have suggested." He stood and stuck out his hand. "Thank you for returning, Daniel."

Daniel shook the man's hand. "I'll be back more often, Donat. There's still a lot about your people I want to learn. And, now that Jovannah's no longer in power, the leaders of Earth are willing to renegotiate the terms of our alliance."

"That is good to hear!" Donat turned and shook hands with Jack and Sam, nodding to Teal'c. "I hope you will excuse me. I have much to do."

"Of course." Daniel watched the other man hurry away, knowing he'd done the right thing.

Jack moved to his side. "House arrest?"

Daniel shrugged. "Yeah. It seemed fitting since she wouldn't allow me to leave the palace. I figured I'd give her a taste of her own medicine."

Sam smirked. "It's good to have you back, Daniel."

"It's good to be back." Daniel fell silent in time to enjoy the simple act of leaving the palace without having to sneak around. He drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Let's go home."

~The End~


End file.
